Pieces
by purrpickle
Summary: 100 word Pezberry drabbles. If anyone would like to use any of these as prompts, go right ahead. Just credit me and let me know so I can read what you come up with. I am still writing my own, but am accepting requests as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Glee nor the characters within. This is just a collection of 100 word Pezberry drabbles I produce when I'm stumped on my stories, and will be shared as I get around to them. Thought someone might get a kick out of them. *smile, shrug* All are their own universe unless noted. Prepare for randomness, as well as many different genres. And, of course, the author's note does not factor into word count. *grins*

* * *

Rachel didn't know how she and Santana had gone from looking at the puppies in the store window to kissing each other. One second she was smiling at the cuteness in front of her, turning her head to see the same gentle look in Santana's eyes. Santana had met her gaze, leaned forward… And then kissed her.

Santana's warm palms were cupping her cheeks, her lips moving slowly but confidently over hers. Melting into her, Rachel tucked her hands into the pockets of Santana's jacket. When Santana tried to move back, she couldn't go far.

She smiled. "You got me."


	2. Chapter 2

Flipping open her phone, Santana frowned and flipped it closed in short order. A minute later, she checked it again.

"S, chill." Rolling her eyes, Quinn walked over and pushed Santana's shoulder, "She said she would call _as soon _as it happened, didn't she?"

Santana sighed, wiping a hand over her face, then making a fist and slamming the table top next to her. "I just _cannot _believe my fucking last cheerleading competition is the same day as the birth! I should _be _there!"

Her phone rang. "Rachel? How is…? Oh my god." Santana's eyes shone, "Quinn – I'm an aunt!"


	3. Chapter 3

Slipping through the slightly open door, Rachel frowned momentarily before closing it behind her. "Santana?" she called out softly, checking to see if the other girl was awake, "Your mother said to just go on up, so here I am. How are you doing?" Getting no response, she reached for the light switch.

"No, keep it off," Santana croaked out, a rattling cough following the sentence.

"So you are awake."

"Barely." Santana coughed again.

Padding over to the bed, Rachel gently placed a soft kiss onto a hot forehead. "Well, I'm here now. Go back to sleep. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The locker above Rachel slammed shut loudly, barely missing hitting her head. Mere seconds later, Santana Lopez was in her face.

"You! Jewberry." Sneering, the taller girl glared at her, her eyes like burning coals.

"San – Santana. H-how can I help you?" Rachel stuttered out, totally unprepared for the ambush.

Instead of answering, Santana snapped out, "Five o'clock, girls' locker room. You and me need to… _Talk_ about what you're doing with _my _boyfriend." Then, she slammed her fist against the locker again to cover her hissed, "Fuckin' A, Rache – you _know_ that skirt makes me wanna fuck you hard."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not saying we _should _agree to it – "

"Santana! You already told her _yes_! How is that _not_ agreeing?"

"…Okay, but – Rache, you gotta understand. She's just – she's Brittany, and…"

"And you can never say no to Brittany. Or at least, _you _cannot. Sometimes I wonder – "

"What? No, what? You were going to say something about me and Brittany, right? Go ahead, say it."

"Fine. If you really want to hear this."

"I do."

"…"

"What?"

"I _said_, you're still in love with her!"

"I am _not_."

"I see you with her, and it – it _hurts_."

"Rachel… C'mere."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I cheated on this one - it's 150 words, not 100. Don't tell anyone...

* * *

The first time Santana slept with Puck, she had been terrified but willing.

The first time Santana slept with Brittany, she had been cautious but eager.

The only time Santana slept with Finn, she had been curious but bored.

The first time Santana slept with Rachel, she had been drunk.

The second time Santana slept with Rachel, she had been able to remember clearly.

The third time Santana slept with Rachel, she had come to terms that she didn't want to _stop_ sleeping with her. She stopped sleeping with Puck and Brittany to accomplish this.

* * *

The first time Rachel slept with Santana, she had been terrified but willing.

The second time Rachel slept with Santana, she had been cautious but eager.

The third time Rachel slept with Santana, she had realized she didn't want to _stop _sleeping with her. She jumped Santana when she told her they were now exclusive.


	7. Chapter 7

Her car is cold. It hasn't been running long, and the heavy frost patching the windshield has barely begun to melt. The longer she sits there watching the ice slide as water down the glass, the more frozen she feels.

She doesn't know how long it's been before a light tapping on the window makes her slowly look over.

"Rachel." The words are muffled by the thick glass. "Rachel. Come inside."

No, she thinks, shaking her head. No.

"I can tell you're shivering. You're cold. It's warm inside."

Tears trace old tracks. Her heart is continuing to break.

"Baby… Please."


	8. Chapter 8

After third period, Brittany skipped up to Rachel as she was putting her books into her locker. Pausing, Rachel looked curiously at the tall blonde, "Brittany?"

Brittany leaned in as if she had a secret, and when Rachel cocked her head to hear her, she spoke with her normal tone, "I know something you don't know."

"Yes," Rachel nodded, pulling back, "I am sure there are many things about you that I do not know."

Brittany ignored her. "But I also know something she doesn't know." She looked over at Santana down the hall, then back at Rachel, and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana glared down at the mostly blank piece of paper on her desk. It was her English midterm, and she fucking didn't want to do it. Not only was it an essay (she hated essays), but the theme of the essay she had to write was ridiculous.

_Love._

Santana fucking Lopez was _not _going to write a stupid-ass essay about _love_.

_Write a personal essay about the last time you truly felt love_.

How retarded was that? Family love? Friend love? _Romantic _love? She twitched. There was no way in _hell_ she was going to write an essay about Rachel.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Companion piece to drabble number nine.

* * *

It was Rachel's English midterm, and she was not pleased. While she could appreciate the poetic thought behind the assignment (and what the teacher, presumably, hoped to achieve), she wondered if it bordered on being _too _personal a subject for an in-class essay.

_Write a personal essay about the last time you truly felt love_.

She highly doubted her teacher would appreciate a blow-by-blow of what had transpired in the bathroom just before class. However, who would Rachel Berry be if she did not strive for academic excellence?

'_Santana Lopez is a cheerleader, a member of Glee, and my girlfriend…'_


	11. Chapter 11

Santana burst through the waiting room doors. Almost stumbling in her haste to get to the reception desk, she slammed her hands down onto the counter. "Berry-Lopez," she gritted out, throat and mouth like sandpaper. "Berry-Lopez!" she barked out again, angry at the slow reaction.

"S…" Brittany's broken voice whispered up from behind, and Santana whirled around, grabbing the disheveled and blood streaked blonde by the shoulders. "Britt," her fingers dug into trembling, sharp bones, "Where's Rachel? Where is she? Can I see her?"

Tears splashed down Brittany's cheeks.

Santana tightened her grip, panic pounding through her. "Britt? Where's Rachel?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Newsflash, Shrimpette. You're too short to play Elphaba. You're like, what? Four foot? How are you _ever_ going to find a Glinda shorter than you?"

You're too short to play Elphaba. _You_'_re too_ _short _to play Elphaba. _You_'_re too_ _short_ _to play Elphaba_. It rang in her brain, over and over.

Rachel's stomach tightened, and she sobbed even harder into her pillow. When she'd shared her love of Wicked with the Glee club, she hadn't expected Santana to take _that _out of it. But Rachel knew one thing: she'd _never_ forgive Santana for voicing a fear she'd never wanted acknowledged.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, damn." Peering down at her wallet, Santana frowned and tried to shake another quarter out of it. Her and Brittany's ice cream had ended up costing more than she had expected, and now she was embarrassingly short a couple of cents.

"Here you go," a pleasant voice came from behind her, and Santana turned to see a pretty brunette girl smiling at her while holding out a quarter. Sticking out her palm automatically, she accepted the coin and paid the cashier.

"Thank you." Santana smiled at the girl.

The girl smiled back, beautiful brown eyes almost twinkling. "You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

"Tell me who he is."

Rachel shook her head, giving her ex-boyfriend a smile. "No offence, Finn, but I don't see how it's any of your business. We are not, as you know, romantically involved anymore."

"But I _should_ know," Finn tried again, following her into the choir room, "I need to make sure he's good enough for you."

"While that's extremely sweet of you, I can assure you I'm in good hands."

"Then why won't you tell anyone who you're dating?" the tall boy frowned, looking at her suspiciously.

Rachel smiled, sitting down. "Because she asked me not to."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Alternate to drabble number thirteen. I actually started writing this one first, but for some reason got annoyed with it and started the other one. But I came back to this and decided to finish it.

* * *

They met at the local ice cream shop; Rachel, dairy-free vanilla in hand, Santana with her double chocolate cone.

Santana, paying for both her and Brittany's ice cream, came up a couple of cents short. Behind her in line, Rachel graciously gave her a quarter, easily covering the balance.

Waiting for the pretty girl to finish paying for her own ice cream, Santana flirted with her while she thanked her, enjoying the innocent blushes her attention produced. Rachel, flattered by the interest shown in her, found herself flirting back.

It only took a week for Santana to ask her out.


	16. Chapter 16

The glow of her cell phone casting her face an interesting tint of green, Rachel sighed. Still no reception. She slid the phone back into her pocket.

"This is just fuckin' great," a highly annoyed Santana leaned as best she could against the shelves opposite Rachel, arms crossed, "I'm stuck in an art closet with _you_."

"I'm sure you're quite acquainted with closets," Rachel snapped back; they'd already been stuck for ten minutes, and she was over Santana's bitchiness.

Santana straightened, fist raised, "Just what are you implying, Man Hands?" She stepped into Rachel's personal space. "What… Are… You… _Implying_?"


	17. Chapter 17

The ticking of her alarm clock was loud. Trying to make it blend into the white noise inside her head, Santana stared up at the ceiling. She didn't see the dark paint. Instead, her mind wandered.

Insults. Slurs. Poisonous words slung without thought. Slushie attacks. Taunting laughter. That's who she was. She ruled McKinley High. She loved the power. Santana Lopez, top of the pyramid. That's where she belonged. She was ruthless, and she was good at being so.

But now she felt her authority threatened.

By searching brown eyes, a quick smile. By "I believe you."

By Rachel Berry.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come in!"

Hearing the call, Santana walked into the Berry residence. Taking off her jacket, she hung it neatly on the nearby coat rack and slipped off her shoes. Once done, she waved at the two men on the couch, hurrying past them to take the staircase two at a time. She knocked on Rachel's bedroom door.

"Hi," Santana smiled as it opened.

"Hi," Rachel answered back, tugging her into her room. Her glowing smile easily opened under Santana's mouth, and she let Santana push her backwards towards her bed.

Santana hummed, "I am _so _glad your dads trust me."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_No one _should ever question Brittany.

* * *

"Not_ another_ fundraiser!" Santana groaned, rolling her eyes. Closing her locker, she turned to Rachel, "Didn't we do one _last _week?"

"That was two months ago, Santana," Rachel corrected, "And I see this as a good way to continue making the dynamic of Glee a cohesive one."

"You want to tape us together and blow us up?"

Rachel blinked at Brittany's question. "Uhm… No. What I said was…"

Santana smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, just admit it, Man Hands. You wanna _blow _us."

"I do not!" Rachel spluttered, jaw dropping, "_Must _you – "

"Why not?" Brittany asked seriously, "We're hot."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Number twenty... O_O

* * *

I see them. Looking at each other all the time, then pretending not to. It's a little confusing, because what's so wrong about looking? They're both totally hot, and they obviously appreciate each other for their hotness. I think they should just make out already. That would make being around them better.

I asked S about it once, but she yelled at me. But then she gave me ice cream and took me to the park, so it was okay.

I don't understand, though. What's wrong with wanting to have sexy times with Rachel? And can I if S won't?


	21. Chapter 21

She couldn't stop crying. She cried so hard she couldn't breathe, dry heaving and hyperventilating, then starting all over again.

Because she'd _had _to. She'd _had _to break up with Rachel, and she'd _had _to make it public and nasty. She'd placed her cruelest expression on her face, told Rachel it had all meant _nothing_; she'd been a good fuck, and that was all. Rachel was _useless_, and she had no reason to keep her around anymore. She'd tossed her slushie, laughed derisively, and walked away, trying _so hard _not to show her heart breaking.

Because… Because she'd _had _to.


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel was about to bite into her breadstick when something brushed against her leg. Thinking that someone at the table had shifted and inadvertently come into contact with her, she thought nothing of it.

However, when it happened again, she froze. That was _definitely_ a foot trailing up and down her leg. Knowing it wasn't her boyfriend who was sitting next to her, oblivious, Rachel looked at the next potential culprit.

Sitting across from her, Santana was calmly eating her pasta. An amused smirk flirted with the corners of her mouth.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. Two could play that game.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Two for the price of one! Originally was gonna post them separately as their own chapters, but decided against it. It can be _my _valentine present. XD Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

Santana stared at the floor. When she had opened her locker to grab her books for English, chattering to Brittany and half paying attention to what she was doing, a white blur out of the corner of her eye had caught her attention. And now a white envelope lay on the floor, _Santana _written in big, loopy letters on its front.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, then brightened as she got a good look. "Ooh, S, you have a valentine!"

Santana knelt down and picked it up, recognizing the handwriting almost immediately. She smiled. "Yeah, B, I guess I do."

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Rachel figured it was the floral delivery that came every year on Valentine's Day. So she didn't bother looking before opening the door.

But it wasn't a delivery person. Dressed in casual clothes, holding a small tan colored teddy bear, and smiling at her, was Santana. "Santana…?" she trailed questioningly.

Santana gently pressed the bear into her hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel. Thanks for the card. It was sweet." Then, with a nod, she turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Rachel called after her, opening the door wider, "Do you… Do you want to come in?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Spoilers for _Comeback_, 2x13! So don't read if you don't wanna know some things or haven't seen it yet.**

* * *

Santana knew Brittany couldn't be the trendsetter. As much as she loved the blonde, Brittany didn't have the imagination. Sure, leg warmers on the arms could have been hers, but the carousel sweaters? That's when Santana knew something was up.

Remembering the way Rachel had deflated, frustrated tears desperately held back… Reindeer, horse. Why assume that it would be the carousel that caught on, and not the style?

After Glee, Santana caught Rachel's arm, tugging her into a corner. "I know it was you, Berry."

"Me…?"

"The sweaters. Good call."

She didn't stick around to see Rachel's wide, tearing smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Because Santana wasn't a cheerleader anymore, Rachel got to see her more. Admittedly, she had been concerned that so much consequential exposure would somehow sour their relationship – that maybe Santana would think she talked too much, or she was too pushy, or maybe she really wasn't the type of person Santana should date after all and –

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Rachel bit her lip but snuggled into the warm body next to her. "You'll think I'm overreacting," she offered.

Santana rolled her eyes, then kissed her, "Cuz' you _never _overreact. Try me."

"I just… I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Companion to number twenty five.

* * *

Now that Santana wasn't a cheerleader anymore, she got to see Rachel more. The sudden freedom was overwhelming, and though her girlfriend's happy face made it almost a hundred percent okay, she'd started wondering if the Cheerleader-less girlfriend was what Rachel wanted.

Sure, she still had her attitude, didn't take crap from anyone, and could still strike fear into the hearts of the sheeple, but Santana couldn't help fearing that the more time Rachel spent with her, the more she might not stand up to her former identity.

"I just… I love you."

…But maybe that didn't matter to Rachel.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Prompt from a friend: _Brittany and Rachel fretting over a Santana with a bad flu_. Explains why it's another sick!Santana one. *grins*

* * *

"Her forehead's so hot. Is she going to blow up?" Brittany asked, staring down at Santana, "Because I saw this documentary once about people exploding and I don't want that to happen to her."

Rachel smiled supportively at Brittany, shaking her head. Dunking a washcloth into a bowl of cold water, she placed it on Santana's forehead. "No, it's highly unlikely she'll spontaneously combust, don't worry."

"Does it help that I feel like it?" Santana grumbled. "Kill me now."

"Don't say that!" Brittany said in alarm. "I'm gonna get the fire extinguisher!" She ran out of the room.

"…Seriously?"

"Yep."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ***slow smile* A little more _mature_.

* * *

The door of the janitor's closet had barely closed before Rachel shoved Santana up against it. Hands quickly diving under her shirt, skirting up and across constricting muscles, Santana moaned as fingers found her breasts at the exact same moment a warm tongue plundered into her mouth.

"Fuck," she hissed, digging her nails into Rachel's shoulders, urging the girl down; to move that wet, talented mouth down.

"Language," Rachel murmured against her stomach, nipping sharply.

Santana shuddered, response lost as her pants and underwear were removed. She let Rachel lift and balance one leg on her shoulder. "Jesus, Rache – _ohh_."


	29. Chapter 29

Rachel walked into school Monday morning to find _all you haters be jealous of berry's fine ass _spray painted across her locker in bright red. As she stared at it in disbelief, she didn't know if she was insulted or flattered.

On Tuesday, over a hastily applied coat of white paint, the message appeared again in black.

Wednesday was blue.

Thursday was gold, a big gold star added for effect.

On Friday, Rachel's smile fell when there was only the white paint. Even hearing that Santana had been mysteriously suspended that morning didn't do anything to affect her disheartened mood.


	30. Chapter 30

When the door opened, Santana groaned.

"While not the fastest delivery, you were well within the acceptable time limit. You've earned your tip." Shuffling through a wallet, Rachel didn't look up.

Of course. Berry. "Well, great," Santana drawled, "One large no-cheese-veggie-crazy pizza, $15.42."

"Santana?" Rachel's head snapped up.

"No, Brittany. $15.42."

Rachel smiled. "You don't look blonde."

"Dyed my hair," Santana tried not to smirk.

"You seem to have shrunk as well. Here, keep the rest."

"Gravity." Santana handed over the pizza, pocketing the twenty, "And thanks." She turned to go.

Rachel called after her, "Good night, Brittany!"

"…Night, Jones."


	31. Chapter 31

Santana checked her phone again. Where was she? _Are you on your way? _she texted.

Receiving no response in five minutes, she tried again. _Rachel? Where are you? Maybe I can meet you._

Ten minutes passed, and still no word. She tried calling. Getting the answering machine, she felt tears start to press her eyes as her panic grew. "Baby? Baby, it's me. Where are you? We were supposed to meet at one, remember? I… I hope you're driving or something. I love you."

Her phone finally beeped eight minutes later.

_I'm sorry, but I can't do this any more._


	32. Chapter 32

"What the fuck you talking about?"

Ignoring her glare, Puck slung his arm over Santana's shoulders, "Let the Puckasaurus lay it down for you. You've got no game."

"_Excuse_ me?" Santana pushed him away. "Oh hells no. You did _not _just say that."

He smirked. "You've been mentally scissoring Rachel for fifteen minutes. _Never _gonna happen."

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Are you fucking _doubting_ me?"

"Two weeks to get into Rachel's thong. You lose, you buy the booze for my next party."

"You're going down."

As he walked away, Puck pulled out his phone. _Puckster is out_.

_Thank you, Noah_.


	33. Chapter 33

"No, no, the roof of a cathedral. _Feel_ the sound building. Open your mouth, yes. Wider. I know you can do this. Wider! …I don't appreciate your laughter, Santana!"

Santana smirked. "Lettin' your _Imagine Me & You_ shine there, Berry."

Blushing, Rachel cleared her throat. "I find it prudent to keep updated on contemporary gay films and literature. As a staunch supporter of the gay community, I – "

"I get it," Santana rolled her eyes, waving her off, "Your daddies."

"Why, yes." Rachel smiled. "As well as you cannot deny the title song has a certain charm."

"You're _so _gay."


	34. Chapter 34

"What the hell do you mean I can'ts get my mack on?"

"I told you what would happen if you didn't do something about your immature behavior."

"_Immature behavior_? Jesus, Rachel! _He_'_s _the one who can't seem to wrap it around his miniscule brain that _you're taken_!"

"You do not raise your voice at me, Santana Lopez."

"I do _not_ – ? Are you for real? Fine. _Fine_. If you're taking his side, I'm outta here."

"_Santana_! Don't you even – don't say that. You're not allowed."

"Oh my god! You drive me _insane_!"

"Well _you_'_re_ insufferable!"

"…Hey! _Rachel_! Come back here!"


	35. Chapter 35

The bus seat was cold. Waiting for her girlfriend to finish talking to Brittany and Quinn up ahead, Rachel sighed and grabbed her iPod.

"Well, congratulations. _Nobody_ believed you would work."

Turning, Rachel met Kurt's eyes as he leaned forward from the seat behind her. "Excuse me?"

Kurt glanced towards the front. "You and Miss Spicy Latina. I don't know how, but you have. And you're nauseatingly happy. Frankly, it's disgusting."

"Can it, Gaymo. You're just jealous." Santana slid in next to Rachel, pulling her close. "Hey babe."

Rachel smiled, kissing her quickly. "Hi."

Kurt moaned dramatically. "My innocent eyes!"


	36. Chapter 36

Santana never thought she'd be sneaking in through her girlfriend's window in the middle of the night. But they hadn't seen each other for two weeks, so when Rachel called, she'd been in her car practically before she'd said hello.

Fortunately, the tree was strong enough to hold her, and the light spilling out Rachel's window was helping her find her footing. Still, she definitely felt thankful for her years of gymnastics when she found herself doing a funny little drop and swing to get her feet on the windowsill.

It wasn't the easiest entrance, but it was worth it.


	37. Chapter 37

The smoke alarm was blaring when Santana entered her apartment. Smelling only faint smoke and hearing an angry rant about defective sensors and promises of smashing coming from the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile.

"Need some help?" she asked, laughing at the intense look of relief that flowed over her girlfriend's face. Rachel didn't try cooking often, meaning things never went perfectly.

"Oh thank god. It was screaming for twenty minutes!" Huffing, Rachel greeted Santana with a kiss after she stood on a chair to shut it off.

"Aww," Santana kissed her back, grinning, "You're just too short, babe."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **An odd one... Inspired by a conversation with a friend, so blame him. XD

* * *

Rachel Berry liked penis.

…Well, she was pretty sure she did. Does. Okay, would. When she sees one for the first time. In the flesh. She was attracted to men, so wouldn't she be attracted to their genitals? Wasn't that part and parcel?

But the truth was, she hadn't seen one in real life. Not yet. She'd felt a couple (_through _clothing, thank you very much), but that didn't really prove anything. But there wasn't anything _else _she could think about, was there?

Which is why, when Santana asked her if she liked pussy, Rachel didn't know what to say.


	39. Chapter 39

"Move it, Jewfro."

Delivered in a low tone promising pain, Jacob quickly disappeared. Relieved, Rachel tensed when Santana took his spot.

"You believed me. Why?" Santana's voice was deep, cool.

Rachel studied her. "You gained nothing with your admission. And what you said… Well, I couldn't imagine you lying with fake vulnerability. It had to be true."

Santana scoffed. "Vulnerability. You're full of crap, Berry." Rising, she stopped when Rachel grabbed her sleeve.

"Santana. You're among friends, here."

"No, I'm not." Thinning her lips, Santana turned away with one last parting shot, "And neither are you."

Rachel sat back, defeated.


	40. Chapter 40

Staring at Rachel, Emma smiled nervously, "Uhm. So. Rachel."

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury?"

"First, I want to assure you that experimenting, uhm, that some form of, of exploration is normal for teenagers your age."

Rachel frowned. "Yes?"

Emma smiled nervously again. "Okay. How – however," she paused, "The janitor's closet, uhm, you know, really isn't the best, hygienically speaking, place to, to experiment."

Rachel's face dropped, eyes widening.

"Yes, Rachel, I'm sorry, but you and… And Santana should really find somewhere else to, uhm, work off some of those, uhm, raging hormones, and probably not on school grounds would, would be best."


	41. Chapter 41

"Give me your hand."

Rachel stared at her.

Santana rolled her eyes, wiggling her fingers in Rachel's face. "C'_mon_, Berry. Give me your hand."

"I do not wish to."

"_Berry_." Dropping her hand to her hip, Santana glared, "Stop being your obnoxious passive-aggressive self and gets your hand into _mine_."

"Hot."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Glaring at the boy, Santana turned back to Rachel. "Look, I don't want to do this either."

"Don't listen to her, Rachel. She wants some hot Jewish American Princess _action_."

"_Puck_! Shut. The. Fuck. _Up_. It's _only_ for this stupid dance, okay?"

Puck smirked. "Still hot."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Please note, I advocate safe sex (of _any _kind), but Santana's too cocky for her own good. ...Heh.

* * *

The condom broke.

Staring down at her banana, Rachel frowned, grabbing another foil packet. "It should not be this hard to properly apply a condom," she huffed, "No wonder the high rates of unplanned pregnancy."

Santana snorted while Brittany started peeling her banana.

"No, B, it's not for eating," Quinn took the fruit away. "Here, I'll hold it for you."

"Okay, yeah," seeing Rachel still struggling, Santana yanked the condom away and expertly slid it on. At Rachel's glare, she smirked. "What? It's not like you're going to have to know how to do this. We don't _need _condoms, babe."


	43. Chapter 43

"Can't talk now, Daddy," Rachel said hurriedly, "Santana and I have to work on our duet for next week."

"_Again_?" he asked loudly, watching his daughter and her friend attempt to escape up to her room. "What does this work entail, hmm?"

Closing her eyes, Rachel took a deep breath and pasted an innocent smile on her face, turning back around.

But Santana beat her to it, sighing loudly. "Oh, you know, Mr. B. I'm flat or something on this _one_ note, and Rachel won't let it go until it's _ab-so-lute-ly per-fect_."

"…I see. Just keep the door open."

"_Daddy_!"


	44. Chapter 44

"Get out."

"Rach – "

"_Get out_! _Get out get out get out_!" Screaming until her throat seized, Rachel stumbled back, throwing her hands up to stop Santana from reaching out to her.

Santana dropped her head, breath shuddering, "Rachel, please – "

"Are you _deaf_?" Voice low, scratchy, Rachel slammed the wall with the bottom of her palm. "Because I _told you_ _to leave_!"

Santana flinched. Stepping forward, she gently brushed Rachel's cheek with shaking fingers, "Baby..."

Rachel jerked away. Closing her eyes, her body slumped. "Please," her voice trembled, "Respect me enough to go."

Swallowing back a sob, Santana nodded.


	45. Chapter 45

He'd liked Rachel for a long time. She was beautiful, driven, passionate, and unafraid to be herself. She was radiant.

Today was the day he was finally going to ask her out.

Smoothing his shirt one last time and studying his hair in the mirror, he left the bathroom, breathing deeply to calm himself.

Knowing she always liked to be early, he pushed open the choir room door, ready to call out her name.

Like he hoped, she was there.

But she wasn't alone. Smile falling, he dropped his shoulders and walked away.

Santana had already beaten him to her.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **If there ever was a drabble that gave me the most trouble, I'd say this one was it.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry. What's your name?"

Santana shyly smiled at the brunette girl with pretty eyes and a prettier smile, "Santana Lopez."

"That's a pretty name, Santana!" Rachel beamed. "I see you don't have a class folder yet." She pointed to a shelf, "Go ahead and choose one."

Small for her age, Santana had to ask the taller girl to pull one down. Unfortunately, Noah Puckerman saw, and until junior high and her growth spurt and rise in popularity, she was mocked endlessly for her height.

Convinced it was her fault, Santana never let Rachel forget how that felt.


	47. Chapter 47

Jacob Ben-Israel finally snapped. He found Rachel at her locker and pulled out a gun. Someone screamed. She turned around.

He aimed. She froze. He fired.

He missed.

The girl next to Rachel shouted something.

Jacob aimed again.

He shot the wrong girl. A security guard tackled him when he started laughing hysterically.

Rachel held Santana as she convulsed. Scared eyes pleaded for Rachel to tell her everything was going to be okay, wet coughs thick with blood. Rachel buried her face into Santana's hair, sobbing. She begged Santana to forgive her.

Fingers spasmed in Rachel's grip, then went limp.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **Hopefully you guys don't want to hurt me after the last chapter. I am tentatively promising happier drabbles for the next bits.

* * *

"Up. Up!" Santana shoved the back of Rachel's chair.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Brittany danced excitedly.

"Santana!" Rachel stood so she wouldn't fall, "You could have easily requested my attention."

Santana rolled her eyes, grabbing Rachel's hand, Brittany following suit, "C'mon, Short Stuff. We needs to get going."

"Go go go!" Brittany echoed, smiling broadly.

Rachel didn't budge. "Girls, we have ample enough time to stay for Glee. There's only two months until Regionals, and we – "

"Blah blah blah!" Santana interrupted, "You hear that? That's the sound of _we don't care_. Britts… And I... We wants to get to Breadstix. _Now_."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **Glad I said tentative. And may I say that it was _amazing _when I finished the last haiku and it was _exactly _one hundred words long? Booyah.

* * *

She filed her nails

Glee was boring as always

Rachel was talking

()

She was annoying

Everyone knew this quite well

Someone should gag her

()

"Berry!" she called out

Putting her nail file away

"Why don't you shut up?"

()

"Santana!" Will glared

"Let's be civilized in here."

Rachel shook her head

()

"It's fine, Mr. Schue."

Rachel frowned at her, lips down

"Effective, but rude.

()

"I am assuming

"That there is a reason for

"Interrupting me?"

()

"To gets you to stop."

Santana answered simply

"Your voice shatters glass."

()

Rachel gasped, flinching

"You can assume our date is

"Off!" she stormed out, hurt


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **As I'm posting my 50th(!) one hundred word drabble, I have to thank you guys _so much _for the love I have been getting for this series. I originally started this project as a throwaway, not taking it too seriously. I wasn't sure anyone was going to want to read my short bits and pieces, or would even enjoy them. But you all have proved me wrong.

The response has been amazing. All of your kind words and support have really buoyed me along, and I find myself setting challenges for myself, trying something new, and experimenting. I'm pushing myself, and I like what's coming out. And that's because of you guys. Thank you so much.

I know many of you have expressed wishes of seeing some of these stories longer, turning them into respectable one-shots or the like. I can't say I won't ever do this, but I _can _say that it's not likely. As these are written, I finish them. In type, and in my mind. This means the door shuts, and it would take the best thief with the best tools to crack it open. _However_, as I mention in the summary, any of these are up for grabs! If something inspires you, I _invite _you to see it through. Just, as I also mentioned, let me know, give me credit, and send me a link when you're done. That would make me insanely ecstatic if something _did _come out of this collection, to be honest.

Now to finish: I don't know how long I'll be writing these drabbles, but I hope you guys keep enjoying the ride. I know I am.

* * *

Santana's skin was amazingly soft. Tracing the lines of her collarbone up to her neck, Rachel felt the shiver her fingers caused before a warm hand came up to clasp around hers.

"That tickles," Santana mumbled, shifting onto her side so she could throw an arm over Rachel's waist. She pulled her close, trapping their hands.

Rachel smiled contentedly. She'd gladly give up the use of her hand if it meant cuddling.

Warm breath puffed against her forehead, and soft lips started kissing along her brow. "Love you," Santana murmured against her skin.

Rachel hummed, snuggling in. "Love you too."


	51. Chapter 51

Santana realized after she quit the Cheerios that she didn't have tanning privileges anymore, meaning she'd actually have to _pay _for it. The only thing that canceled that tragedy was the comprehension that she was free from her short cheerleading skirt. _She didn't have to shave her legs every fuckin' day_. In fact, she could even wait until she could wax. Awesome.

When she told Rachel this, ecstatic beyond belief, her girlfriend stared at her, shook her head, and mumbled, "Out of all that comes from not being a cheerleader anymore, it's _not_ _shaving her legs _she concentrates on. Fantastic."


	52. Chapter 52

Brittany pushed her back onto the bed. "Uh, B," Santana raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were with Wheels now and didn't want to – "

Brittany plopped down next to her. A determined expression settled onto her face. "S, talk to me."

"'Scuse me? Talk about what?" Uneasy, Santana frowned.

Brittany sighed. "About Rachel," she elaborated.

"_Berry_? Why would I want to – "

Brittany poked her to shut her up. "You're in love with her," she stated.

Opening her mouth, Santana paused, then slowly closed it. Her shoulders drooped. She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because I know _you_, silly."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Companion to chapter 52, and as an added bonus, I made a little follow-up. Not for any special reason, really. I just figured Rachel's fathers deserved some love.

* * *

"Daddy?" Rachel whispered five minutes after he joined her on the porch steps.

"Yes, honey?" Cory nodded. He gave her a supportive smile.

Rachel flushed, looked down, then grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it like she used to do when she was younger. "May I tell you something?"

Squeezing back, Cory dipped his head. "Of course," he smiled again, wanting to let her know that no matter what she told him, it'd be okay.

His daughter's lower lip trembled. "I… Daddy…" her voice hitched, but she swallowed it back. "I… I think I've fallen… In love. With another girl."

* * *

Cory washed his dinner plate with a sponge, his eyebrows knit as he thought deeply. Pausing from handing him a bowl, his husband studied his expression.

"Cor?" Jonathon asked, setting the bowl down onto the counter and placing his hand on Cory's arm, "Is everything okay?"

Cory blinked, but smiled at him. "Yeah, everything's okay."

"Mmhm. I'm here if you need me." Jonathon offered, picking up the bowl again. Suddenly, strong arms slid around his waist, and Cory hugged him tightly.

"You know," Cory murmured, kissing his cheek, "Rachel keeps surprising me."

"She's growing up."

Cory chuckled. "She really is."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **Inspired by a random line I read somewhere that stuck with me.

* * *

Rachel wanted to nibble on Santana's cheekbones. Or lick them. At least get her mouth on them.

It was certainly an embarrassing daydream; many times, Santana had caught her staring at her from across the choir room, and Rachel had to quickly make it seem like she was zoning out and not focusing on Santana particularly.

She'd received many frowns and angry expressions since the day she'd _really _looked at the other girl for the first time, but she didn't know how to make her desire _stop_.

Dark eyes glared at her, and Rachel realized she was staring again.

_Sigh_.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **I _had _to do a follow-up to number fifty four.

* * *

Rachel wouldn't stop staring at her. It was highly annoying.

When she'd first noticed, Santana'd asked if something was on her face at the strange expressions Rachel made. Assured there wasn't, she'd started glaring at Rachel to make her stop. But she _wouldn_'_t_.

Even Brittany noticed. "S, Rachel's doing it again."

"I know," Santana answered tightly, "It's creeping me out."

"I think she wants you."

"_What_?"

"Or wants to eat you. Either one."

Quinn interjected, "She does seem hungry."

Santana snorted. "Yeah. Man Hands _hungers _for me."

"I can see it," Brittany smiled innocently.

Santana caught Rachel staring again, "_Great_."


	56. Chapter 56

Rachel smiled widely. "Santana! I'm surprised to see you here. I have never seen you express interest in – "

"Suffering through three hours of boring ass lameness?" Santana interrupted, "No, Berry. I'm _only _here because I's be goin' to Breadstix afterwards."

Rachel gasped, staring at her in disbelief, "_Unbelievable_! I'll have you know The Phantom of the Opera is most certainly _not '_lame'. Its themes of romance, obsession, and sacrifice, are examples of classic Broadway – "

Santana looked unimpressed. "Sure. Whatever."

"I'm _serious_," Rachel crossed her arms, "Andrew Lloyd Webber is – "

"Yeah, don't care. I just wants my breadsticks."


	57. Chapter 57

"Go get dressed and ready to go in forty five minutes," Rachel's fathers announced the second she stepped into the house. Accepting no objections and ushering her upstairs, all Rachel was told was to look nice.

Exactly forty five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Frowning, Rachel finished curling her hair before leaving the bathroom. "Dad? Daddy?" she called out before turning the corner into the living room, "Is someone here…? Oh!"

"Hey." Santana smiled at her, "Ready to go? Great." She quickly pushed Rachel outside.

"Enjoy your blind date, honey!" her fathers called after them, "You can thank us later!"


	58. Chapter 58

In the middle of Rachel's solo, a power outage plunged the auditorium into complete and total darkness.

Santana immediately took advantage of everyone's confusion. Shuffling in the direction Rachel had been last, she hissed at her to stay put so she "…wouldn't freak out and run off the stage like a freakin' lemming."

Eventually stumbling into her and barely waiting for verbal confirmation, Santana slid her hands down to Rachel's hips, pulled her close, and earnestly started trying to find her mouth. After all, it wasn't every day she could mack on her secret girlfriend in the middle of glee.


	59. Chapter 59

"Hey, B."

"…Hi, Q."

"What's wrong?"

"…San's depressed because she won't tell Rachel she wants her. I don't like it."

"_What_? No. Way."

"And Rachel likes her back! But _she_ won't say anything, either. Why won't they admit it?"

"…I have _no_ idea, B."

"Maybe if I told them I liked them both, would that work?"

"You know… I _really_ don't need to hear this. I'm just… Going to head to class."

"Okay, Q. Oh, S!"

"B?"

"Help me find Rachel!"

"_Why_?"

"Rachel! Rachel!"

"Brittany. Santana. How may I help you?"

"S, Rachel, I like you both! Let's go out!"


	60. Chapter 60

"Rachel, everything was going _fine _until you opened your mouth! _God_. Why do you _always_ – "

Santana paused. Down the hall, Rachel and Finn seemed to be in another of their frequent arguments. She could see Finn clearly, his oafish face twisted in anger, while the set of Rachel's shoulders told her the girl was just as upset, even if her voice wasn't carrying.

Finn's voice rose again, "Congratulations. You did the wrong thing. _Again_." Then, with a glare at his girlfriend, he stormed away in Santana's direction.

As he passed, she casually opened her locker door into his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Finn's yelling at Rachel about breaking down in Mr. Schuester's house when it's revealed that Sue's a judge for the Regionals has always bothered me (_and why the hell does Rachel kiss him_ _afterwards_?). This is my revenge. Elsewise, I am pretty much neutral about him.


	61. Chapter 61

One Monday, Santana walked into school wearing an animal sweater and plaid skirt, Rachel close behind in a Cheerio's uniform. Puck followed, wearing a Marc Jacobs designer jacket with a long scarf and nice slacks, Kurt a second later in WMHS sweat pants and Letterman jacket.

"Fuckin' Truth or Dare. I look _so _gay," Puck scowled at his scarf.

Kurt looked at him pointedly. "It was _your _idea, Puck. Remember?"

Rachel smiled. "Well, _I_, for one, am honestly enjoying the resulting pandemonium."

Santana glared balefully at her, "Easy for _you_ to say. _You're_ not dressed like you're freakin' pedophile bait."


	62. Chapter 62

"Oh my god… Baby…" Santana breathed, gently tucking sweaty bangs behind Rachel's ears, "You did good. _So _good." Placing a lingering kiss on her wife's cheek, she wrapped her arms around her.

Rachel smiled tiredly, eyes glistening. Sagging into Santana's embrace, she dropped her head back to rest on her shoulder. "Next time, it's _your _turn," she mumbled.

Santana smiled widely. "Deal. …Hey, babe, look," she nudged Rachel gently, "Look who's here."

Opening her eyes, Rachel accepted their newborn daughter with trembling arms, cradling her to her chest. "Honey…" she whispered in awe.

Santana pulled them in close. "_My_ girls."


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: **Rough one written while I was discussing 2x04, _Duets_ with a friend, but something that has always bothered me. Santana and Mercedes deserved to win, dammit!

* * *

Rachel stared down at the piece of notebook paper Mr. Schuester was using as a ballot. She had to write Sam and Quinn. It was the only way to keep Sam. She _had _to.

But…

Glancing over to where Santana was confidently smirking down at her own paper, the set of her shoulders proud and sure, knowing she and Mercedes were going to Breadstix. The cheerleader knew she deserved to win.

Rachel knew this too. She'd never seen Santana so energized, and the duet had been electric. Santana deserved to win.

But she couldn't.

With a heavy heart, Rachel lied.


	64. Chapter 64

Santana stared. Rachel Berry was standing in her uncle's garage? And the girl of the argyle sweaters and tights and put-togetherness was clad in well-worn jeans and a tank top, slathered with grease?

To cover up that the sight of Rachel being butch annoyingly turned her on, she snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel looked up from the car engine she was bent over, smiling in surprise. Grabbing a nearby rag to clean her hands, she fixed her messy ponytail and walked over. "Santana! This is my summer job. You're Joe's niece?"

Oh god. RuPaul was her new coworker.


	65. Chapter 65

Sucking in a deep breath, Rachel pressed into the wet kiss her girlfriend started, arching into her when Santana slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She'd barely even gotten a chance to say hello before the darker girl had jumped her, but she hardly minded. The only problem was the bag of take-out she was still holding.

"Baby, baby," she moaned, scrambling around for the table she knew was somewhere around there, "The foo-ah! Food."

"Gots all I wants here," Santana grinned against her lips, hands coming up to unbutton Rachel's shirt, "And I'm sure you taste _much_ more delicious…"


	66. Chapter 66

And in that moment, Santana understood why people broke up in public. Because in the best case scenario, the person you're breaking up with would be too conscious of the public setting to not react in such a way that would draw attention to themselves. This meant that the breaking up-er could feel confidant that the breaking up-ee had no choice but to quietly accept the reality.

But Rachel had underestimated her.

"What the _fuck_?" Her voice rising, Santana clutched her coffee cup tight enough that it exploded all over her white designer jacket. "You're _fucking breaking up with me_?"


	67. Chapter 67

Santana chugged her apple cider, wishing it was alcohol. Or spiked with _something_. Because, damn, this museum party was _incredibly _dull.

Fishing out her cell phone, she noticed she had a text from Rachel. _Why do parents insist that they know everything?_

Santana raised her eyebrows. _I don't kno… Wut's up?_

_Dad's convinced he's going to beat me at Trivial Pursuit. Doesn't he remember what happened last time?_

_Hah! R u goin' 2 make him cry this time, 2?_

_I shall plead the fifth._

Santana smiled, then sighed. _This party sux. Wish u were here._

_I miss you too, Santana._


	68. Chapter 68

Tina nudged Mike. "Do you _see _that?" she hissed.

Mike whistled. "That's _huge_."

"I _know_. How big of a _mouth _would be needed to…" Tina trailed off. Catching her train of thought, Mike followed her stare to Sam. "I thought they broke up!" she whispered loudly.

"Me too. Here." Mike kicked Sam's chair, "Hey!"

Sam turned. "Dude, what?"

"You and Santana broke up, right?"

He frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

Mike and Tina exchanged glances. "Huge. Hickey."

"I can _hear _you, fucktards." Santana turned, glaring. "And no, it's not Trouty Mouth. _Please_."

"Then who – "

"Let's practice for Nationals!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.


	69. Chapter 69

"If you must know, I've sworn off boys."

"Like _that's_ a surprise," Santana rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms, she gave Rachel a fake smile, "Your sexuality finally fitting your plumbing?"

Rachel let out a puff of air in insult, shaking her head. "Santana," she glared at the girl in vexation, "Brittany and I are having a private conversation."

Santana leaned forward, "Not very _private _if you're having it where everyone's forced to hear it, now is it?"

"She does have a point." Brittany agreed, expression neutral. When Rachel looked at her, she shrugged. "What? You're voice is pretty loud…"


	70. Chapter 70

Rachel walked outside to find Santana leaning against her Prius. Pausing, she slowly approached her.

Santana straightened. "Berry."

Unlocking her car, Rachel looked at her warily, "I assume you're wanting something?"

"You're a genius." Sighing, Santana dropped her shoulders. "Rache…" she whispered, "I can't do this anymore."

Rachel froze. Whipping around, her face crumpled. "You're… You're _breaking _up – "

Santana's eyes widened. "Oh god, no. _No_. That wasn't how that was supposed to come out." Taking a step forward, she placed her hands onto Rachel's shoulders, frowning at their shaking. "No, babe, I want… I want us to be out."


	71. Chapter 71

"I don't need your particular brand of crazy today, Berry."

Rachel quirked a half smile. "What if I promise you a crazy free zone?"

"Whatever. Sure." Santana shrugged carelessly, "What do you want?" Turning her head so her knee propped up her cheek, she gave Rachel an unimpressed stare.

Rachel sat down next to her, dropping her hands into her lap, "I wish to use your voice."

Santana's eyebrows rose slightly.

"For a duet."

"Duet." Santana's eyes became shuttered.

Rachel nodded.

Santana scowled, then turned away. "I don't need charity."

"It's not charity, Santana. I know we'd sound good together."


	72. Chapter 72

Rachel snuggled into the blanket Santana draped over her. Closing her eyes and sinking into the warmth, she smiled when gentle fingers traced the line of her cheek. An affectionate chuckle caressed her ears, and soft lips pressed against her forehead, "Go ahead and take a nap, Rache. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Pouting, Rachel pursed her lips.

"You're too cute." Giving her a proper kiss, Santana's fingers stroked her cheek again, "Now sleep."

As she listened to her girlfriend pad out of the room, Rachel pulled the blanket over her head. "I love you," she whispered, drifting off.


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: **Mmm... Expect something special in drabble number 75...

* * *

She had always known she was going to be a placeholder. A makeshift replacement.

She had anticipated the blank eyes that looked through her. The kisses that were afterthoughts. The heavy touches and cold intimacy, the words that were fake.

She had expected to be an obligation.

…

She hadn't expected her growing hatred for the feelings they gave her.

Still, she held her tongue because she loved the girl those eyes, those kisses, and those touches belonged to.

Because she had always known she wasn't going to be the most important.

Because at least she got Rachel at all.


	74. Chapter 74

In the little light they had in the car, Santana had a rather nice view of her girlfriend's cleavage. Saliva gathering in her mouth, she raised her chin, angling her head into the most beneficial position.

Shifting gears, the movement of Rachel's arm did some highly interesting things to her chest. Santana licked her lips, barely catching the end of whatever the hell it was she was talking about, " – appreciate it if you talked to him."

"Babe, you lost me." Regretfully pulling her eyes away, Santana registered her girlfriend's pointed glare.

She grinned. "Can't blame a girl for lookin'."


	75. Chapter 75

"Well, if I _were _gay, I'd certainly not be attracted to _you_."

All real conversation in the choir room stopped. "What… The fuck?" "_Awk_ward." "…Damn." "Whoah."

Santana's eyes flicked towards everyone. The corners of her mouth pinched, and when she looked back at Rachel, one of her eyebrows was twitching.

"No, Rachel," she gave her a fake smile, her voice as faux-helpful as it was patronizing, "If you were gay, every single lesbian, bisexual, bi-curious woman, and Justin Bieber in the world would sooner rather jump onto the nearest dick than occupy the same argyle-rainbowed berry-flavored gay space as _you_."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I said something special was going to be in this chapter/drabble, so here goes:

Having reached 75 chapters, and 100+ reviews (first time, woo!), I have been flirting with an idea to celebrate.

I am going to open up my drabbles. Meaning, I am now accepting requests. If someone has an idea or situation they'd like to see me tackle in 100 words, tell me, and I'll do it. Doesn't matter what - give me a request, and I'll take it; K, T, M, whatever you'd like. Only stipulation is that it should have something to do with Rachel and Santana (as this _is _a Pezberry collection), but that's it. *grin*

Also, I feel obligated to disclaim that for each request I receive, I may not get to it right away. But it will be written, and credit for the idea will be given. (And if you're a registered author, I may even shoot a PM your way to let you know it's done. If you're an anon, though, don't be shy! Just because I cannot PM doesn't mean I won't write your idea.)

Sound like something fun? I hope so.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: **First request drabble! An anon asked for Pezberry getting caught by the glee club, and this is what my mind came up with. *grins* Thanks for the request!

* * *

"No – _uuunnn_ – Santana, this is too – _ahh_ – ri-_risky_."

"You're just sayin' that to hide how wet you are," Santana husked, pressing Rachel back. "Admit it," she nipped a plump lip, sliding her hand under Rachel's skirt, "Elevator sex makes you hot."

Moaning, Rachel's arms tightened around Santana's neck; it barely took any encouragement to get her to hook a leg around her waist. "You'll stop be-before the doors oh-_ohh_-open, rah-right?" Santana's fingers slipped across her, and her head fell back.

Soon after, a vocal orgasm buried a warning ding.

New Directions could only stare into the opening, intensely _occupied_ elevator.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: **Second request, this time from DarkndAngel9, who wanted a _Take Me Or Leave Me _(of which I do not own) drabble. Thank you!

* * *

_Everybody stares at me / boys, girls / I can't help it, baby_

Rachel faltered. Eyes widening, she stared at Santana for a split second before her inner timer slid her smoothly back into the song. Outwardly, she was a consummate diva; inside, her mind raced.

_Santana was a girl who stared at her?_

As the song wound down, Rachel kept Santana surreptitiously in her sight. She clapped and cheered with the others, but it wasn't any different than normal.

Disappointed but pumped by their amazing duet, Rachel hugged Mercedes. When she straightened, Santana caught her eye, smirked, and winked.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: **Third request, woo~ This one's for Cappsy, who asked for a 'diva worthy Rachel Berry proposal'. Though I'm pretty sure I didn't achieve exactly that, I think this is plenty romantic, either way. *smile* Thanks for the request! I'm having a lot of fun with these.

* * *

"Well, this is a little strange," Rachel smiled as she joined Santana onstage, "Why are we here?"

Santana took her hands. "We're here to celebrate. The director called, and… Babe, you're going to be on Broadway."

Rachel's eyes widened, and she squealed, throwing herself into Santana, who hugged her before stepping back. "Rache – Rachel." She swallowed, smiling nervously. "I planned on asking you this later, with celebrations and big romantic gestures, but I realized there's _nothing _bigger than Broadway. So, forgive me if this sucks, but," she dropped to one knee, "I love you, Rachel Berry. Will you marry me?"


	79. Chapter 79

Rachel jerked when the glass she had been leaning on suddenly vibrated from a violent impact. Peering through the window, she spotted a scowling Santana raising her fist. "Berry!" the girl yelled mutely through the glass, "Get your ass out of the bus!"

Staring down at her, Rachel shook her head.

Santana fumed, jerking a finger at her then down at the ground, "Dammit, you get _out _here. Don't make me come in there."

Rachel scoffed. "I'd like to see you try," she mouthed pertinently.

Four minutes later, Santana successfully got her out by forcibly slinging her over her shoulder.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: **Request number 4a for DarkndAngel9, wanting Santana and Rachel first times (ex. first date, first ice cream, first sweet lady kisses). *grins* Here's the first date. Again, thank you!

* * *

Rachel leaned against her front door, a wide disbelieving smile glowing on her face. Her dad walked in, paused, then crossed his arms, smiling. "Well? Verdict?"

"Dad… I've _never _had… Santana was _lovely_. Going in, I had understandable reservations as to her intentions – and indeed, if this was an elaborate prank – but I can assure you she was gentlewomanly."

"Yes?"

Rachel beamed. "Yes! She took me to the new vegan restaurant – which was very delicious, I happily report – and then to the park so we could continue conversing."

Jonathon grinned. "And did she kiss you?"

Smiling shyly, his daughter blushed.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: **Request 4b for DarkndAngel9, which means Pezberry's first ice cream. *grins* For some reason, that alone makes me go squee...

* * *

It was something as simple as Santana accepting her first bite of vegan ice cream that Rachel realized she and Santana had passed from simple hanging out to, for all intents and purposes, dating.

Smiling at the expression she made, Rachel pulled the spoon back and scooped out another bite for herself. "And?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Looking at Rachel out of one eye, Santana propped her chin onto her hand. "Well, if I'm going to continue hanging out with you and your insane choice in food, I _guess_," she sat up, smiled, and stole Rachel's spoon, "This ain't so bad."


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: **Request number 5 for JackyKay: Santana dealing with a Pezberry baby exactly like her momma Rachel. Thank you!

* * *

"Oh my _god_. B, I swear she's like a miniature, spazzier Rachel."

"Aww, you know you love Annie-Bananie," Brittany answered.

"Well, of _course_ I do." Looking up, Santana groaned. "I'll call you back." Dropping the phone, she went running after the small three year old carrying a soaking wet puppy through the house.

"Annie!" she scooped the two up, "What are you doing?"

Annie clutched her puppy tightly, making him wriggle, "Mama said rain can make you sick. I didn't want Jojo losing his bark!"

Santana shook her head. "And I'm sure Jojo appreciates it. C'mon, it's suddenly bath time…"


	83. Chapter 83

Rachel and Santana disappeared for a week. Pestering Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn did no good, even though they all kept looking at each other and giggling. Then, in the middle of Wednesday's practice, after receiving simultaneous texts, they screamed excitedly, jumped up, and hugged each other, bouncing in spot. For the rest of the week, wide, almost disbelieving smiles stretched across their faces.

On Monday, everyone found out why.

Glowing and uncontrollably smirking on Santana's part, the girls showed up to school with matching wedding rings. Rachel had finally turned eighteen, and off to Las Vegas they had gone.


	84. Chapter 84

"…This is killing you to be quiet, isn't it?"

Rachel glared at the giant smirk Santana gave her, then crossed her arms and shook her head imperiously, "It's an _art museum_; you'd think they'd _encourage_ a healthy dialogue on the impact of the various artistic choices of the artists featured."

Santana just smiled and then took her hand, drawing her into a somewhat secluded corner. "Well…" she drew out, lowering her head and searching Rachel's eyes, "What if I gave you something else to use your mouth on?"

"Our… Our first ki…?"

"Wanna talk about it instead of _doing _it?"


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: **Request number six for eniJai, who wanted a story of regret, and who can say it better than I can: 'One left town. She left the other and is now facing the consequences. Was leaving all she thought it would be?' Thank you!

* * *

The girl sitting across from her on the subway looked so much like Santana Rachel couldn't help staring at her. It hurt, but she couldn't stop. Every day since she'd left Lima, she'd seen something that reminded her of her.

They'd parted on bad terms, Rachel spending her last week at her dads' house, shut away and staring at a photoshopped picture of herself holding a Tony. It had always been her dream, and didn't Santana _know_ that?

She was finally pursuing her dream. And it wasn't Rachel's fault Santana hadn't been part of it.

Still... She couldn't look away.


	86. Chapter 86

Santana handed Rachel a bag of vegan candy hearts.

Cautiously accepting them, Rachel's lips quirked into a curious smile, "But it's nowhere near Valentine's Day."

Santana ran a hand through her hair, smirking. "It's amazing what you can find on the internet if you have your dad's unlimited credit card and aren't afraid to bully customer representatives callously while threatening to sue unless you get what you want."

As Rachel made to eat one, she was stopped. "What…?"

Santana dipped her head. "…Read it."

Looking down, Rachel realized that it and every other heart read the same thing: Kiss Me.

* * *

**A/N: **While trying to fill the first time Pezberry sweet lady kisses, I seem to be only able to write the set up, and not the actual kissing. But I'll get there eventually!


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: **Request number seven~ For heyalove, who wanted Rachel walking in on Santana and Brittany having sex. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's gasp was barely audible.

When Santana lifted her head from in between Brittany's legs, the inevitable resigned expression on her face made Rachel's heart squeeze so hard she stopped breathing. Her lips trembled and her knees weakened so much that when she turned to run, she almost crumpled to the ground.

The instinctual hand she threw out to catch herself hit the wall, and as she drew it into her body, Brittany slipped around her. "I'm so sorry you walked in on this," she whispered, then fled.

Soft footsteps walked up behind her. Shaking, Rachel turned.

Santana smiled sadly.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: **Request 8a, for pezberry, who wanted some physical and emotional fights. Here's physical. Thanks for the requests. I enjoy writing angst just as much as fluff, so people, don't be afraid to request more angst! (Though, as having been on the receiving end of a slap [and in general], I do not condone physical violence.)

* * *

A loud _smack_ slashed through the room.

As Santana lifted a hand to touch her cheek, Rachel gasped, freezing, "Oh god, Santana – "

Dark eyes burning, Santana drew her hand back. With another _smack_, Rachel's slap was returned. "There!" she spat, jaw working, "_Now _you can say we're even."

Tears welling in her eyes, Rachel cupped the growing red mark on her cheek, "I, Santana, baby… Baby, I don't know – I don't know what to _do_ now." She started sobbing, "I mean, I should-shouldn't have hit you, but… _But you hit me back_."

"Yeah. I did." Glaring, Santana sneered, "_Sorry_."


	89. Chapter 89

Leaning against the park barrier, Santana shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. "Well?" she arched a fine eyebrow, "You admit, now, that I am superior?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, walking forward to lean on her forearms against the barrier next to her. Clasping her mittened hands together, she started bobbing her head up and down. "I may… Be able to admit – though reluctant as it may be – that your idea was better than mine."

Santana smiled, then tugged her closer. Sliding her hands around her waist, she inclined her head to drop a soft kiss onto her mouth. "Awesome."


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: **Request 4c for DarkndAngel9, first sweet lady kisses. Through trial and error, here's one incarnation. They actually got to (a) kiss, this time! XD Anyway, thank you!

* * *

As she turned away, Rachel caught her hand, "Santana?" Her voice soft, she studied Santana as she absently pulled her lower lip into her mouth.

Eyes dropping to watch, Santana swallowed. Then, tilting her head, she slid a small smile onto her face. "Berry?" she asked lightly.

Rachel smiled back. "It's the end of the night. Aren't you… Forgetting something…?"

"Oh?" Stepping closer, Santana gently moved a strand of hair away from Rachel's cheek, "You…" She dipped her head, "Put out on the first date?"

In answer, Rachel lifted her chin and closed her eyes.

Santana closed the distance.

Fireworks.


	91. Chapter 91

Puck fell through Santana's window. Laughing, she didn't help him up.

"_Dude_," Puck rubbed his elbow, "Why aren't you trimming your bush? It nearly ate me _alive_."

Santana's eyebrows rose. "Do you realize what you just said to me?" She shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

Puck leered. "Maybe I'm making a booty call."

"Zizes give you back your balls?"

He glared at her. "For that, Satan," he turned back to the window, "I won't tell you that Mercedes knows how you-know-hot-jewish-american-princess-who thinks about you."

Santana grabbed Puck's arm, squeezing. "Asshole. _Tell_ me."

He smirked. "She's all yours."


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: **Request number nine, for Cappsy, who asked for Santana and someone else arguing over why they deserve to be with Rachel more. Thank you!

* * *

Jutting her finger into Jesse St. James' face, Santana raised her voice. "No, you listen here, St. Douchebag. _You _not only publicly humiliated her, but you also rubbed a chicken fetus into her face!"

Jesse scoffed, batting her away. Drawing himself up straight, he crossed his arms, "And _you _tormented her for _years_. Admittedly, it helped her flair for the dramatic, but that is no excuse for _you_, now is it?"

Narrowing her eyes, Santana took a step forward. "Well, hows about the fact that I am a _hundred _times more attractive than you? Yeah? And your voice _sucks_, too."


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: **Request 10, for an anon who wanted a follow up to drabble 87; the aftermath of Rachel catching Brittany and Santana sleeping together. Hah hah, you, anon, my dear, discovered how to make me continue these drabbles (at least in 100 word increments XD). And now I have informed everyone else. My, my...

* * *

She spent the night crying onto Kurt's shoulder.

Santana had tried to talk to her, but Rachel had gotten such a severe panic attack that an ambulance had had to be called. Once there, after oxygen had been administered, Rachel had refused to see her, instead calling for Kurt to pick her up.

It was a night he had known was going to happen eventually. Santana was many things, but monogamous was not one of them. And for Santana to have chosen Brittany… Kurt knew that no matter how much she loved Santana, Rachel shouldn't – couldn't – _wouldn't_ take her back.


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: **Request 11 (I think I'll just start shortening these to R# or something after this), for Me loves angst, who asked for unrequited Pezberry where both Brittany and Santana are in  
love with Rachel but Brittany's the only one who has the courage to tell her. Thank you!

* * *

Santana fucking hated herself. Watching Brittany and Rachel, all wrapped up in each other _every single fucking day_, it killed her.

That could have been her. It _should _have been her.

But it wasn't. And it was her own fucking _stupid _fault.

Brittany had offered to step back, but Santana, afraid what confessing to Rachel would _mean _for her personally and socially, and almost a hundred percent certain that Brittany had _no_ chance with her, had shrugged her off.

But there they were. _So disgustingly fuckin' in love_.

Dammit, Rachel should have been_ hers_! Not _Brittany__'s_.

Santana fucking hated herself.


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: **R12 for gleefan13, who asked for Finn hitting on Rachel and Santana getting jealous enough that she ends up accidentally outing their relationship. Thank you!

* * *

Finishing his song, Finn approached Rachel. "Rachel," he smiled, "I've been thinking – a _lot _– lately, and you know I don't like to do that too much because it makes my head feel hot. But I realized something." He smiled boyishly. "I never stopped loving you. And I think I'm ready for us to get back together."

Rachel licked her lips. "Finn," she started, "Though I applaud your courage in so brazenly approaching me, I'm sorry, but the time for our relationship has passed."

Finn blinked. "But you _love _me! Finchel! We're _Finchel_."

"_No_, it's _Pezberry_ now," Santana suddenly snapped. "Pezberry!"


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: **R13 for TheNumberOneNoffFan, who asked for best friend Pucktana with Puck telling Santana to "confess to her already!" Thank you!

* * *

"I don't know how you can tolerate her," Puck sat down, "I mean, she's totally hot and us hot Jews have to stick together, but her brand of crazy's just _way _too intense for me."

Unimpressed, Santana continued staring in the direction of the piano. "That's probably why your relationship lasted only three days."

"Nahh." Leaning back, Puck scratched his chin, "It's 'cuz she's a fuckin' prude."

Santana brought her fist down onto his thigh.

"_What _the _hell_?" Puck yelped, shoving her shoulder. "Goddamn, if you _care _so much, ask her out already!" He paused, smirking. "No. Really. For me."


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: **R8b for pezberry; the emotional fight. Thank you!

* * *

"You _always _do this!" Santana clenched her jaw, turning away.

"No," Rachel smacked her newspaper down onto the table, standing up, "You don't – I feel like you don't even attempt to understand my concerns. If you'd _listen _to me, I'm sure you'd agree with me!"

Santana shook her head. "Why bother?" she shoved herself back from the wall, grabbing her jacket and keys, "You and I both know you'll find something _new _that I _can't_ or _won't_ do." Lines deepened on her face as the skin around her eyes reddened. "And I'm sick of it. _You're not always right, Rachel_!"


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: **Joint R14 for heyalove and Cappsy. Heyalove asked for Santana to walk in on Rachel cheating, while Cappsy asked for the same thing but specified that it was Quinn Rachel was cheating with. Thank you!

* * *

Although Rachel's car was in the driveway, Santana couldn't see her. "Rache?" she called out, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag, "Where are you? I gots some Breadstix!"

Hearing a slight noise from their bedroom, she figured Rachel was watching TV and didn't hear her. She happily trotted down the hall. Bedroom meant cuddles, and cuddles and breadsticks after the day she'd had would be _amazing_.

Pushing the door open, she smiled widely, "Hey, hun, I – "

Quinn. Naked on top of Rachel. An equally naked Rachel.

Breadsticks spilled on the floor. Without a word, Santana turned around.


	99. Chapter 99

"Let me corrupt you."

"What?" Rachel looked over her shoulder at the girl who had walked up behind her.

"Let Me Corrupt You," Santana repeated, dark eyes smirking. Bending so she was at height level with Rachel, she slid her arm past her to settle her fingers onto the keys next to the ones Rachel's were curled on. "That's the name of the song you and I are going to write."

Rachel could smell her perfume, and the heat of her body prickled up and down in her awareness. "Let Me… Corrupt You?"

Santana hummed, pushing a key down. "Wa-nky."


	100. Chapter 100!

As Rachel walks closer, she already has tears in her eyes, and I smile when I notice that her bouquet is trembling. My girl has always felt emotions deeply, but today, she's not alone. With each step, my heart speeds up.

Finally I can take her hands, and my heart almost explodes. God willing, I'll never let her go.

She smiles, and she's so beautiful and I love her so much I can't help kissing her. I know I'm not supposed to, but this is my wedding, and I don't care: the soon-to-be Mrs. Santana Berry-Lopez is kissing me back.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like the drabble idea my friend Reader458 helped me come up with for the 100th drabble of this collection? *smiles*

Anyway, I can't believe I reached 100. No words, no words. Well, maybe another thank you! to everyone. But aside from that, I guess I can only say: _Here's to many more_!


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N: **R15 for pezberryfan who wanted one about the glee club being told. Thank you!

* * *

The glee club thought nothing of seeing Rachel, Santana, and Brittany sitting together because most figured it had to do with the _Fondue for Two _segment about Rachel tutoring the two in geography.

However, when Brittany excitedly pushed Rachel and Santana up to the front, it was obvious something _different _was happening. _How _different, though, none of them had known.

As everyone watched, Santana rolled her eyes, grabbed Rachel, and kissed her. She pulled back. "You got that? She _mine_."

Rachel stepped back, glaring at her, "How cavewoman of you."

Santana shrugged. "What can I say? It's how I roll."


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N: **R16 for an anon, who asked for break up sex. Hard break up sex. And with this (as well as because of some of the upcoming requests!) I feel obligated to change the rating to M. Thanks for the prompt!

* * *

Raking her fingernails down Santana's back, Rachel bucked violently against her. "I hate you," she hissed, one of her hands splaying out to shove against Santana's neck.

Growling, Santana ground her hipbone harder into Rachel's thrusts, pushing down on her sternum to force the smaller girl back. "You're a whore," she rasped as she slammed two fingers into her.

Screaming, Rachel bit down on Santana's shoulder as hard as she could, rocking with each painful, brutal thrust. "_You're _the whore," she dug her fingernails into Santana's scalp, desperately clashing their teeth together, lips already swollen and smeared with blood. "_You_."


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N: **R17a for Jenny, who asked for three scenarios; here's the first one, where she wanted one of them getting run over in front of the other and dying in her arms. Thanks!

* * *

The light had turned red before they had come to the crosswalk, green telling them it was okay to proceed. With casual looks back and forth, Santana and Rachel continued their friendly argument, pretending to care more than they really did.

And suddenly Santana retroactively became aware of thousands pounds of metal flying past her in a wave of too close as deafening blaring horns, screaming brakes, and Rachel's boneless body skidding across harsh pavement filtered into focus.

Rachel looked wrong as she walked towards her. Kneeling, Santana laid her hand on a warm cheek and felt her friend die.


	104. Chapter 104

"Ohh, what do we have here? Hey, Azimio, it's the littlest gleek _freak_."

"Aw, yeah, the gleek freak! Hey, g.f., anyone ever tell you you're the perfect size for me to throw at the _other _gleek freaks?"

"Yeahh! Like Bowling for _Freaks_!"

Santana rolled her eyes. Wordsmiths, Azimio and Karofsky were not.

She strode over to the two blocks of wood who masqueraded as jocks. "Azimio, Karofsky," she shouldered her way in between them, "I suggest you two scram if you don't want _cer-tain _photos getting _lea-ked_."

Paling, both boys bolted.

Smug, Santana turned to Rachel. "Bowling for Freaks, _please_."


	105. Chapter 105

"Sanchel? Sachel? Lo…Berry? _Loberry_? What the hell is _that_, Lopez!"

"Honey?" Walking into her room to see Santana camped out on her bed, grumpily staring into space, Rachel slid in next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, worming her way in so she leaned back against Santana's chest, pulling her arms around her.

"Ugh." Shaking her head, Santana nuzzled Rachel's hair, "Just trying to think up our stupid relationship name."

Rachel mouthed 'relationship name'. "Raypez?" she asked, then grimaced. "Berrytana? Lochel? Pezchel?"

"Pezchel… I kinda like that." Santana gently nipped Rachel's ear, "You wanna gets your Pezchel on?"


	106. Chapter 106

**A/N: **R18 for - okay, apparently ffnet wants to not display your name, so I'll space it out - Faberry fan but loving these pieces: Santana beats Rachel up at school to prove to everybody that she's not in love with her and they weren't seen kissing like the rumor that's going around says they were. Well. People are certainly having me working on angsty little things. I truly don't mind; I'm just trying to alternate fluff, neutral, and angst. Hopefully I'm doing a good job of that. Anyway, thanks! (Again, I do not condone violence!)

* * *

Rachel had no warning for the furious impact that whipped her to the right, her body jerking. Nausea exploded in her throat, and before she could put a hand up to her cheek, another punch crunched into her other eye.

"Fucking dyke!" was shrieked into her ears as she was knocked to the ground, a tennis shoe slamming into her ribs. "Disgusting piece of _shit_!"

Trying to curl into a ball, Rachel started sobbing. "Why? _Why_? Stop! S-_stop_! Please – _San_. _Please_. **_Stop_**!"

Santana wrenched her head up. "I'd _never _kiss you," she snarled, "**_Never_**."

Crimson blood exploded from Rachel's nose.


	107. Chapter 107

Relaxing on the couch, Santana raised her eyebrows at her nicely dressed girlfriend. "…Did I forget date night?"

"No, you're safe. I, however, have dinner plans," Rachel gently brushed Santana's bangs back.

"Yeah?"

The doorbell rang, and Shelby Corcoran was let in.

Santana jumped up. "_You_!"

"Honey," Rachel shook her head, grabbing her hand, "It's alright. She just wants to talk."

Santana eyed Shelby distrustfully. Pulling her girlfriend aside, she lowered her voice. "Understand: I trust you. Not her. She already hurt you once."

"San, I'm fine. I want to do this," Rachel smiled reassuringly, "But you're sweet to worry."


	108. Chapter 108

**A/N: **R19a for hemolovin, who wanted two first time with a strap on drabbles, with each girl getting a chance to give. If not obvious, this drabble is rated M. Thanks!

* * *

"Make sure it's buckled correctly," Rachel breathed as their lips separated.

"It's good," Santana husked, pulling Rachel's chin close to her again, "You ready?"

Pressing a kiss into her jaw, Rachel let Santana gently push her down. Her legs fell open, and loving fingers stroked her into a slow orgasm. When she sighed, Santana leaned forward to kiss her, sliding their bodies together.

Feeling her, Rachel trembled.

Santana smiled. "Relax," she murmured, softly stroking her hair. Letting her wrap her hand around one of her own, she moved back, settling between her legs. Rachel breathed in, and Santana pushed forward.


	109. Chapter 109

**A/N: **R20a for DarkndAngel9 who requested a series of drabbles on Blame It On the Alcohol; this one is the BIOtA episode. Thanks!

* * *

Pink was _delicious_. She could drink it forever. She _wanted _to drink it forever. Rachel giggled as she weaved her way towards where the pink had come from.

Getting there, she realized _there was no more pink_. Tears welled in her eyes, and she stumbled backwards into the couch.

"Hey! Watch it, dwarf!" a familiar voice snapped, and Rachel turned to see _a Santana who had pink in her hands!_

Without preamble, Rachel jumped onto her lap. Wondering if lips that had been drinking pink tasted as good as pink itself, she grabbed Santana's head.

Mmm… Santana-pink tasted even _better_.


	110. Chapter 110

Rachel met her gaze squarely. "Because you insulted me."

"I've insulted you for years. Try again."

Her frown deepening at Santana's retort, Rachel shook her head. "This time was different," she asserted, "And I know you know this as well."

Santana tilted her head a little, though her expression didn't change. Her eyes flickered, and she looked down at her coffee before taking a sip.

Rachel could see that though she _looked _calm, the other girl really wasn't. "Why are you doing this, Santana?" she asked.

Tapping her fingernails on the table, Santana sighed, raising her gaze. "Because I can."


	111. Chapter 111

Rachel cleared her throat obnoxiously loud. Pausing, Santana groaned mentally but finished swinging her backpack up to her shoulder. Slamming her locker door closed, she turned an unimpressed stare onto the smaller girl. "I _thought _I heard the Lollypop Guild. I don't see my candy. You should get on that."

Rachel didn't bat an eyelash. "Santana," she pushed a Tupperware container into Santana's hands, "Please consider my proposal." Then, with a slight blush over the bridge of her nose even as her chin rose, she spun around dramatically and strode down the hall.

Rolling her eyes, Santana shook the container.


	112. Chapter 112

**A/N: **R21 for pezberryfan, who wanted Santana witnessing Rachel getting bullied by Karofsky and putting a stop to it. Thanks!

* * *

Catching Brittany's hand to stop her, Santana shook her head. "I've got this," she pushed up the sleeves of her dress. Firming her expression, she strode up to Karofsky, tapping his shoulder.

Pulling back, Karofsky turned.

"David," Santana tilted her head, raising her eyebrows, "Didn't you get the message during our last little 'talk'?" She lowered her voice. "Right or left. _Pick_."

Karofsky scoffed, but when Santana lifted a hand to her hair, deliberately mouthing 'razors, _all _up in there', he stalked off with a quick, "You losers aren't worth it."

Santana smirked, then dipped her head. "You good, Berry?"


	113. Chapter 113

**A/N: **R22 for DarkndAngel9, who wanted a follow up to drabble 85 (eniJai's regret request). Thanks!

* * *

She'd had an amazingly bad day, and she'd seen the girl who looked like Santana for the fifth time. Walking into her apartment, Rachel couldn't stay away anymore.

Six rings passed before Santana picked up. "…Rachel."

Tears instantly welled up at the sound of her voice, and Rachel started shamefully crying.

"You called me up to _cry_ at me?" Santana snapped, her voice harsh and strained.

"No," Rachel's breath shuddered. She could barely speak, forcing out a strangled, "I miss you."

Silence. Then, "_Fuck_ you." Santana made an outraged noise, her words breaking into pained sobs, "God _dammit_. _Fuck_._ You_."


	114. Chapter 114

**A/N: **R20b for DarkndAngel9; the second blame it on the alcohol request, of which this is a hangover and a morning after. Thanks! If you all bear with me, I'm going to do a little overdosing on fluffy stories for a bit. Though I love writing angst (and you all have given me some really amazing angsty prompts), I want some old-fashioned fluffiness for a bit. And though I'm doing that, as well as maybe asking for some really nice fluffy or friendship requests? don't be afraid of giving me more angst. I can handle it. *grins*

* * *

Stumbling into the kitchen, Santana saw what she assumed was Rachel sitting at the counter; her eyes were so bleary and her head pounded so much she wasn't sure of _anything_. But when the blob rose and made its way towards her, she was sure it was Rachel's small hands sliding around her arm and waist. "What did I _drink_?" she moaned.

"I'm not sure," Rachel whispered, softly kissing her forehead, "But it _was_ entertaining." She sounded _way _too amused.

Santana groaned as she teetered over to the chair, "Do I even wanna _know_?"

Rachel giggled. "No, you really don't."


	115. Chapter 115

**A/N: **R23 for bloodbones13, who asked for Quinn and Brittany walking in on Santana and Rachel having sex in the glee room (...just pretend Brittany's behind Quinn). Thanks!

* * *

Santana snaked her hands around Rachel's hips. "What's the point of you sitting up here if I can't get you…" she pulled her to the edge of the piano, stepping forward to nestle herself in between her legs, "Right…" She claimed Rachel's mouth in a deep, open mouthed kiss and slid her hands down to cup her ass, "Where I want you?"

"That's a good question," Rachel whispered, arching into Santana. "Mmm…" she canted her hips up, "I _love_ how you feel against me."

In answer, Santana rocked into her.

"_Ohh_," Rachel moaned.

" – my god," Quinn's stunned voice finished.


	116. Chapter 116

**A/N: **R24 for gleek123, who asked for Rachel to have a nightmare. Thanks!

* * *

Snapping awake, Rachel stared into the dark, terrified. Her blankets heavy and stifling, it took her over five minutes to calm down enough to be able to push them off and sit up. With shaking fingers, she grabbed her phone.

Ten minutes later, a pajama-clad Santana knocked on her door. Rachel pulled her in, squeezing her tightly as she buried herself in her arms.

"Hey…" Santana murmured, softly rubbing her back, "It was only a nightmare." She kissed her forehead. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed."

"Will you stay and hold me?" Rachel whispered.

Santana took her hand. "Definitely."


	117. Chapter 117

**A/N: **R25 for nikechucks, who asked for a drabble about Pezberry nerdiness that may have to do with an old game. Thanks! Also, now we go back to our originally scheduled forecast of fluff, angst, and everything in between. I recharged my angst battery. *grins*

* * *

Sitting on a large beanbag chair and playing her Super Nintendo, Rachel barely had time to brace herself before Santana plopped into her lap, snatching the controller away from her.

Rachel poked Santana's back, "Santana. You're sitting on me."

"I know," Santana answered distractedly as she made Princess Peach jump over Birdo's egg, "But I ain't movin'." Then, a thought hit her, and she quickly pecked Rachel's cheek, "Hi babe," before turning back to the game.

Rachel sighed, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. "You could have crushed me…" she pouted.

Santana nodded. "Could have. Didn't. You still love me."


	118. Chapter 118

**A/N: **R17b for Jenny, whose second request was for one of them to be shot. Thanks!

* * *

It was like the world had just been plunged into the middle of a movie. A horror movie. A movie where people were killed, one by one, until the police could catch the madman.

It had to be a movie because there was no other way to explain why she was sitting at her wife's hospital bed, holding onto her hand for dear life while she fought against the bullets that had ripped through her body.

Rachel's hand was cold and limp, barely warming in her grip. Brushing her lips across her knuckles, Santana forced herself to breathe, and waited.


	119. Chapter 119

Leaping onto her bed, Santana pulled out her phone. Hitting speed dial, as soon as Brittany picked up, she commanded, "Ask me how it went."

"How what went?"

"_Britts_! My date!"

"Was it delicious?"

"I – what?" Frowning incredulously, Santana shook her head, "_No_, my date with Rachel."

"You shared your date with Rachel?"

"…B. _Going_-_out_-date, not _fruit_-date." Santana rolled her eyes. Not able to keep a smile off her face anymore, she continued, "…She kissed me today."

"Don't you kiss people all the time?"

"Well, yeah," Santana smiled faintly, "But Rachel… She's different. And I think it's a… _Good _different."


	120. Chapter 120

**A/N: **R26 for silver tears and wasted fears; Puck loves Rachel, but since Santana's his bro, he gives her his blessing to go for it. Thanks!

* * *

When Santana texted him for a ride, Puck knew something was up. Santana _always_ stayed with Brittany, and she'd been avoiding him lately. Kissing Rachel's forehead and slipping on a t-shirt, he left to find out what was up.

As soon as she saw him, Santana started sobbing. Hearing his name, Rachel, and numerous sorries, Puck frowned. "Wait," he interrupted, "You… _Love_… Rachel?"

Getting a barely noticeable nod, he felt his heart break.

Silently, he drove her to Rachel's. As she got out, he grabbed her wrist, rasping gruffly, "You better take care of her."

She smiled sadly. "I will."


	121. Chapter 121

**A/N: **R27 for Cappsy; Santana propositions Rachel into joining her and Brittany in a threesome. Thank you!

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes. "Santana?"

"Berry." Studying her over the grape slushie she was mixing, the girl raised an eyebrow, "Friday. What?" She lifted the straw, taking a sip.

Rachel stared before blinking and looking up. She frowned. "Why are you asking?"

"True." Santana lowered the slushie, walking forward. Pushing it into Rachel's hand as she passed, she paused behind her. "I don't need to ask because I _know_ you'll be at mine. With _you_, B, and I in _my_ bed and _my_ house _all weekend_…" Warm grape scent blew across Rachel's cheek, dangerously close to her lips, "_You'll come_."


	122. Chapter 122

**A/N: **R28 for an anon who asked for Santana speaking now (I love that!) at Finchel's wedding and Rachel not being sure who to choose. Thanks!

* * *

_Speak now or forever hold your peace._

Finn stared at Santana, his hands gripping Rachel's tightly, "Why can't you let Rachel be _happy_ – "

"Because she's _not_," Santana snapped, glaring at him, "And you don't even _see _that." She turned to Rachel. "He's – _This_ is all _wrong_. You _know _this. Rachel, don't marry him. Please. You deserve so much _more_."

"Santana," Rachel choked, her eyes flickering to Finn, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." Santana reached up to cradle Rachel's face, gently turning her back, "Isn't that enough?"

Tears gathered in Rachel's eyes. "I… I don't know."


	123. Chapter 123

**A/N: **R29 for an anon; Santana accidentally sees cuts on Rachel's wrist and confronts her. Thanks!

* * *

She kept on fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress, and since she was sitting on the floor below her, Santana continued to be distracted with the motion. Then, as Rachel sat up and started to agree with something Mr. Schue said, the shifting of her shoulders pulled her sleeve back.

After the performance, she cornered Rachel in the bathroom. Without a word, she walked up behind her, pressed her front to her back, and grabbed her arm. Rachel resisted, but it was useless.

"Berry…" Rachel started struggling against her, and Santana tightened her embrace, forcing her to stay, "_Why_?"


	124. Chapter 124

**A/N: **R30 for ocfanatic2013 and DarkndAngel9, who asked for a follow up to drabble 100. Thanks!

* * *

"Rachel! I'm _going _to carry you over the threshold. Now, I can throw you over my shoulder and be all unromantic, _or_ you can let me be a _good_ wife," Rachel interrupted, giving Santana a deep kiss, "Mmm… Okay, good wife!"

Squealing and throwing her arms around Santana's neck, Rachel laughed as Santana succeeded in carrying her across the threshold. Then, gently letting Rachel down and pulling her close, Santana dropped her head to nuzzle Rachel's ear, "The new Mrs. Berry-Lopez?"

"Yes, the other new Mrs. Berry-Lopez?"

"We're really married, aren't we?"

"Yes." Rachel kissed her softly, "We really are."


	125. Chapter 125

**A/N: **R31 for Merryn Emrys; a follow up to the aftermath of Santana sleeping with Brittany, but in Santana's POV. So a companion to drabble 93 (which was a follow up to 87). Thanks! Oh, and yes, more chapters to this drabble mini-series are coming. *smiles*

* * *

"She called _you_?"

Kurt raised his hand. "I don't want to hear it, Santana. I'm not the one you should be talking to. And understandably, she doesn't want to talk to you, either."

"_Hummel_," Santana started, but he shook his head, taking a step back.

"You know, when you first started dating her, I asked you if you were going to be able to be only with _her_. And you told me she was worth it. What changed?" Kurt stared at her, "What changed, Santana?"

Santana clenched her jaw, looking away.

Kurt sighed. "Do her a favor, Santana. Stay away."


	126. Chapter 126

**A/N: **R32 for Harlequinification; Brittberry friendship makes Santana jealous. Thanks!

* * *

Santana leaned back against her locker, watching her two best friends talking down the hall. Brittany was smiling widely with her hand on Rachel's shoulder as Rachel laughed, pushing a lock of Brittany's hair back from her face. Santana shifted uncomfortably. Why the _fuck _was her stomach bothering her so much? It wasn't like Rachel never touched _Santana's _hair. There wasn't anything _special _about it.

_Whatever_. Deciding that she was _done _waiting for her friends to stop being so damn _selfish_ as to not include her in whatever _shit_ they were talking about, she pushed up and stalked towards them.


	127. Chapter 127

**A/N: **R33a for anon1, who had a series of four requests involving pregnancy; this one is Pezberry trying for a baby with the actual artificial insemination part. Thanks!

* * *

Santana examined the needleless syringe, "I'm suddenly questioning my worth as a man." Noticing Rachel's expression, she nodded. "I'm serious. I couldn't get you pregnant _myself_, but that doesn't mean I didn't _want _to." She stroked Rachel's belly, smiling wistfully, "If I couldn't put little Santanas in there, at least I could do the next best thing."

"I feel the same way," Rachel smiled, tugging Santana closer. Sliding her arms around her neck, she kissed her, whispering, "I wish you could've, too. But you know what?"

Santana shivered. "What?"

"It's still _you_ getting me pregnant. And I'm happy."

"Me too."


	128. Chapter 128

**A/N: **I made up Matthew. Also, I believe this is correct Spanish (growing up in Southern California and middle school language classes are good for some retention of language), but if not, you can blame my Spanish proofreader (who grew up speaking it but hasn't lately). So we're not infallible.

* * *

Grabbing her wrist, Santana slid her fingers down to dig into Rachel's. Then, stepping forward to shoulder her out of the way, she stared intently at Matthew. "Listen, _Matty. _You are _not _gonna get all up on that," she jerked her head in Rachel's direction, "And you wanna know why?"

Stunned, Rachel limply kept her hand in Santana's, eyes flicking back and forth between her and Matthew, who spluttered, "Hey, I'm sure she can speak for herself – "

"Because while you're thinkin' you're all _kinds_ of hot shit, this chica?" Santana raised a finger, bobbing her head up, "Está _conmigo_."


	129. Chapter 129

Finishing changing her books for the weekend, Rachel closed her locker and turned around, looking forward to getting home to her newly bought collection of Super Nintendo games.

Only, Santana was in her path. Stopping abruptly, Rachel's large eyes flew up to stare at her.

"What?" Santana asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You're… You're still here. Normally you insult me and walk away." Bringing her books in close to her chest, she took a step so she was closer to Santana's side instead of in front of her. "I've always assumed it's so you don't have to risk getting verbally counterattacked."


	130. Chapter 130

**A/N: **R20c for DarkndAngel9; the last blame it on the alcohol request with a night at the bar (which in this case is more like a club, but 'gay club' doesn't have the same ring to it in my head as 'gay bar'). I'll let you in on a secret: writing-like-this-makes-Word-count-the-full-line-as-one-word-muahahaha.

* * *

When Blaine knocked into her she-couldn't-remember-what-it-was-called-because-Kurt-had-shoved-it-into-her-hand-while-only-yelling-its-name-once-so-she-didn't-exactly-catch-it-over-the-loud-Eurodance-that-actually-wasn't-that-bad-but-she'd-cut-a-bitch-before-she'd-say-that-out-loud-music-though-remembered-it-had-allusions-to-raunchy-sex-in-the-title-which-was-good-because-that-automatically-made-it-worth-drinking-in-a-gay-bar-if-she-wanted-to-pick-up-some-tail-that-night-because-her-apartment-had-been-too-empty-ever-since-Brittany-had-left-for-Los-Angeles-last-month-and-no-she-still-wasn't-depressed-about-that-anymore-she-was-Santana-fucking-Lopez-and-she-could-have-anyone-she-wanted-if-she-wanted-anyone-like-that-cute-blonde-chick-in-the-corner-who-had-been-eye-sexing-her-ever-since-she'd-walked-in-the-door-and-oh-_fuck_-that-was-Rachel-Berry-the-blonde-was-now-chatting-up-in-such-a-low-and-high-cut-dress-that-it-should-have-been-criminal-if-Berry-didn't-look-so-damn-fuckable-that-Santana-wanted-to-bend-her-over-the-nearest-table-and-slam-into-her-so-hard-that-she'd-never-be-able-to-sleep-with-anyone-else-ever-again-because-Santana-knew-for-a-fact-she-was-that-good-_god_-_dammit_-_fucking_-_hell_-_Blaine_! drink, Santana could only watch as pale pink liquid disappeared down her cleavage.

Suddenly, small hands were patting at her chest with napkins before Rachel was dragging her across the bar by her arm. Cutting ahead in line without any apologies, Rachel shoved her into the single toilet bathroom and started staring at her breasts while Santana helpfully breathed in.

"Hmm, we should probably take your dress off so we can – "

"You wanna go back to my place?" Santana interrupted.

Rachel faltered, "What?"

In answer, Santana kissed her.

"Oh," Rachel breathed, "Okay then."


	131. Chapter 131

**A/N: **R34a for PaoHalliwell, who asked for Pezberry babies. Thanks!

* * *

"…No wonder Rachel was so fat," Brittany stared into the hospital bassinets, eyes wide, "How did they all fit? Rachel's _tiny._"

"I have _no _idea…" Santana answered faintly, teary eyes examining every little nose, every little curled fist. She breathed out, a wide, disbelieving smile growing on her face, "But God help me, B, I already love them all."

()

"I hate them _all_," Santana moaned, "Fifteen minutes! Is that too much to ask? Beauty sleep! Haven't they ever heard of beauty sleep?"

"Apparently not," Rachel yawned, "But it's your turn."

Santana, forcing herself to pull back from Rachel, grumbled. "_Yay_…"


	132. Chapter 132

**A/N: **R35a, which is a follow up to drabble 106. There are going to be a couple of follow up drabbles, with requests from a couple of different people that I am going to order in the best way chronologically. This current drabble is for Faberry-fan-but-loving-these-pieces, who asked for a drabble of Santana's regret. Thanks!

* * *

Santana sat in the waiting room, Mr. Schuester's hand heavy on her shoulder. Rachel was past the double doors, being attended to and looked at by the emergency room staff.

Santana stared at her hands. Her nails were caked with Rachel's blood, her equally blood splattered knuckles turning purple.

Two men walked in, looking harried and worried. His hand tightening momentarily on her shoulder, Mr. Schuester let go and stood to go over to them.

She couldn't look at them.

_Rachel_.

The red swam in her vision then started running on her skin. She sobbed harder.

_What had she done_?


	133. Chapter 133

**A/N: **R36 for an anon; Rachel's distracting Santana as she's driving. Thanks!

* * *

"Mmm…" Rachel moaned throatily as she leaned back into the passenger seat she'd lowered all the way, stretching her arms behind her head. Her breasts pressed against the fabric of her shirt, the change in position making her skirt hike up a tanned, toned thigh.

Glancing at her, Santana's eyes widened behind her sunglasses, but she expertly kept the rest of her face expressionless. "What are you doing?" she asked boredly.

Shifting a couple of times, Rachel sighed and sat up. "You mind if I remove my shirt? It's digging into my neck."

Santana's eyes immediately flicked back to her.


	134. Chapter 134

**A/N: **R37 for Cappsy; Santana kidnaps Rachel and makes her a sex slave. Thanks! Also, I'm supposed to be writing an essay, and here I am, writing pieces... Of course.

* * *

After junior year, Santana kidnapped Rachel. For the rest of the summer, she succeeded in not only keeping people unaware of what she was doing, keeping Rachel's life moving properly on the surface, but slowly and surely manipulating Rachel into exactly what Santana wanted.

Then she took advantage of her shamelessly.

Some days she made Rachel fuck her between classes, making her choose a different way each time. Other days she would make Rachel fuck her continuously until she passed out, then give her a mercy fuck to keep her sated.

Rachel was hers, and Santana had never been happier.


	135. Chapter 135

**A/N: **R17c for Jenny; one of them stabs the other one. Thanks!

* * *

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"I stabbed her."

"Ma'am?"

"I stabbed her! Send an ambulance! _She won't stop bleeding_!"

"Okay, ma'am, please calm down. Help is on the way. Are you putting pressure onto the wound?"

"I am! I'm putting pressure – oh god, baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I – I didn't mean to, I swear. Baby, please, _please_, you have to live."

"Ma'am, is she conscious? Where is she hurt?"

"Y-yes, she's – she's awake. God, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Where – ?"

"Her chest! I can't believe I - but she's having trouble _breathing _and – No. _No_. _Stay with me_! **_Baby_**!"


	136. Chapter 136

Artie often saw things others did not. Things like when Santana and Rachel standing at Brittany's locker turned from sneers and insults into sneers and insults with fingers that sought each other out.

At first, he didn't get it. Convinced pod people had invaded, he'd asked Brittany. She'd stared at him, then grinned, excitedly launching into a play-by-play of how, why, and when Santana and Rachel had started dating.

Though it still didn't make much sense to him, he slowly realized that it worked. Both girls were still crazy, but their crazies complimented each other.

And, shyah, it was hot.


	137. Chapter 137

**A/N: **R33b for anon1; Santana's pregnant and being a complete bitch to Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm home!"

"About _fucking_ time, Rachel! Jesus, did you at least bring the KFC?"

Sighing, Rachel forced a placating smile on her face as she walked into the living room where her heavily pregnant wife sat propped up on the couch. "Of course," she kissed Santana hello.

Accepting the bucket, Santana impatiently shoved a drumstick into her mouth. "It's cold!" she complained, glaring at Rachel, "I can't eat it _cold_!"

Rachel's smile didn't slip, "I'll heat it up for you."

"No. Don't bother."

"Honey, I can – "

"No! I'm hungry! Do you want me to starve?"

"…Of course not, honey."


	138. Chapter 138

When Rachel appeared in the doorway, blearily rubbing her eyes, Santana paused lugging in all her new supplies. "Hi babe," she offered cheerfully.

"You're a little late. What were you doing?" Rachel yawned, coming up to her side, "And what is all this?"

"Well," Santana smiled, "If you close your eyes, I'll show you."

Looking at her curiously, Rachel did so. "Okay…"

Grabbing the cage she'd left in the hallway, Santana came back. "Here, hold out your hands."

Rachel's eyes flew open, and she squealed. Immediately cuddling their new kitten, she leaned up, cupped Santana's face, and kissed her deeply.


	139. Chapter 139

**A/N: **MY FINALS ARE DONE! NO MORE HOMEWORK! AFTER WEDNESDAY, I AM HOME FREE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

The sweat was stinging her eyes; no matter how often she used her forearm to wipe her forehead, it kept dripping down. Wishing she had grabbed a sweatband when she'd had the chance, Santana looked up when a shadow fell over her.

"Lemonade?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Ohh, babe, you know I gots to have my lemonade!" Dropping her trowel, she hoisted herself up, then accepted the ice cold glass. Chugging half of it, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sighed happily, then chugged the rest.

"Thirsty?" Rachel giggled, making Santana stick her tongue out at her.


	140. Chapter 140

Santana reached out and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her down to fall onto her lap.

Before she could start struggling, Santana sighed deeply. "Relax, Berry," she whispered into Rachel's ear, shifting so it was more comfortable holding her, "I'm not going to bite."

Heart hammering in her chest, Rachel slowly untensed her muscles. Without wandering hands and inappropriate touches, it was surprisingly nice to be in Santana's arms. She was warm and solid, and even if the feeling of her chest against her back was still unexpected, the physical sensation of feeling someone against her was welcome.


	141. Chapter 141

**A/N: **R19b for hemolovin; first time with a strap on where Rachel is giving. Thanks!

* * *

Sliding up and grinding down, Santana watched as the smaller girl under her arched and strained to thrust into Santana as hard as she could. "Uhn… Mmm.. You're pretty good for this being your first time," she offered, rolling her hips.

"I'm finding," Rachel panted, reaching up press against Santana's stomach to feel the muscles moving under her skin, "Using a rhythmic cadence helps."

"Hmm…" Leaning forward to increase the pressure inside her, Santana pulled one of Rachel's hands down to rub against her clit. Hissing in pleasure, she started riding Rachel more urgently, "What… What song are you using?"


	142. Chapter 142

**A/N: **R38 for DarkndAngel9 and onyx452, who both asked for a follow up to drabbles 87, 93, and 125 (Rachel walking in on Santana and Brittany sleeping together series); onyx452 made it a bit more challenging by asking for nine failed ways Santana tried to get Rachel back and the one way that worked. Thanks!

* * *

Santana tried to call, but Kurt turned Rachel's phone off.

When Santana went to Kurt's, he wouldn't let her in.

So Santana left voice mails, but Rachel erased them, unheard.

When Santana tried waiting outside Rachel's apartment, Rachel walked away.

Growing desperate, Santana wrote a letter that made Rachel cry.

When Santana called again, Rachel answered, but wouldn't see her.

Santana continued calling, but Rachel would only allow brief conversations.

When Santana mentioned meeting for coffee, Rachel stood her up.

Santana tried calling one last time, but Rachel didn't answer.

When Santana gave up, Rachel showed up at her door.


	143. Chapter 143

**A/N: **R39 for beepboopbop, who asked for another Glee member's POV of the Pezberry relationship. Thanks!

* * *

Matt Rutherford was pretty sure he knew Santana Lopez very well. They'd grown up together, being practically neighbors, and all throughout school, where one was, you could usually find the other.

But, he hadn't known she was dating Rachel Berry until she told him.

Matt looked at Santana's defiant and nervous expression, then studied the girl at her side. He knew she was worried, but honestly? He only cared that he had found out what had been making one of his best friend's so happy lately.

So he shrugged. "Cool," he smiled, pulling Santana in for a hug, "How long?"


	144. Chapter 144

**A/N: **R40 for ocfanatic2013; a follow up to drabble one. Thanks!

* * *

Santana moved in for another kiss, just as slow, confident, and amazing. When she pulled back, Rachel kept her eyes closed for a couple of seconds before looking up at the taller girl smiling at her. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," Santana whispered back, "I'm going to kiss you again."

Rachel barely had time to breathe out, "Okay," before Santana's lips covered hers again.

Just as Santana's hands angled her head for a deeper kissing angle, an enthusiastic tapping on the window interrupted them. Separating, both girls turned to see Brittany, puppy in her arms, dancing and grinning excitedly at them.


	145. Chapter 145

**A/N: **R41a for silver tears and wasted fears; Rachel attempts and/or actually commits suicide and Santana finds her. Thanks!

* * *

"Where the hell _are_ you? Aren't _you _the one who wanted to do this duet shit?"

Getting no answer, Santana sighed angrily. "Yo! Berry! I'ma heading home if you don't – " When she slapped the door for emphasis, it swung open.

"Oh-_kay_…" A little weirded out, Santana slipped inside. Walking through the eerily empty feeling house, she eventually found Rachel's room. Knocking impatiently, still feeling uneasy, Santana had just opened her mouth when that door swung open as well.

When she understood she was staring into Rachel's lifeless eyes, Santana jerked and immediately stumbled back, vomit rising in her throat.


	146. Chapter 146

**A/N: **R42 for Oh-Just-Somebody; Santana is going to confess to Rachel but is interrupted by Rachel's current boyfriend/girlfriend. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm sorry, Santana, but I don't have time to converse right now. My ride is waiting."

Santana lengthened her stride to keep up with her. "I just need a minute."

"Santana – "

Santana tugged Rachel to a stop. "Just a minute," she repeated quietly, searching her eyes. "If you don't give this to me, I'll never say it."

Looking towards the double doors then back at Santana, Rachel nodded, "Okay."

Santana swallowed, smiling fleetingly, "Rachel, I – "

"Rachel! We'll be late!"

"I'm sorry. Later?" Giving her a sincere apologetic smile, Rachel hurried to Jesse's side.

Santana's shoulders dropped. "Sure. Later."


	147. Chapter 147

**A/N: **What I wrote immediately after drabble 146. Obviously the Pezberry sprite in my head wanted another try. *grins*

* * *

Rachel looked up when the chair next to her was suddenly occupied. "Santana?"

The cheerleader sat back, crossing her arms. "Rachel."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"I doubt it," Santana muttered under her breath, then met Rachel's eyes squarely, "When I speak, don't interrupt. Got it?"

Rachel nodded.

"Since you and Teen Titan broke up, you've been annoying as hell. If I could, I'd slap the pathetic out of you. But then I decided fucking the pathetic out of you would be more fun. So." Santana gave her a predatory smirk, "How about it?"


	148. Chapter 148

Santana squinted, aimed, and fired.

"Augh! What the – _Santana_!" Rachel spluttered, pushing water soaked bangs away from her eyes.

"Aw yeah!" Santana crowed, hopping down from the tree she'd been waiting for Rachel to come back outside in, "Cheerio Babes, 17 – Jewish Storm Troopers, 15. We are _still_ beating you!"

Rachel glared at the dancing girl. "The game's already _over_," she snapped.

Santana wiggled her fingers at her tauntingly, coming closer to tug a strand of dripping hair. "You're just a sore loser, Berry~."

Rachel jerked away. "There should be no cheating with water balloons!"

"Whatever you say, _sore loser_."


	149. Chapter 149

**A/N: **R43 for bananaofrandomnesss, who expressed interest in drabble 79; so this is a follow up. Thanks!

* * *

"You put me down this instant!" Rachel barked, pounding her fists against Santana's back and shoulder blades. "This is embarrassing and people are staring!"

"No. And stop hitting me, woman!"

Rachel started wriggling harder, "I'll stop when you let me down!"

Growling, Santana only tightened her grip around Rachel's waist. "No, if you don't stop, I'll move my hand that's the only reason why you aren't flashing most of Ohio!"

Rachel let out the most dramatic gasp she could in her position. "You wouldn't _dare_," she hissed.

Santana patted her ass. "Try me."

"…Oh my god, you would, wouldn't you."


	150. Chapter 150

**A/N: **This is what happens when I write aimlessly while trying to figure out what it is that I want to write about. Also, though this _is _my 150th drabble, I could not think of anything 'special' to celebrate it with. So maybe pretend I came up with something awesome? Or maybe I'll do something _extra _special for 175 or 200 or something... Hmm. Poor 25s get no love. Anyway! Rambling! Thank you guys so much for all the lovely requests and participation that I'm getting from you! Totally appreciative. *smiles*

* * *

_What are you wearing?_

_WTF?_

_Santana. Simple question. What are you wearing?_

_This some strange hobbit sexting?_

_No. What are you wearing?_

_I'm naked._

_What are you wearing?_

_Jesus, Berry. I already TOLD you! Nothing!_

_You're really naked?_

_No, I'm in culottes._

_I see._

_What?_

_Never mind._

_Berry! Answer me! What the hell?_

_Have you finished your Spanish homework?_

_What. The. Fuck. I SPEAK Spanish!_

_Hmm. I'm sure you don't need help, then. See you tomorrow._

_BERRY! That's it! I'm driving over!_

_Without clothing?_

_…Fuck you._

_Not yet._

___So this IS strange hobbit sexting, right?_

_Possibly. See you in twenty._


	151. Chapter 151

Rachel was asleep against her shoulder.

Normally, Santana would have no qualms about shoving her off and laughing when she woke up after smashing into the thing or person next to her.

Normally, she'd have no problem pulling out a Sharpie and going to town drawing all over her face things that would make Ron Jeremy blush.

Normally, Santana would hate touching her at all.

But this wasn't normally.

Lifting her arm, Santana slung it around the smaller girl to pull her closer. She then leaned her head back, settled in, and let her girlfriend's breathing lull her to sleep.


	152. Chapter 152

Entering the bathroom, Rachel started unbuttoning her shirt. Pulling it out of her skirt and down her arms, she bent over the sink forever stained with the slushie that had sluiced off of her in the past two years, and started washing her hair.

Her mind wandered.

Santana had slushied her for the 167th time. Always the same, always the same expression, always the same humiliation.

And to think they'd once been the best of friends.

Feeling tears prick at her eyes once again, Rachel forced them back.

That was the past. Slushies were her present.

Nothing was their future.


	153. Chapter 153

**A/N: **R44 for Harlequinification; Rachel gives Santana a lap dance. Thanks!

* * *

If Santana had a dick, it would be rock hard and throbbing, she thought, staring at the girl in front of her. Straddling her lap, Rachel was dipping and gyrating, moving up and down against her with moves that dripped sexual arousal. As she leaned forward to give Santana a good look at her straining breasts barely contained in a pushup bra, Santana whimpered and grew even wetter.

And then Rachel ground into her.

Santana arched into her desperately. "Fuck," she groaned, opening her mouth as Rachel teasingly came in as if she was going to kiss her, "_Fuck_… _Berry_."


	154. Chapter 154

After Santana ate a Little Caesars Hot-n-Ready pizza all by herself, she realized she was legit depressed and shoved the empty cardboard box away. "_Fuck_," she dropped back to flop on the couch, "I'm _disgusting_."

"_No_!" she suddenly surged up, almost stumbling on the pizza box, "I am Santana fucking Lopez! I am _not_ – – going to talk to myself."

Her ringtone thankfully interrupted the beginnings of a swarm of self loathing, and she snatched her phone up, "What?"

"Hello, Santana. This is Rachel Berry calling to see if you were interested in – "

"Fuck, whatever, I'll do it."

"…Ceramic painting?"

* * *

**A/N: **Personally, I've enjoyed ceramic painting when I've done it. *grins* It just seemed like something Santana wouldn't know she might be into. (And I'm only saying this because I've gotten some 'ceramic painting is fun!' comments - which I am in total agreement! Love your guys' feedback!)


	155. Chapter 155

**A/N: **R45 for DarkndAngel9; Santana giving a stern 'talking' to Jesse after he egged Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

The egg hit him with bruising speed. Exploding against his cheek, the next impacted above his eye. Cursing and raising his arms in an attempt to shield himself, Jesse didn't hear the angry stomping of tennis shoes coming closer; he had no time to react when taloned fingers burrowed into the curls of his hair.

Her hand twisting viciously, Santana was suddenly in his face. "So. St. Jackass," she purred dangerously, the burning in his scalp increasing as she tightened her grip, "You _really _think we were only going to get _funky _on your ass?"

Behind her, Puck smirked evilly.


	156. Chapter 156

The first thing Rachel saw when she loaded Jewfro's blog made her gasp. Starting to tremble, she picked up her phone, hit speed dial, and when Kurt answered, calmly asked him to come over, and hung up.

When he arrived, Mercedes and Tina in tow, the group found their friend wrapped up in Santana's arms, the girls whispering back and forth furiously. Santana's brow was furrowed, and Rachel looked white.

No one could blame them.

Somehow, Jewfro had acquired glee club photos taken at their end of school year party. Simple photos.

Simple, _personal _photos that outed Santana and Rachel.


	157. Chapter 157

**A/N: **R35b for Faberry-fan-but-loving-these-pieces and silver tears and wasted fears; follow up to drabbles 106 and 132 (Santana beats up Rachel series), in which Santana tries to apologize to Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

"_You_," Rachel's father thundered, his face darkening, "_What are you doing here?_ _Didn't do_ **_enough damage?_**"

Santana took a step back when he took one forward. It was only Rachel's soft voice that called him back. With further urging and fierce reluctance, the girls were alone.

Rachel's face was yellow, green; _bruised_.

Santana couldn't look at her.

"Why?" Rachel's voice was emotionless.

Santana opened her mouth. She started shaking as nothing came out.

Rachel turned to go.

"I hate myself," Santana burst out.

Rachel paused, her back to her. "I hate you too, Santana."

The door closed, leaving Santana alone.


	158. Chapter 158

**A/N: **R34b, which is sort of an amalgation of a couple of people's prompts: PaoHalliwell, Angelicgrace91, and Heyalove; they all wanted Pezberry babies stories (which I wrote as a follow up to drabble 131) with this one being Santana and Rachel dealing with their first day of school. Thanks!

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" three little bodies yelled as they tumbled into the room, Santana following with their coats and backpacks. Depositing everything onto the table, Santana kissed her wife hello. "Morning," she smiled, only to pull back laughing when her son tried to climb onto her back.

Rachel giggled affectionately. "Morning to you too. Joshua, leave your Mamí alone and come here. Annie, Sofia, line up with your brother, please. It's picture time!"

"I can't believe it's their first day of school already," Santana sighed, watching their children with a mixture of pride and trepidation.

Rachel nodded, smiled wistfully. "I know."


	159. Chapter 159

**A/N: **R46 for an anon; underground racer Santana and grease monkey Rachel. With my limited knowledge, this is what came out. *grins* Thanks!

* * *

"Hey, Lopez!"

Santana paused. She looked back, putting her hair up into a ponytail, and rolled her eyes. "Puckerman."

Puck grinned, lengthening his stride to catch up to her. "We've got a new one."

"On your team?" Santana raised her eyebrow, pulling her gloves out of her pockets.

"Yup. And you should _see _her. Fellow hot Jew."

Shaking her head, Santana smirked. "You know I don't care if she's hot or not. As long as she can do her johh-_hob_." Clicking her mouth shut, Santana tilted herself to the side, craning her head so she could ogle better. "Well, damn."


	160. Chapter 160

**A/N: **My friend asked for this, so any similarity with my story All for the Love of Brittany is unavoidable. Probably intentional, knowing him...

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_The zoo was soooooo fun today. All of the animals were cute, and so were San and Rachie. Rachie let me use her camera, and she promised to give me copies of the pictures. I can't wait to put them up in my locker! San bought me a stuffed giraffe after we got to feed the mama giraffe. I've named him Raisin. They were much happier today, and I'm glad. I love San and Rachie so much, and it would be even better if they loved each other too. Next week's the water park, and I can't wait!_


	161. Chapter 161

**A/N: **R33c for anon1 and ARANIAG; they wanted, combined, Santana giving birth and it goes right. Thanks!

* * *

"Whose good idea was it for Santana to be the one carrying their child?" Puck asked in a lull in the curses and shrieks of _Rachel, you're a motherfucking **horrible** wife who didn't tell me just how fuckin' painful it **was** getting the nasty parasite **out**_s that the Lopez-Berry's families and friends could hear even in the waiting room.

Carlos Lopez cleared his throat. "Apparently Rachel made it _very _clear that after triplets, it was most _definitely_ Santana's turn."

Knowing Rachel, everyone blanched.

An hour later, Aarón Jorge Lopez-Berry came into the world, screaming at the top of his lungs.


	162. Chapter 162

When Santana pushed her towards Quinn, Rachel was confused; she and Quinn were only tentative acquaintances.

She asked Santana why, but Santana just shook her head and smirked as if she found something humorous, "Don't worry about it."

So Rachel stopped worrying about letting Quinn close.

Quinn was sweet when she relaxed, and the more time she spent with Rachel, the more she relaxed. Her smiles were beautiful, and eventually her kisses were more so.

Rachel sought Santana's advice, but she just shook her head and replied confidently, "Don't worry about it."

So Rachel stopped worrying about letting herself love.


	163. Chapter 163

Santana was seconds away from cuttin' a bitch when Quinn forcibly grabbed her elbow, jerking her around. "Cool it, Lopez!" she hissed, yanking her elbow again when Santana turned her head back to continue glaring daggers at the _whore _who was chatting up her girl.

"Fabray," Santana warned, turning her dark gaze onto her friend, "You wanna _lose _that hand?"

"Oh, shut it," Quinn glared back, "You can't intimidate me, and you know it."

Santana growled, but finally backed down. "That bitch better step off," she muttered, barely mustering a smile and nod when Rachel caught her eye and waved.


	164. Chapter 164

**A/N: **Companion to drabble 163.

* * *

"Rachel." Digging his fingers into Rachel's thigh, Kurt offered Mr. Schuester a wide, fake smile until he left their table. "Rachel," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth again, "Stop being a jealous bitch. You're being irrational."

"I am _not_," Rachel slapped the top of his hand, "That waiter's been undressing her with his eyes for the last ten minutes!" She glared at him when Santana laughed at something he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And _who _has Santana been undressing with _her_ eyes this whole evening?"

Rachel huffed, blushing pink with embarrassment when Santana smirked, catching her.


	165. Chapter 165

**A/N: **R47 for PoeticLove93; Rachel and Santana want each other, but Rachel's with Quinn and Santana's with Brittany, and they don't want to risk ruining their current relationships. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn and Brittany leaned over the table, whispering and giggling, barely paying attention to their girlfriends sitting quietly across from each other.

Eventually, Rachel lifted her tea cup. Her eyes meeting Santana's over the rim, she watched as Santana brought her own coffee cup up to her lips.

They sipped silently.

_We can't keep doing this._

_I know._

They looked away.

Suddenly, laughing, Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and nuzzled her cheek. Brittany beamed, tugging Santana's hand into her lap to pull her closer.

Settling into their girlfriends' sides, Rachel and Santana's eyes met again, and slid away.


	166. Chapter 166

**A/N: **R48 for DarkndAngel9, who mentioned wanting fluffy sitting on the couch and watching movies prompts. *grins* Thanks!

* * *

"Raaaa-chel…! I needs my cuddles!" Santana whined, flipping up the blanket on her lap.

"If you just wait one second longer, you'll get them," Rachel chided gently, grabbing the Xbox controller on her way from the kitchen. Placing the bowl of vegan popcorn down onto the coffee table, she turned and chuckled at Santana's woeful expression. "Honestly," she giggled, climbing under the blanket and in between Santana's legs, snuggling into her, "No one would believe that 'Big Bad Santana Lopez' needs her cuddles."

Santana grumbled but pulled Rachel closer, kissing her ear. "That's 'cuz I only wants _Rachel Berry_ cuddles."


	167. Chapter 167

**A/N: **R49 for bananaofrandomness, who asked for a follow up to drabble 68. Thanks!

* * *

"Let's not," Mercedes answered, hearing the interrogation, "Because _damn_, anyone who can do that _must _be impressive. So tell us, who was it?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "_Really_ fucking none of your businesses."

"Oh come on!" Kurt interjected, "You've never been shy about who you're humping before. Why start now?"

"Guys, I really believe we should start practicing for Nationals – "

"Rachel! Shut it! We're concentrating on Santana now."

Santana huffed, "Oh joy," and turned back to the front. "This is me ignoring you."

"Oh come _on_! It's not like it's _Rachel_ or anything," Kurt scoffed.

Rachel squeaked, freezing dramatically.


	168. Chapter 168

"I know I'm acting completely unlike my usual self," Rachel traced Santana's lower lip with her thumb, enjoying the shiver that caused, "But I can assure you I know what I'm asking."

Santana's eyes darkened, and she wrapped her hand around Rachel's, tugging it down. "_Do_ you?" Her voice lowered, pointed. "I don't want to be accused of taking advantage of you."

Rachel nodded, smiling faintly, "I believe _I_ would be the one accused of taking advantage of _you_." She pulled Santana closer. Brushing their lips together, she whispered, "I need some kind of release, Santana. Please. I need _you_."


	169. Chapter 169

As soon as Rachel got up enough courage to step outside of her car, Santana was there.

Staring at each other, neither girl spoke.

Finally, walking over and taking Rachel's backpack away from her, Santana's boots crunched in the snow as she started towards the school, Rachel falling in next to her.

The wind was cold against their faces. Santana's jaw flexed. "It true?"

Rachel nodded.

"Why?"

"What?"

Santana stopped, sliding in the slush as she spun to stare at Rachel. "Why?" she repeated, shoulders drawing in as her voice became higher. "Rachel, _why?_"

Face crumpling, Rachel shook her head.


	170. Chapter 170

**A/N: **R50 for ocfanatic2013, who wanted a follow up to drabble 22. Thanks!

* * *

Santana was about to take a bite when Rachel's foot slid up her leg. Pausing, her eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead, and she looked over her fork to see Rachel giving her a completely self satisfied smirk.

Well. She certainly hadn't expected that. Licking her lips, Santana smoothly set her fork down, picked up her Coke, and as Rachel continued higher, wrapped her hand around the girl's ankle.

Rachel sucked in a breath, eyes widening.

Smirking behind her glass, Santana teasingly stroked her skin, digging her nails in when Rachel tried to jerk back. Game. On.


	171. Chapter 171

**A/N: **R51 for anonniemouse; one has bulimia and the other catches them making themself sick (I feel like I should disclaim that the only things I know about bulimia comes from print and the media). Thanks!

* * *

"Santana?"

If she didn't say anything, Rachel would go away.

"Santana? Is that you?"

Ignore her.

"Santana." Rachel's voice came closer, nearer to her stall. "Are you… Vomiting?"

Santana forced herself to stand, her stomach rebelling, her mind screaming. She hadn't finished, but she had to get rid of Rachel. Just a second longer. She flushed, pushing open the door.

Rachel waited until she was at the sink. "Santana, were you – "

"No," Santana cut her off. She pushed past her.

"Santana!" Rachel's voice was earnest, soft. "You're beautiful."

Santana paused, then walked out. She had to find another bathroom.


	172. Chapter 172

**A/N: **R52 for an anon who wanted a Twilight-ish drabble where Rachel is the vampire, Santana is the human, and Brittany is the wolf. Thanks!

* * *

Since Santana had learned Rachel was a vampire, the small girl had been giving her space. Though she understood, it was still lonely.

Especially when Brittany started avoiding her as well.

Catching her after glee, Santana recoiled at the heat of her hand. "B?" she asked, "Are you sick?"

Brittany bit her lip, looking heartbroken. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, shaking her head before fleeing.

"It's not your fault," came from behind her, "It's mine."

Santana sniffed back tears. "Why?" She turned around, shivering when a cold thumb brushed a tear away.

Rachel smiled sadly. "Because she knows I love you."


	173. Chapter 173

**A.N: **R53 for OliMaMis; either Rachel or Santana is pregnant. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel stared down at the bathroom scale. When Santana's warm arms slipped around her waist, she sighed.

"Why do you do this?" Santana asked, kissing the side of her head. "Hmm? You know you're just gonna continue gaining weight."

"Jee. Thanks. That's what every woman wants to hear."

Santana chuckled. Tugging Rachel around, she smiled at her, hand falling to caress her belly. "Well, it's true. You're carrying our babies. I'd be _concerned_ if you stayed the same weight."

Rachel sucked her lower lip into her mouth, worrying it self-consciously. "Will you still find me attractive?"

"Forever," Santana answered confidently.


	174. Chapter 174

**A/N: **Random plot bunny attack that wouldn't go away. Blame the plot bunnies!

* * *

Barely looking up when everyone started filing into the choir room, Santana sighed, pushed back a lock of her hair, and went back to knitting what looked to be a long scarf.

No one dared go up to her. Instead, they gave her a wide berth, staring at her out of the corners of their eyes.

Only Brittany didn't care, sitting down next to her. She leaned forward to watch. "Is that for Rachel?"

"I know how cold the hospital can get," Santana answered distractedly, too focused on what she was doing.

Brittany studied her, then smiled. "She'll love it."


	175. Chapter 175

**A/N**: Happy 175th drabble~

* * *

With Rachel's head between her legs, Santana moaned shamelessly, her back arched and hips bucking. "God, Rachel," she panted, digging her fingers into Rachel's hair, pulling her closer, "So close, so… Oh, oh, _oh _– _fuck_, _Rachel!_"

Convulsing and squeezing and barely able to ride out the orgasm, Santana whimpered when Rachel's tongue didn't stop. "No, babe," she tried to push her away with weak hands, groaning when Rachel started humming.

When her tongue slipped into her, Santana gasped, froze, and exploded a second time. Grunting and keening, she writhed, her body trying to draw Rachel deeper. "Hate… You," she moaned.


	176. Chapter 176

**A/N: **R54 for pezberryfanatic2013 and ocfanatic2013, who wanted a follow up to drabble 117. Thanks!

* * *

"I hate you!" Santana growled, watching Luigi get fried by the evil chasing sun from World 2.

Giggling a little from where she was sitting back against Santana's legs, Rachel turned the page in her book. "I'm sure the sun hates you too, sweetie."

"Well, _you're _being a supportive girlfriend," Santana huffed and leaned forward.

Rachel craned her head back to look up at her. "You stole my game and sat on me. Why should I be supportive?"

Santana slid her fingers down Rachel's cheek. Then, cupping her chin, she managed to kiss her upside down, "Because you love me."


	177. Chapter 177

Rachel found Santana crying at school three times before Santana let her in.

The first time, Rachel exited the bathroom before Santana saw her, sure comfort wouldn't be appreciated.

The second time, Rachel cautiously approached her, only to have the girl snarl at her and stomp away.

The third time, Rachel managed to give Santana a tissue and briefly squeeze her shoulder before the girl pushed her away and fled again.

The fourth time, Santana's sobs were so loud and her body shaking so much that the exhausted girl barely protested, collapsing into her side when Rachel pulled her close.


	178. Chapter 178

**A/N: **R55 for SammmLG; a drabble about Santana drunkenly pointing to herself and shouting, "I want you! I do!" during Rachel's song in Blame It On the Alcohol. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel was drunk for the first time. It was bubbly and fun even if she was hearing things.

Finishing the song, Rachel dropped the microphone and weaved over. "San-Santana?" she mumbled, completely ignoring Sam by shoving herself between him and Santana.

"¿Enana?" Santana eyed her, laughing at Sam's affronted grunt.

Confused further by the Spanish, Rachel stared at her, then leaned forward. "Santana," she repeated slowly, "You… _Want_ me…?"

Santana's unfocused eyes darted to Rachel's lips.

"Wow, how drunk _are _you, Rachel?" Sam snickered, only to whimper when Rachel and Santana suddenly started furiously making out on top of him.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Now I wanna write this story…


	179. Chapter 179

**A/N: **R56 for a big fan; Rachel is seeing both Finn and Santana, when they confront her and demand she choose one of them. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel had seriously screwed everything up. During one of her 'offs' with Finn, she'd started something with Santana. She hadn't planned it, but even when she and Finn got back into their 'on' status, she couldn't leave Santana behind.

So she lied to them both.

It really was only a matter of time.

Finn paced back and forth, anger scrunching his face tight. Santana stared down at Rachel, her body shaking with the intensity of her glare.

"I'm so _sorry_." Rachel could barely whisper out.

"God _dammit_, Rachel – !" "Just fuckin' c_hoose_!"

Rachel closed her eyes, crying. "I… I _can't_."


	180. Chapter 180

"Thank you for humoring me. I know you would prefer to be doing something else."

"We's just better be getting our mack on later, all's I'm saying," Santana looked pointedly at Rachel, then sighed. "Hit me."

Rachel smiled. "'Oh. My. God. Santana, look at _her_ butt. It. Is. _So_. Big. It's like – '"

"Whoah, whoah!" Slapping her hand over her girlfriend's mouth, Santana stared at her. "We are _not _doing Sir Mix-A-Lot!"

Rachel pouted against her palm. "Ouf nwaf?"

Santana frowned. "_What_?" She dropped her hand.

"I said: why not?" Rachel huffed.

"Because! Santana Lopez does not _do_ Sir Mix-A-Lot!"


	181. Chapter 181

**A/N: **R57 for Oh-Just-Somebody; Rachel is about to confess her feelings to Santana but loses all of her courage when she sees the look in Santana's eyes. Thanks!

* * *

She made numerous charts and diagrams, planning for every contingency. She watched hours of romantic comedies to reassure herself that stunning young outcasts _could _win the hearts of beautiful and popular cheerleaders. And it was finally time.

"Santana!" she hurried to catch up to the other girl after glee.

Santana barely slowed. "RuPaul. Why are you talking to me?"

Having expected attitude, Rachel pushed on. "Because I wish to talk to you about… Some…"

She glanced up, meeting Santana's gaze. There…

There was nothing in Santana's narrowing eyes except irritation.

Rachel flinched. "…Thing." She looked away, slowing down. "Never mind."


	182. Chapter 182

**A/N: **R58 for Harlequinification; Santana being totally whipped. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel sucked in air through her nose, shaking her head and stomping her foot. "Santana!" she protested, "All I'm asking is for you to just give Barbra Streisand a _chance _– "

"Okay."

Rachel faltered. "I'm. Sorry?"

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Santana walked forward to cup Rachel's cheeks, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Still surprised, Rachel slowly slid her arms around Santana's waist and pressed into her.

"You're right," Santana whispered, brushing her lips again and leaning back to smile at Rachel, "You're only asking for a chance. So, this is your chance."

Rachel licked her lips. "Really?"

"Really."


	183. Chapter 183

**A/N: **R59 for DarkndAngel9; Rachel's first Broadway performance from both's POV. Totally played into my love of symmetry. Or pattern? Rythm? All three? Whatever! XD Thanks!

* * *

The music swelled, the curtains rose, and Rachel had no time to be nervous. She hit every mark, killed every song, and felt every emotion. It was like the lights weren't there, the clapping audience a soundtrack for someone else's life. She was finally on Broadway, and it was majestic.

The music swelled, the curtains rose, and Santana had no time to be nervous. Rachel hit every mark, killed every song, and Santana felt all her emotions. It was like the stage wasn't there, the audience only made up of her. Rachel was finally on Broadway, and it was majestic.


	184. Chapter 184

**A/N: **Alright, so I royally failed. I was supposed to have this drabble (R60) be drabble 182 for We'reTheLoveGeneration, who asked for that drabble to be about one of them liking Blink-182 and the other thinking it's weird. So, even though it was _supposed _to be 182, as you can see, that didn't happen. Blargh. Still, thanks for the request, and sorry it's late!

* * *

Rachel recognized _All the Small Things _blasting from Santana's bedroom. A second after she knocked, the music cut off, and Santana yanked open the door.

"Hello," Rachel smiled cheekily.

Santana stared at her, then slowly took a step back to let her in. "You're early."

Rachel grinned. Taking a seat on Santana's bed, she dropped her backpack next to it. "Did you not want me hearing what you were listening to?"

Santana scowled. "_No_," she crossed her arms, "I was playing Guitar Hero. It's not like I _like_ Blink-182. They're weird."

"Really?" Rachel smiled knowingly again, "Because _I_ like them."


	185. Chapter 185

**A/N: **R61 for me, Reader458, and Firestar178, who all wanted a follow up to drabble 145 (Rachel commits suicide and Santana finds her). Thanks!

* * *

Sliding into the bed behind her, Brittany pulled Santana close to her. "San," she whispered, "You need to leave your room. We miss you. _I _miss you."

Santana's voice was scratchy, barely there, "I _can't_. All I can see is _her_." She took a shuddering breath, "Why…?"

Brittany pulled her tighter against her, tearing up herself. "What?"

"Why would she make _me _be the one to find her?"

"Maybe… It wasn't intentional? Maybe she forgot that you were coming over?"

Santana shook her head, crumbling. "_No_, B. This is _Rachel! _She would _never _forget. So… Why," her voice cracked, "_Me_?"


	186. Chapter 186

**A/N: **R62 for ocfanatic2013, who asked for a follow up to drabble 14. Thanks!

* * *

"S-_she_?" Finn choked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, looking at him unwaveringly, "Perhaps I could have found a kinder way to inform you, but I am currently dating another female."

"Wait, hold up." Finn shook his head, blinking and raising a hand. He looked completely confused, "_I turned you gay_?"

"Of course not, Finn. That's ridiculous and small-minded. You should know better than that."

Finn's shoulders slumped. "Oh my god," he moaned, "I'm _never _going to live this down if the guys find out!"

Rachel stared at him, then stood up. "And this is another reason why I will not tell you."


	187. Chapter 187

**A/N: **R63a for DarkndAngel9, who gave me some wonderful prompts for the various times Brittany has walked in on Santana and Rachel; this one is backstage. Thanks!

* * *

Only a curtain away from the rest of the glee club's triumphant, swelling voices, Santana's fingers pushed up into Rachel, curling ruthlessly on the downward stroke.

Panting into Santana's neck and helplessly rocking her hips, Rachel shuddered. "I'm… _I'm_…" Tensing and shaking, crushing Santana to her, she almost screamed when Santana slammed against her clit.

"_C'mon_," Santana pulled Rachel's head up to kiss her hungrily, rolling her palm and stretching her fingers out, "'Afores someone gets a freakin' _amazing _free show."

Brittany suddenly made herself known, offering genially, "I have twenty-three cents if you guys really want me to pay."


	188. Chapter 188

**A/N: **R64 for an anon who asked for a follow up to drabble 166 (movie watching and cuddles). Thanks!

* * *

"Huh?" Rachel reacted eloquently when the movie paused.

"Bathroom break!" Santana kissed her forehead, sliding out from under her and hotfooting out of the room.

When she came back, Rachel had claimed her spot. Sitting against the arm of the couch and munching on her popcorn, she raised her eyebrows at Santana, "All better?"

Santana took the popcorn away, "Not yet."

"Not yet?"

Santana shook her head and jumped onto her girlfriend, making her squeal. "I needs my Rachel Berry cuddles, first," she whispered cheekily, leaning in.

"You are so adorable," Rachel giggled, pulling her closer. "Do kisses count?"

"_Totally_."


	189. Chapter 189

When Santana suggested for the third time that day that they sneak into the janitor's closet, Rachel snapped. With tears building in her eyes and shoulders shaking, she told the other girl that if she could _not _stop acting like a hormonal teenage boy, maybe she should go find some _other _secret girlfriend who didn't _mind _being treated like a two-bit whore most of the time because _god knows _that's what Santana only wanted from her when they were in school, and Rachel was _more _than that, and Rachel _needed _more than that, and maybe love _wasn't_ enough, after all.


	190. Chapter 190

**A/N: **R65 for beepboopbop; a prequel to the Santana cheated on Rachel with Brittany series (drabbles 87, 93, 125, and 142) with Santana's thoughts right before/during the actual cheating. Though this doesn't _exactly _fill the prompt, I still like it. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany gave her a resigned smile. Shrugging her jacket off as soon as she entered the apartment, Santana reached forward to pull up her shirt.

"San," Brittany murmured as the fabric passed her head.

Santana let the shirt fall to the floor before reaching down to Brittany's skirt.

"Why do you call me?"

Santana watched the skirt pool at her feet, then caught Brittany's gaze. "I don't know."

Brittany sighed, shivering as Santana's fingers slid along her back to unclasp her bra, "You're going to lose Rachel."

"I know." Santana paused, eyes downcast, before pulling Brittany in for a kiss.


	191. Chapter 191

**A/N: **R66 for Jamith, who asked for something fluffy. (It is _criminal _how long this took me to write.) Thanks!

* * *

One of Rachel's favorite things, along with Barbra Streisand and Broadway and vegan donuts (her guilty pleasure), was something she never would have thought would ever happen, or be something she'd ever want.

And that, Rachel smiled dreamily, watching the girl she knew she was steadily falling in love with manage to charm her fathers, was just _being _with Santana.

Noticing a lull in conversation, she walked over and slid her arms around Santana's waist.

"Hey?" Santana turned, regarding her curiously.

"Hi. You..." Rachel kissed her girlfriend; her lips tingled, and she sighed happily, "Are amazing. My dads _love _you."


	192. Chapter 192

**A/N: **R34c for PaoHalliwell, Angelicgrace91, and heyalove; more of the Pezberry babies, where this is Rachel and Santana's first night away from them. Thanks!

* * *

"You're sure you have all of the important phone numbers?"

"Yes, I have all of the important phone numbers," Maria parroted back, "And your list. Everything'll be _fine_."

When Rachel opened her mouth, Maria shook her head. "Rachel, I raised Santana, and she was such a hellion that I have experience with _anything _that could happen."

"And I turned out perfect, didn't I?" Santana grinned, pretending not to notice her wife and mother's reactions. Then, sobering, "Mamí? _Anything_, and you call. Doesn't matter what. _Anything_."

Smiling, Maria started pushing them out the door. "Leave now so they can miss you!"


	193. Chapter 193

**A/N: **R67 for rockin robin 95; Santana and Rachel are hiding their relationship and get into a fight over it, only to have the glee club walk on them making up or saying I love you or something like that. Thanks!

* * *

"Okay, that's _it!_"

Rachel stared at Santana, unimpressed. "And this is about…?"

Santana glared at her. "You know what it's about, Rachel!" Throwing her hands up, she shook her head, "Dammit, if I have to deal _one _more time with someone who thinks you're _available_ because you won't fuckin' come _out _with me – "

A small smile came to Rachel's lips. Ignoring Santana's rant, she stepped against her to kiss her quiet. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "But I don't _encourage _it." When Santana kissed her back, she sighed in relief.

When the remaining glee club walked in, she almost laughed.


	194. Chapter 194

If she could have, Rachel would have flinched when she heard the distinctive clack of Santana's high heeled boots coming her way. Instead, overwhelmed and still incredulous, she continued staring down at the ground.

Santana stopped right in front of her. "Is this a new low? Slumming on the asphalt?" she asked coolly, Rachel imagining her studying her nails in disinterest.

She didn't react.

Santana let out a sigh of annoyance, and squatted down. "Holy fuck," she breathed, pulling Rachel's chin up with a rough jerk, making Rachel wince and let out a soft moue, "Who did this to you?"


	195. Chapter 195

"And you're here because…?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Santana," she adopted that snooty tone that always annoyed Santana, "You've missed more than three days of school in a row!"

Santana regarded her expressionlessly. "And you're here because…?"

Rachel's eyebrows drew together. "As the glee club captain, it is my duty to make sure that each member – "

"Finn's a captain too, isn't he? Why isn't _he _here?"

The vein on Rachel's forehead for real throbbed. "_Because_," she cleared her throat, "He's _busy_. With… Things."

Santana smirked. "Meaning you came because you don't want _him_… _Alone_… With _me_."


	196. Chapter 196

**A/N: **R33d for anon1; one of them's giving birth, it goes wrong, and the one in labor dies. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel wouldn't leave until Puck swept her up into his arms and dragged her out, carrying her down the hall until she dissolved into loud, heartbroken and choking sobs. Sobs that ripped out from her small, shaking body, and sounded to Puck like they would tear her throat raw.

Sliding down to the ground, holding her securely so she couldn't hurt herself, Puck knew one thing. He was unable to answer Rachel's begged questions, tell her what she wanted to hear, or bring Santana and their baby back…

But he wasn't going to leave her alone as her world shattered.


	197. Chapter 197

**A/N: **R68 for OliMaMis, who asked for another one in Brittany's POV, so I did another diary entry. Thanks!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I started dating Rachel today! If San were talking to me, I'd be able to ask her, but she's not, so I can't – she's too busy being green. I know San likes her, but she knows I like her too, so why can't she support me if she won't do anything? :( …Anyway, I complimented Rachel on her amazing legs that totally make up for her being born a dwarf and asked if she wanted to go to the park tomorrow. Then Rachel blushed and agreed! I'm FINALLY gonna get some sweet lady kisses with her!_


	198. Chapter 198

"Mamí? Can you come downstairs?"

Slipping her glasses off, Maria looked away from her computer to nod and smile at her daughter. "Of course, mija. What's this about?"

Santana gave her a small, stilted smile. "You'll see. Papí's almost home, and I want to… Tell you guys something." She quickly ducked out of Maria's office.

Eyebrows raising, Maria grabbed her phone. Hitting speed dial, she waited for her husband to pick up before saying, "Querido? I think Santí's finally coming out to us. Mmhm. Rachel's over. It's too cute – Santana's petrified. Yes…? Of _course_ it's not funny. See you soon."


	199. Chapter 199

**A/N: **R69 (and a companion piece to drabble 198) for SammmLG; Santana and Rachel coming out to Santana's parents. Thanks!

Also, next drabble is the big 200! *cannot believe it* Anyone have any good idea what 'amazing' thing I can write/do for it?

* * *

Sitting flush, their shoulders and thighs pressed together. When Santana's parents appeared, Rachel could feel her tense.

She smiled shyly, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez."

The Lopezes exchanged glances, and Maria smiled, "Buenos noches, Rachel, but please, you don't have to be so formal."

Rachel nodded, then squeezed Santana's arm supportively.

Sitting ramrod straight, a preemptive glower on her face, Santana stared at her parents almost accusingly. "Mamí, Papí," her voice was husky with anxiety, "Rachel es mi novia."

Silence. Then Maria whooped, "_Finally_!" and Carlos, chuckling at his wife, smiled at them, "Sabemos. You two are cute together."


	200. Chapter 200

**A/N: **I'm back, peoples! With only a few sentences vanished and a completely dead computer that has yet to be replaced, I came out preeeeetty damn luckyyyyyy... Back up your stuff! Often. That was my bad.

But anyway. Drabble numero 200! At a hefty 200 word length, suggested by TheNumberOneNoffFan and backed up by SammmLG (so technically it's R70), I didn't quite go with the suggested idea - instead, following the hum of my fingers that were missing writing (because let's face it - trying to write during a family reunion without internet around is highly impossible, as well as due to lack of Word documents), this is the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

Santana couldn't breathe. Rachel's eyes were blown – dark and panicked and hopeful, and her hand on Santana's forearm burned. "You…" Santana swallowed, trying to get moisture to her tongue, "You're really _asking me_…?"

Rachel nodded. "I…" She sucked in a breath, her eyes searching Santana's helplessly, "I am." She licked her lips. "You can be assured I've thought a lot about this. A lot. But I know. I _know_, in here," she pressed trembling fingers to Santana's breast, over her heart; a warm jolt suffused through Santana's body that remained after Rachel moved her hand to her own chest, "That you're it. You're…" Rachel's voice cracked, and tears slipped from her eyes as a wide, loving smile split her face, "Santana, you're _it _for me. I don't need – I don't _want_ anyone else – "

Santana drank in the rest of her sentence. Pulling Rachel forward, she enfolded her into her arms, mouth moving confidently and lovingly – needingly – against Rachel's. "You're it," she whispered, lips brushing against Rachel's, "_You're it_. For me too – _god _you're _it_, Rachel. You're my – "

It was Rachel's turn to kiss her words away. Fingers curled in her hair, and a heart hammered into her own.


	201. Chapter 201

**P**eople never surprised Santana. She knew what they wanted (her) and how to use

(**E**xploit) them (sex). She'd learned how to

**Z**ealously cultivate the stares (lustful) with swishes of her hips (sexual) and teasing

(**B**aiting) purses of her lips.

**E**ventually, being the object of affection (want) became boring. The same old game (unfulfilling). Until

**R**achel (Hobbit Man Hands RuPaul) Berry. Rachel, the girl who looked at her with shy (sweet) attraction. And Santana, used to the opposite (sleaziness), didn't know how to

**R**eact. She didn't like (appreciate) it.

**Y**et, with each successive smile (blush), Santana found herself looking (speculatively) back.


	202. Chapter 202

"Pshaw. Whatever. Kiss me."

Rachel smiled down at the hairbrush in her hand. "Is that a question?"

"_No_." With a creak of bedsprings, Santana's arms slid around her waist, her body settling into Rachel's. "But it's a damn good suggestion."

Rachel's smile widened. "Why, Miss Lopez," she added a high lilt to her voice, turning around, "Are you propositioning me?"

The corners of Santana's lips quirked up. "'Why, Miss Berry,'" she pulled the hairbrush out of her hand, leaning forward to deposit it onto the dresser before smirking and pulling Rachel flush against her, "I thought I was bein' obvious."


	203. Chapter 203

She scrubbed the same plate for five minutes. Shoulders as tight and tense as her jaw, she sniffled, angrily jerking a hand up to use the back of her arm to dash stinging tears away. When she heard the front door open, her tenuous hold broke.

Rachel found her sobbing, crouched at the foot of the sink with her forehead pressed against the cabinet. "_San_."

Santana didn't answer, sobbing harder.

"San…"

Sucking in a shuddering breath, she gave a thick, broken, "Waidnyaheer?"

"What?" Rachel slowly dropped down. "Baby…"

Santana flinched when soft fingers pressed against her cheek.

"Baby… I'm sorry."


	204. Chapter 204

"Why are you being so _stupid_?"

"Stupid? You think I'm being stupid?"

"Yes. Because you are."

"…Stupid. What, pray tell, gives you the impression that _I am stupid_?"

"Hmm, let's see – the fact that you keep on repeating the word?"

"Oh my - I cannot believe that you would stoop so low as to – no. No. Never mind. Santana, take your attitude and go. I can_not_ deal with you right now."

"Huh. _You_ cannot _deal_ with _me_? News flash, _Berry_, _no one _can deal with _you_! You're ridiculous and annoying and so damn impassioned that it's _fucking turning me on_."


	205. Chapter 205

**A/N: **Kind of like an aternate to drabble 172 (Twilight/Glee crossover). It was one version I started but dropped in favor of the one I posted. But I just finished this one, so here you go.

* * *

"_You're like my own personal brand of heroin_?" Rachel murmured incredulously.

Sitting next to her girlfriend, snuggled up against her cold, hard body, Santana looked over. "Oh god," she blanched, "Did Britts lend you that book?"

"Yes…" Rachel set the book down, "She said it's us with different genders."

Santana groaned. "While she's not _wrong_, she's not entirely _right_, either."

Rachel smiled. "You're right," she agreed, taking Santana's hand to pull her back so they lay side by side on her bed. Moving closer, she whispered against warm, parting lips, "Because I… Certainly have more control around _my… _Illicit drug."


	206. Chapter 206

_Santana Berry_.

Her fingernails pressing lightly against her jaw as her other hand played with her pen, Santana stared down at the words she'd just written. Her lips pursing, she wrote again.

_Santana Francesca Berry._

Eyebrows drawing together, she leaned forward, putting weight on her elbow. She tried something new.

_Rachel Lopez._

A small smile grew wider and turned into a chuckle when she scrawled a quick _Rachel Barbra Lopez._

"Hmm…" Santana looked off to the side, then picked up the phone. "Ashley?" she started, pushing her chair back and collecting her things, "Postpone the rest of my meetings today."


	207. Chapter 207

**A/N: **The television show Prison Wives is to blame for this one. Amazing what's on tv so late in the evening/early in the morning.

* * *

They'd had a fight. Rachel was lonely and tired and full of realizing resentment, and Santana hadn't handled it well, the conversation only ending when Rachel hung up with a furious, "I don't know, Santana, okay? I don't know."

As the week continued, the cold, sick feeling in Santana's chest grew. She was painfully aware she'd never heard that particular tone in her girlfriend's voice before.

But on Saturday the guards collected her.

"I didn't think you were coming," Santana managed a small, vulnerable smile.

"It's only eight months more," Rachel whispered determinedly, taking Santana's hand. "I'm not going anywhere."


	208. Chapter 208

**A/N: **R71 for minako366; Rachel sprains her ankle during glee, which is the perfect excuse for Santana to comfort her. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's pained gasp was quickly followed by the screwing of her face and a dramatic sinking to the ground. Clutching her ankle with both hands, she struggled to keep herself still.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schuester shut off the music, trotting down towards the stage, "What's wrong?"

"Like you can't tell it's her ankle," Santana spat out as she dropped to Rachel's side. Batting the singer's hands away, she frowned. "…Should get you to the nurse's."

"What – ?"

Santana shook her head, "C'mon." She pulled Rachel up, sliding her arm over her shoulders, "Let's be going." Ignoring everyone's stares, they hobbled off.


	209. Chapter 209

**A/N: **My friend gave me the phrase 'smokin' hot breadsticks assassin'. Voila.

* * *

Rachel found her staring at the basket of breadsticks. "You're not going to have any?" Rachel asked, smiling, "I'm surprised."

Looking up, Santana smiled, watching the other girl slide into the booth opposite her. "Eh, I can have as many as I like whenever I like. I'm basking in the presence of them."

"Are they good conversationalists?" Rachel leaned in, grinning.

"Are you kidding?" Straightening, Santana grabbed one of the breadsticks and snapped it in half, "All they're capable of is 'Don't eat me! I'm too young to die! Save me from the smokin' hot breadsticks assassin! Save me! Aaaaaaahhhh!'"


	210. Chapter 210

When Santana came home, beautiful and tired from her day at work, Rachel felt her heart swell. "I love you," she whispered when Santana leaned down to greet her.

"Love you too." Smiling, Santana made to head towards the kitchen, but Rachel grabbed her hand. "Rache?"

Rachel took a deep breath, then smiled. "It took."

Santana froze. "It took?" Rachel nodded. "It took." Her mouth dropped open, and then she surged forward to sweep Rachel into her arms, pressing excited kisses all over her cheek. "So we're – you're – "

Rachel hugged her just as tight, giggling. "Going to be parents."


	211. Chapter 211

**A/N: **R35c for Faberry-fan-but-loving-these-pieces and silver tears and wasted fears; follow-up to drabbles 106, 132, and 157 (Santana beats Rachel up). Thanks!

* * *

When Rachel was healed enough to renter school, Santana was allowed back a month later. She'd completed her juvenile detention, mandatory therapy, and 100 hours of community service. Perhaps more importantly, Rachel gave her permission.

For a while, avoidance made it work. Whenever they were near each other, it was tense and painful, and it only got worse.

And then Rachel found her crying in the bathroom. She wouldn't leave, and Santana erupted. "Get away from me!" she roared, shoving the small girl back, her head hitting the stall with a bang, then shoving her again, and again, "_Get away_!"


	212. Chapter 212

**A/N: **R72 for ocfanatic2013; a follow up to drabbles 9 and 10. Thanks!

* * *

She'd never seen this before. Two students in two classes had turned in very similar midterms. Even more intriguing, they were about each other. In alternating blunt and descriptive words, she'd managed to get a look inside a very obviously unique relationship.

**She's annoying sometimes, and she dresses like she's just daring pedophiles to go after her, but I think I get it. Why she does what she does. And, ugh. I love her for it.**

_She can be severe and cruel, but I think, in the end, that I love Santana because she lets me see the real her._


	213. Chapter 213

**A/N: **R73 for anon and Jasper's Twilighter; follow up to drabble 11. Actually first of a few, as several ideas were given to me. Thanks!

* * *

_Don't rain on_

It was raining.

Hearing the water splatter against the windows under the rabbi's voice, Santana knew she should be concentrating in front of her, but she couldn't.

_Hey Mister_

Quinn was holding her hand, the blonde's palm clammy. Puck's fist was pressed between their legs, the man almost vibrating with pain. Santana knew Brittany was somewhere behind her, but she didn't want to see her. Not her, when she survived and Rachel –

Quinn softly squeezed her hand. Trying to breathe through lungs that hadn't worked for days, Santana felt her heart continue to die.

_Here I am_


	214. Chapter 214

**A/N: **R74 for DarkndAngel9; a follow up to drabble 159. Thanks!

* * *

"Told you!" Puck slugged her shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. Shoving him back, Santana walked past him. "Hey," she greeted, smoothly interrupting the new girl and Artie. Seeing her pointed look, Artie nodded, "We'll finish later. Berry. Lopez." He wheeled off.

"Berry?"

"Rachel Berry. Hi." Putting her hand out, Rachel smiled and straightened from the workbench. "I just want to say it's an honor getting to work with you, Miss Lopez."

Looking her up and down, Santana amended her first opinion of _damn _to _fricken' sweet_. She grinned, accepting the shake. "Thanks. And call me Santana. So, how'd Puckerman find you?"


	215. Chapter 215

Santana's arms were cold, beading water droplets sliding wet under Rachel's fingers. "Santana…?" she breathed, reaching up a hand to brush soaked bangs away from dark, red-rimmed eyes.

"Rachel." Santana shook her head, licking rain from her lips. Her fingers gently pressed into the side of Rachel's face, making her shiver at the chill drawn across her cheek.

"No. Santana. You're freezing. You need to – "

Santana's fingers moved down to press against her lips. "No," she whispered, pulling Rachel into her bone cold, shaking body, "I know we're over. I know I was stupid. But I still love you."


	216. Chapter 216

"You're being selfish."

Closing her eyes, Rachel tilted her head back, her chin jutting forward. "I'm _not _being selfish, Santana!" she managed without yelling outright. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes to meet Santana's squarely, "Why can't you understand what I'm saying?"

"Hey, I understand, all right. And I'm calling bullshit. I _know _you, Rachel." Her eyebrows violently furrowed, Santana glared at the ceiling in disgust before staring at Rachel again. "We're _broken up_, Rachel. And Tigger's _my _dog. You can't keep him so I'll keep coming 'round!"

Rachel began crying, her face crumpling. "But we got him _together_."


	217. Chapter 217

**A/N: **R75 for junebug13669; Rachel goes to kiss Finn at the glee club's New Year Eve's party, but Santana yanks her away to kiss her instead, which Rachel gets into enough that she doesn't hear Finn and Mercedes or Quinn telling him that everyone knew but him. Though I didn't get everything into this, I did my best. Thanks!

* * *

A minute until 2011. Rachel smoothed out her blouse, checked her breath, and decided it would be a good time to go stake her claim.

"Finn," she smiled up at him, "May I offer myself as a suitable kissing partner for the midnight tradition? As we have previous experience, I – "

A hand wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her into a warm body. "Nuh uh, princess. I's got claim on those," Santana purred, spinning her around. Barely waiting for the "…1!", she hungrily attacked Rachel's lips.

Freezing, Rachel quickly melted. Moaning, she didn't hear Finn's protest – nor anything else.


	218. Chapter 218

**A/N: **R76 for anon; a follow up to drabbles 163 and 164 (both Santana and Rachel experiencing jealousy). Thanks!

* * *

"I can't _stand _it anymore!" Kurt sighed dramatically to Quinn.

"If you're talking about Rachel's wardrobe, I'm right with you," Quinn answered. She shuddered. "Honestly, how does Santana _allow_ the pants suits?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I don't think I _want _to know what Rachel does to get Santana to let it go. However." He straightened, raising an eyebrow at her, "I was meaning the far-too-often task of policing Pezberry's jealousy."

"_Thank _you," Quinn turned completely to him, "At first I tolerated it, but _really_! It's like, they can't even go a _day_! Is that even healthy?"

"We can only hope."


	219. Chapter 219

**A/N: **R77 for ocfanatic2013; follow up to drabble 16. Thanks!

* * *

Santana hadn't looked at her when they stumbled out of the closet. Muttering out an angry, "Oh thank _god_!", she stalked down the hall. Rachel, at least, thanked the janitor before leaving.

Now, staring at the account she'd written in her diary, Rachel felt the heat rush to her cheeks again. Two hours in the closet with Santana. Trapped. Alone. Overwhelmingly claustrophobic. Hot.

Her phone vibrated.

_call me_

_You are capable of calling me yourself, Santana._

"Why are you so stubborn?" Santana offered in greeting. "It's annoying."

Rachel sighed. "What do you – "

"We need to talk."

Rachel's heart thumped.


	220. Chapter 220

**A/N: **R63b for DarkndAngel9; second of the 'Brittany walks in on them' series. Thanks!

* * *

"We can't make out _here_, Santana!" Rachel stammered nervously, "I'm not _allowed _in here!"

Gripping Rachel's hand tightly so she wouldn't run, Santana looked down at her. "Chill, babe. Quinn's keeping 'em busy with suicide runs. I _promise _no one will catch us. 'Sides, that chance's what'll make this so _hot_." Cupping Rachel's chin, she kissed her thoroughly, sliding her arm around her waist.

Rachel had just straddled Santana on the padded bench when Brittany's delighted gasp came from behind them.

"_No_, Brittany," Rachel sighed without looking, "You can't join."

Santana smirked at Brittany's pout. "Better luck next time, B."


	221. Chapter 221

**A/N: **R78 for MyGeekSide-101; Rachel finds Santana after what happened with Santana and Brittany in 2x15, _Sexy_. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany had just turned Santana down. _Her_! For _Wheels_! What the hell did that terminator have that annulled _years_ of… Of…

Slamming her locker closed, Santana could feel the tears burning again. Turning to escape to her car, she found Rachel at her side. What the – "What the hell, RuPaul?" she snapped.

Rachel smiled, her eyes compassionate. "Are you alright, Santana?"

Santana's composure fell. "Of course," she cracked out, face crumpling, "Now move. I needs to go. I…" She began sobbing, "I…"

Rachel gently took her arm. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom."

Santana let her lead her away.


	222. Chapter 222

Santana knew that if she played it right, her hands wouldn't stay where they were. Propped on Rachel's hips with her thumbs rubbing up and down, barely skimming under her sweater, Santana watched as Rachel's eyes dilated. "How do you feel?" she whispered cockily.

Rachel pressed into her touch. "You shouldn't have to ask," she answered somewhat impertinently, shivering and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, "Stop teasing me."

Santana hummed, sliding her hands around and under to settle on Rachel's naked lower back. Taking a step forward to close the distance between them even more, she smirked. "Make me."


	223. Chapter 223

It was Quinn's fault. If she hadn't distracted her after glee, Santana wouldn't have to be looking for her jacket now; instead, she could be at home, looking up lesbian porn and sexting with Rachel. Pushing open the choir room door and muttering _Valerie _under her breath, she didn't immediately notice the two people sitting on the piano bench. But as the sound of crushed keys and a familiar moan caught her ear, Santana stopped. Her immediate smirk slowly slipped off her face.

"What the hell!" she yelled, startling Quinn and Brittany apart, "Dammit, now I owe Rachel twenty dollars!"


	224. Chapter 224

Soft lips suddenly pressed into her neck, Santana's hair falling down her shoulder to tickle her skin. "Hey," Santana husked, "You look beautiful."

Rachel shivered, turning her head to look up into smiling, dark eyes. "Santana…" she breathed, rising from her chair and stepping into Santana to pull her down for a deep, toe-curling kiss. "I'm glad you could make it," she whispered, resting one of her hands on Santana's chest as the other pushed hair behind Santana's ear, "And thank you. You look…"

Santana arched an eyebrow, dipping her head. "Yes…?" she grinned, kissing Rachel again.

"Mmm… Beau-beautiful, too…"


	225. Chapter 225

When Brittany asked to meet her at the park, Rachel was initially concerned it was another plot of Sue's to ruin glee by kidnapping or killing her. But the blonde almost begged, following her around until she agreed. However, when she arrived at the playground to find Santana standing next to the swing set instead, she wasn't sure what to make of it. "Santana…?" she asked hesitantly.

Santana motioned her towards a swing; unsure, Rachel sat, jerking when hands pressed against her back. "Santana?" she craned her head, staring at the other girl.

Santana pushed her higher, "Just swing, Berry."


	226. Chapter 226

On Saturday, Rachel stood on her porch, waiting to be picked up for Breadstix's Taste of the World's Breadsticks event. She couldn't believe it. If someone had told her two months ago that one day she'd be waiting for _Santana Lopez _to pick her up to go out to eat, she would have called them crazy, demanding they take a drug test.

But now, here she was, standing on her porch, waiting for Santana Lopez to pick her up to go out to eat.

When Santana finally drove up, Rachel beamed. "Hi."

"Hey. Ready to gets your eats on?"

"Please!"


	227. Chapter 227

"No."

"…Excuse me?"

"No."

"Yeah, like I hadn't heard you the first time. What do you _mean_ no?"

"I'm not going to go over to your house to do your homework, Santana."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what it certainly sounded like."

"Again, that wasn't what I _said_. You are _coming _to my house, Berry. And you are going to do it _willingly_."

"It won't be very _willing _if I don't _want _to."

"What the hell? It's not a _question_."

"From where I'm standing, it's not much of _anything_. You still haven't explained yourself."

"Dammit, just come over already!"


	228. Chapter 228

"Are you here to kill me?" were the first words out of Rachel's mouth when she opened the door to her dorm room to find a tired Santana on the other side.

Santana looked down at her black evening dress and high heels. "Not today," she met Rachel's eyes mildly, "This is dry clean only."

Studying Santana with a slight frown on her face, Rachel slowly took a step backwards. "Then come in. How'd you find me?"

"Quinn." Santana answered, closing the door behind her. "Thanks. I…" An uncomfortable look crossed her face. "I didn't know where else to go."


	229. Chapter 229

**A/N: **R79 for Reader458; Rachel and Santana far in the future, still together and growing old, with one of them on their deathbed. Thanks!

* * *

Tucking the blankets around Rachel's shoulders, Santana smiled down at her. "Comfortable?" she whispered, waiting for a faint nod to press a kiss to her forehead.

Rachel smiled. In a paper-thin voice, she managed to get out, "You… Always make me… Comfortable," before a rough, rattling cough took her breath away.

Santana settled into the chair pushed close to the bed. "Shh…" she smoothed white-grey hair back, "Save your strength."

"But I…" Rachel tried to breathe in deeply, fading brown eyes fluttering to stay open. "I love you…"

"Rachel…" A sad, aching smile crossed Santana's face, "I love you too."


	230. Chapter 230

**A/N: **R80 for TheNumberOneNoffFan; the girls discover pezberry fanfiction before they start dating. Thanks!

* * *

"…What the fuck?" Santana glared incredulously at her laptop. She picked up her phone.

Rachel answered after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Berry," Santana's voice came out stilted, angry, "Log onto WMHSPezberry(dot)com."

"Santana, this is highly unusual – "

"Just _do _it!"

Letting out an affronted huff, Rachel hmmed to herself before suddenly becoming quiet. "…Is this a joke?"

"I _wish_."

"I don't understand. You… Me…? People are writing s_tories_?"

"Exactly." Pausing, Santana took a deep breath, "You want to meet up to discuss how to sabotage the site?"

Rachel's answer was shy, surprised, "I… Wasn't expecting that, but okay. Lima Bean?"


	231. Chapter 231

**A/N: **R81 for JackyKay and darkbloo, who both asked for a follow up for drabble 189. Thanks!

* * *

Santana stared at her. Her eyebrows knitted together. "You… _Love _me?"

Bursting into tears, Rachel whirled around and took off down the hall.

"What – Rachel? God _dammit_!" Automatically making chase, Santana caught up to her right outside the choir room, sliding between her and the door.

Rachel wouldn't look at her. "Please go away," she sniffled, trying to slip past her.

"No." Santana shook her head. "Answer me. You love me?"

"Of _course _that's the only thing you hear," Rachel spat. Before she could head for the other door, Santana grabbed her hand.

"Rache," she whispered disbelievingly, "You love me?"


	232. Chapter 232

**A/N: **So, this is a special chapter. My friend, Reader458 submitted this to me as a follow-up/omake to drabble 230. I loved it so much I had to share.

* * *

purrpickle,

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Scraps  
Chapter: 20. Chapter 20

From: SexyLatina ()

As disturbing as your fascination with us is, I must thank you for opening the hobbits eyes.

-  
Do not reply to this email. If the review is signed, use reply link provided  
above.

Messaging Service


	233. Chapter 233

Monday morning, Rachel made her entrance. Striding confidently to Santana, she slid her arms around her shoulders, hopped up onto her lap, and swallowed her, "_Rachel_ – ", with a deep, possessive kiss. "And," she whispered against her lips, "You said Sue would _never_ let her head cheerleader be with someone like me in public."

"You're a… _Cheerio_?" Santana rasped, staring at her up and down, her hands tight and hot on Rachel's waist. "For_ me_?"

"I knew how important it was to you," Rachel smiled affectionately. "And though we _shouldn't_ need it, we have her 'permission'. In duplicate and notarized."


	234. Chapter 234

Rachel and Santana's first kiss happened the day Brittany got sent home for wearing a Hoodie-Footie to school. It had been a normal back-and-forth in the girls' bathroom, Santana fixing her makeup and Rachel spraying her hair as something stupid about Rachel starting rehearsals for her role as Willow led to Rachel asking if Santana had started pole-dancing lessons yet. Capping her lip gloss, Santana turned to her. "You'd like that."

Rachel glared. "Willow?"

"_Me_." Santana smoothly cornered Rachel. "Strip-ping."

Challenging the intimidation, Rachel didn't look away as Santana leaned closer.

And when Santana didn't stop, Rachel didn't stop her.


	235. Chapter 235

Santana studied the body at her feet. Almost looking peaceful, she thought on the slack face before deciding it didn't matter if it looked peaceful or not and fished out the untraceable pre-paid phone she'd purchased anonymously the year before. Slowly typing in the number of the phone's twin, she glanced down at the body again, humming out, "God, I need a cigarette."

"You know those things will kill you," Rachel's voice chided from the speaker.

"No, I wasn't aware." Calmly nudging an unresponsive shoulder with the tip of her shoe, Santana smiled. "Ding dong, the bumbling Finnept is dead."


	236. Chapter 236

**A/N: **R82 for DarkndAngel9 and minako366, who both asked for a follow-up to drabble 174. Thanks!

* * *

Eeyore's tail had just fallen off when a medium-hard knock sounded on the door of her hospital room, and Santana stepped inside. "Hey," the girl smiled lopsidedly, "I brought you some things."

Rachel nodded, smiling faintly. Closing her book and placing it down next to her, she patted the bed.

"You sure…?" Santana started, and Rachel frowned, nodding again. For extra emphasis, she motioned Santana towards her.

"Okay, okay." Sinking down and turning, glancing where her side brushed against Rachel's leg, Santana's smile softened. Pulling a scarf out of her bag, she leaned forward, slipping it around Rachel's neck, "Here."


	237. Chapter 237

**A/N: **R83 for an anon; Santana and Rachel watched LOTR and Santana won't stop talking like Sméagol just to annoy Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

Hot breath pooled in her ear. "_My preciousssss_…"

Twitching, Rachel tried to ignore the Cheerio currently using the back of her chair as a place to support her palms on.

"_No! Santana wants to talk, yes. Talks to the hobbitssss_."

Rachel closed her eyes. When she'd agreed to the LoTR marathon at Quinn's house the night before, she hadn't expected having to deal with _Santana_, of all people, adopting Sméagol/Gollum speak. But she had, and she was having too much fun doing it.

When Santana's lips brushed against her ear, Rachel squeaked, whirling around to stare at her. "Santana!"

"_Preciousssss_...?"


	238. Chapter 238

**A/N: **R84 for Shade Asylum; Santana finds out Rachel's been cheating on her husband with her. Thanks!

* * *

The frost was already splintering across the windows. Curled up on the window seat, Santana drew her finger down the glass, imagining being on the other side. She was supposed to be. Supposed to be bundled up and heading for coffee. Coffee and a small brunette and kisses and snuggles and _lies_.

Lies.

Santana didn't know why she bothered getting upset. It wasn't like her. Like how she used to be.

But she'd changed in the years after high school. And when this thing, this _thing_ _that felt_ _so right_ came along, Santana hadn't questioned Rachel. She'd just… Loved.

_Lies_.


	239. Chapter 239

**A/N: **R85 for ellowyntinuviel; Rachel/Santana, New Year's Eve. Thanks!

* * *

Sipping her glass of champagne, Rachel grimaced when she noticed she was leaving a lipstick stain. Deciding there was nothing she could do about that, she gave it to a waiter and decided it was time to check in with her agent.

As she turned on her heel, a soft touch to her shoulder made her turn back. Her eyes widened. "_Santana Lopez_?"

"Rachel Berry. Looking as short as normal." Smirking, Santana placed her hand on her hip, obviously looking Rachel up and down, "Though damn, you're hotter than I remember." Her smirk deepened. "Got a partner for midnight, yet?"


	240. Chapter 240

**A/N: **R86 for thelastcenturian, TrustInFaith, and Veronique Roux; a follow up to drabble 98 (Santana walking in on Rachel and Quinn having sex). Thanks!

* * *

Santana watched Quinn leave the apartment. Waiting two minutes, she left her car and started towards where she lived. Opening the door, she swore to god that if Rachel called for Quinn, she'd leave and never come back.

"Santana?"

Small, red and tear-raw, Rachel was dressed in the pajama set Santana had gotten for her last Christmas. Rage welled up. "_Take those off_!"

Rachel flinched, and when she didn't move, Santana stalked over and grabbed the hem of her top. Grappling with Rachel, she didn't stop until all of Quinn's handiwork was revealed. "Of course," she whispered hoarsely, "Of course."


	241. Chapter 241

**A/N: **R87 for an anon; Brittany takes Rachel to see the ducks and San is CRAZY jealous. Thanks!

* * *

"See?" Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand, tugging her down the path, "Do you see them?"

"Yes, Brittany," Rachel smiled even if she was having trouble following the blonde and finishing zipping up her jacket at the same time. "I can see the ducks. You've – uhm, named them?"

Slowing, Brittany turned to grin at Rachel. "Yes! There's Billy and Gonzo and Duke Skellington and Lady Daisy and oh, Santana's hiding behind that tree over there!"

"What?" Rachel began to turn around, but Brittany started pulling her towards the pond again. "Brittany?"

Brittany giggled. "Don't mind her. She's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Me."


	242. Chapter 242

**A/N: **R88 for DarkndAngel9; schoolyard pezberry, before Santana was worried over appearances and she's protecting Rachel from bullies or something. Thanks!

* * *

Gravel bit into her knee. Seeing the river of blood trailing down her leg, Rachel's chin started trembling.

"Hey!" a sharp voice yelled from across the yard, the slap of tennis shoes preceding a body hurtling into the boy who'd pushed Rachel to the ground. He crashed down next to her, and a small, dirty tan hand shoved into Rachel's face.

Tears still falling from her eyes, Rachel sniffed, staring up at the new girl, "Wh-what?"

The girl wiggled her fingers. "Your hand. C'mon. Are you stupid?"

"No!" Rachel frowned, slapping their hands together.

The girl hauled her up. "Cool."


	243. Chapter 243

**A/N: **R89 for Isfelvic; Super!Santana. Thanks!

* * *

Santana leaned back in her chair, around the cubicle. She could've looked through it, but where was the romance in that? No, it'd be better if Rachel caught her so Santana could pretend to be bashful so they'd laugh and Santana could finally ask her fellow reporter out for coffee.

But… No. "Lopez!" Mr. Schuester barked from his office, "Breaking news at the docks!"

()

But… Maybe. Shooting out of the phone booth just in time to catch Rachel, she smiled reassuringly as Rachel reflexively wrapped her arms around her neck. It wasn't as Santana, but it was a start.


	244. Chapter 244

**A/N: **R90 for DarkndAngel9 and ocfanatic2013; a prequel to drabbles 68 and 167 (giant hickey on Santana's neck). Thanks!

* * *

"_No_, Santana," Rachel persisted, giggling as she moved on Santana, digging her fingers into Santana's arms as she struggled to stay on top of her, "Why can't _I_ be on top? It's not very… _Santana_! It's not very _fair_."

"Fair?" Santana smirked, pulling her head back as she bucked, trying to unseat Rachel, "When we's started this, I never said we's be _fair_."

Rachel made a face. "Okay, for _that _mangling of the English language," she dove forward, letting out a full-on gloating, 'yay!' when she managed to sloppily kiss then nibble the side of Santana's neck, "I'm not moving!"


	245. Chapter 245

**A/N**: R91 for DarkndAngel9; Santana being adorable while insisting she is still a badass. Thanks!

* * *

"No!" Santana insisted, going so far as to stamp her heel, "You's _not _be listening to me. I." She raised her hand, bobbing it with her words," Am _so _badass that the definition under the _dictionary_ is a picture of _me_ telling off _Mother Teresa_."

"Ahuh. Sure." Nodding distractedly, Rachel turned the page of her book.

"_Rachel_!" Throwing her hands up, Santana stomped up to the girl sitting on her bed. "You're not listening! You can't _not _be listening!"

Rachel pursed her lips. "I'm listening, dear. You're badass." She picked up her teacup, taking a sip, "Even when you aren't."


	246. Chapter 246

**A/N: **R92 for swagron-vera; Rachel being terrified of a bug in the house and Santana bravely killing it. Didn't exactly kill it, but oh well. *grins* Thanks!

* * *

"_Santanaaaaaa_!"

Snapping up, Santana lowered her glasses, tucking her book into her side as she quickly padded towards the bathroom. "Rache?" she called, rounding the corner.

Wide, panicked eyes met hers from where Rachel cowered on the toilet lid. "San!"

"Yes… I know who I am…" Raising her eyebrows, Santana tilted her head. "Babe?"

Rachel gesticulated wildly at the bathmat below her. "Th-_that_!"

Santana peered down. Her lips quirked up. "That little-itty-bitty-tiny spider?"

"It's _giant_! And it _touched my foot_!" Continuing her tantrum, Rachel whined, "Get rid of it!"

Santana knelt, urging the spider onto her book. "Coward," she teased.


	247. Chapter 247

**A/N: **R93 for an anon; Rachel not 'holding her peace' at Santana and Brittany's wedding. Thanks!

* * *

This was a day they'd been dreaming of for years. It was perfect and fated, and when the priest paused for the traditional question, it was only in obligation.

It didn't stop Rachel from standing up. In a clear, strong but wavering voice, she spoke as if she'd spent the last months awake, "I wish to speak now."

Santana's eyes widened, the bouquet in her hands drooping, Brittany barely reacting in time to catch it. "San…?" she asked the same moment, "Rachel…" left Santana's mouth.

Rachel lifted her head. Her eyes softened. "Santana… Please don't let me be too late."


	248. Chapter 248

**A/N: **R94 for an anon; Pezberry's first date. Thanks!

* * *

Changed into the concert tee Santana had bought and shoved in her direction the second they'd arrived, Rachel's fear that she'd be cold with the loss of long sleeves quickly went away the moment the music started. Dancing, singing, and yelling until her throat almost went hoarse, she jumped to wrap her arms around Santana's neck at the first break. "Thank you," she beamed, shivering at the warmth and sweat of Santana's body, "I'm enjoying this more than I thought I would."

Santana smirked, tucking curly bangs behind Rachel's ear before nudging her chin up. "_C'mon_, Tiny. Thank me properly."


	249. Chapter 249

**A/N: **R95 for an anon; Rachel has no idea what an orgasm is, even after dating Finn, until she starts dating Santana. Thanks!

* * *

"What… What's happening?" Rachel keened, thighs trembling as she sat up to grasp onto Santana's shoulders, burying her head into her neck, "I… _This_… _Sannn_."

Moving her arm to support Rachel's back, Santana shifted on her feet, leaned herself more solidly against the kitchen counter, and increased the power and twisting motion of her thrusts, curling her fingers at _just the right spot_. "It's an orgasm," she grunted proudly, urging Rachel's head up to kiss her deeply, wetly, possessively. "I _said _I do what Finncapable can't."

Bucking and squirming and panting and moaning, Rachel groaned. "Oh my _god_. Oh-oh-_oh_, _Santanaaaa_!"


	250. Chapter 250

**A/N: **R96 for TrustInFaith; facebook with both Santana and Rachel and Quinn and Brittany in a relationship. Thanks!

* * *

**Santana Lopez **and **Rachel Berry **are in a relationship.

_Quinn Fabray_,_ Brittany S. Pierce_,_ Rachel Berry_, and _24 others _like this.

**Quinn Fabray** About damn time! I knew for YEARS.

**Rachel Berry **Years? I think you're exaggerating.

**Brittany S. Pierce **She's not! San's loved you since middle school. :D

**Santana Lopez **Shut it, B. Don't listen to her, Rache.

**Rachel Berry **Excuse me? San? You said it was this last Christmas!

**Quinn Fabray **It was sickening. 'Berry's berries… Fricken' hot hobbit…' We were THIRTEEN!

**Brittany S. Pierce **That didn't stop you from sharing sweet lady kisses with me, Quinnie. :)


	251. Chapter 251

**A/N: **R97 for TheNumberOneNoffFan; a follow up of sorts to drabbles 87, 93, 125, 142, and 190 (Rachel walking in on Santana and Brittany), with Brittany's thoughts about the whole affair. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany was in love with Santana. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't. It was like breathing when she wasn't trying to hold her breath: it just was.

But loving Santana had never been easy. While the actual act of loving her was easy, the reality was something different. Sometimes Brittany had all of her. But sometimes, like fireworks, they would explode and die.

And during a death, Santana had fallen in love with Rachel.

Brittany knew it was real. And she was happy for Santana and Rachel.

But Brittany still loved Santana. So when she called, she went.


	252. Chapter 252

**A/N: **R98 for yurianimelover1; a drabble where Rachel and Santana get a dog, and a bad one like the beginning of Marley and Me. Now, I have to say I have neither read nor seen Marley and Me, so this is my random try. Thanks!

* * *

There was something about stuffed animals that Jojo loved. The consistency of the fabric between his teeth, the springiness of the stuffing on his tongue… Though he wouldn't swallow the stuff for the life of him, he still enjoyed ripping them apart. Wasn't that what stuffed animals were for?

"Oh god – _Jojo_! Not _again_."

Suddenly finding himself scooped up into two warm, tight arms, Jojo grinned, instantly trying to wriggle his way up to be able to swipe his tongue across Rachel-Mama's face.

But Rachel-Mama moved her head for some reason. "Santana! I _said _rubber toys!"

Rubber toys? Squeaking? Squeaking!


	253. Chapter 253

**A/N: **R99 for an anon; Rachel taking the initiative and asking an unsuspecting Santana out on a date. Thanks!

* * *

"And that's it for today. Get that homework done!"

Rolling her eyes, Santana stuffed her binder into her backpack; keep dreamin', Schue. She caught Brittany's eye as she stood, "Only glee, B, and we're outta here!"

Brittany smiled widely, then blinked, "Oh, right. I'm, uhm, gonna go ahead. Bye, San!"

Huh?

"Hello, Santana."

Santana jerked. "What the _hell_, dwarf?" she barked, whirling around.

Rachel smiled at her. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"If I am, it's not because of _you_. What do you want?"

"Yes." Rachel took a breath, her smile brightening. "Santana. I'm asking you out. Tonight? Breadstix?"

"…Fuck."


	254. Chapter 254

**A/N: **R100 for ocfanatic2013; a follow up to drabble 40. Thanks!

* * *

Feeling absolutely blindsided, Rachel closed the door to Miss Pillsbury's office. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Santana's number.

"Berry," Santana drawled.

Scanning the hallway and lowering her voice, Rachel hissed, "We need to talk. Preferably now."

"Excuse me? What's with the attitude?"

"I just spent thirty minutes talking about youwith Miss _Pillsbury_, Santana! I think I'm _allowed _to be upset."

Santana paused. "Wait – you _told her about us_ – ?"

"I didn't _have_ to!" Cutting herself off, Rachel blushed, clearing her throat, "Just… Meet me in the janitor's closet."

"Already here. I's been waitin'. Hurry up."


	255. Chapter 255

Santana cornered her after glee. "Okay, hobbit," she sneered, putting a hand onto the piano top to trap the smaller girl on the piano bench, "That's it."

"What's it?" Rachel paused, arching an eyebrow.

Santana's eyes narrowed, and taking a quick look around the empty room, she dropped to straddle the piano bench. "You," she hissed, settling her hands on Rachel's hips and pulling her around as much as she could, "Your short skirts, fucking long legs, pouty lips... Gets ready, Berry. I'm 'bouts to be _all_ up on you."

Her breath quickening, Rachel swallowed. "What's… Taking you so long?"


	256. Chapter 256

**A/N: **R101 for an anon, who asked for a follow up to drabble 133. Thanks!

* * *

Pulling her shirt over her head, Rachel let out a low sigh as she set it into her lap and tossed her hair back into order. "That's better," she smiled, twisting in her seat to grab her backpack, bending in such a way Santana got unfettered visual access to the swell of her breasts pushed up by a sinfully tight control camisole.

Gritting her teeth to stop herself from turning her head, Santana kept on flicking her gaze from the windshield to Rachel, squeezing the steering wheel to try to control herself. Thank _god_ for sunglasses. "Better. _Yay_…"

Rachel smirked.


	257. Chapter 257

**A/N: **R102 for an anon on tumblr, LaurenKnight13, sucker-for-a-romcom, and morte206; a follow up to drabble 247. Thanks!

* * *

Slamming the shot glass down, Santana snapped her fingers to order another one. "So, yes," she mumbled, turning red, bleary eyes onto Kurt, "My life is officially shit." She laughed bitterly. "This is my _wedding day_. And now… Now… _Look _at me!" Picking up the newly replaced shot glass, she knocked it back; wiping her mouth with the back of her arm, she slammed it down as well, "Jilted… Alone… Both Rachel and Britts _hate _me…"

Kurt surveyed her seriously. "And why is that?"

Sniffing, Santana's expression and shoulders dropped. "I… I love Brittany."

"And Rachel?"

"I… Love her, too."


	258. Chapter 258

**A/N: **R103 for TrustInFaith and ocfanatic2013; a follow up to drabble 115. Thanks!

* * *

Santana went rigid. Pulling her mouth from Rachel's, she swiveled just enough to stare at the two blondes who had just walked in. She let go of Rachel's ass. "Q. B."

A wide, disbelieving smile stretched across Quinn's face. "Oh. My. God," she repeated, placing her hand on her hip, "You're doing the dwarf."

Nudging Santana out from in between her legs, Rachel hopped down from the piano. "I'd thank you not to be so coarse, Quinn," she smoothed down her skirt, then took a still rigid Santana's arm, "But yes, we're in a relationship."

Brittany blinked, looking troubled. "Santana…?"


	259. Chapter 259

**A/N: **R104 for heyalove and Firestar178, who both asked for a follow up to drabbles 145 and 185 (Santana finds Rachel's body after she commits suicide). Thanks!

* * *

When Santana went back to school, she managed to get as far as Rachel's locker before breaking down in Brittany's arms, spending the first two periods in the bathroom.

When she tried to pass by again, she stopped in front of it. Staring at the gold star and slats stuffed with folded up notes, she balled up her fist before loosening it, parted her lips and closed them again, and gently touched trembling fingers to the cool metal.

Brittany gently took her hand. "Are you okay?"

Santana shook her head. "I still don't know why she chose me," she whispered.


	260. Chapter 260

**A/N: **R105 for darkbloo and minako366; a follow up to drabble 194. Thanks!

* * *

Squeezing the washcloth, Santana watched slightly red-tinged water swirl down the drain. "You're lucky that through some weird freak of luck your giant beak didn't take the brunt of the attack," she commented passively, turning back to dab at the laceration on Rachel's cheek again.

Rachel nodded, her hand coming up reflexively to curl around Santana's wrist when it stung.

Santana paused, a crease between her eyebrows forming. "Did your boy do this?"

"What?" Looking up, Rachel shook her head, letting go. "No. Some of the jocks were throwing a football."

"And that explains your coma, how?"

Rachel didn't answer.


	261. Chapter 261

**A/N: **This is what happens when I watch first season Law & Order.

* * *

Arranging the envelopes on the bedside table, Santana made sure to keep them with the neatly scripted names facing the bedroom door. Taking an extra couple of seconds fussing with the corners, she finally sighed and stepped backwards, hands falling to her sides.

Turning, she paused at the foot of the bed.

Swallowed.

Closed her eyes.

And walked back.

As she slowly stroked the back of her knuckles down a barely warm cheek, her composure slipped, and she pulled away, her fingers catching in tussled hair.

She froze, then softly extricated herself.

Even in that final sleep, Rachel was beautiful.


	262. Chapter 262

"Look what I got for you," Santana grinned widely, sidling up to Rachel and holding up a bag from U.S.A. Costumes.

"Santana?" Rachel asked, turning to her girlfriend, "Oh, honey! You remembered." She smiled and leaned up to kiss Santana in greeting, smoothly taking the bag and opening it. "So what did you decide? Brittany said costumes _everyone _should be able to recognize, which, unfortunately means my idea of us portraying Marianne Dashwood and Colonel Brandon would be – _Santana_!"

Pulling the costume out, Santana held it up to Rachel. "Isn't it _amazing_?"

"I will _not_ be a leprechaun, Santana Lopez!"


	263. Chapter 263

A packet of tickets slammed down in front of her. Cutting off her sentence, Santana slowly looked up. "Hobbit?" she offered, barely sounding phased.

Rachel glared down at her, body vibrating with intensity. "I can't _believe_ you," she hissed, "You've done some cruel things before, Santana, but this?" She pointed at the tickets, her throat tightening around her words, "This is _low_. Even for _you_."

Rising from the bench, Santana forced Rachel back. Her mouth twitched, eyes darkening. "And _what_ are you talking about?"

"I am not a _whore_. I do _not_ accept. Any promises made last night? _Forget them_."


	264. Chapter 264

**A/N: **This drabble (264), 265, and 266 are connected.

* * *

"You sure?" Santana asked again, "I mean, I just want – no, _need_ to know that this is what you want."

Taking her hands, Rachel smiled up at her. "Santana, I _want_ this. I want _you_." Watching Santana avert her eyes, still looking nervous, she frowned. "Do you not believe me?"

Santana glanced at her, then looked down. She slowly, hesitantly shook her head.

Devastation slammed into Rachel, but she immediately channeled it into resolve, pulling Santana closer to her. Wrapping her arms around Santana's sides, she waited until Santana met her eyes to gently ask, "Why don't you believe me?"


	265. Chapter 265

**A/N: **Connected to drabbles 264 and 266.

* * *

"I can't believe this is real."

Opening her eyes at the quiet admission, Rachel looked at the dark shape of the back of Santana's head. However, feeling the still soft stroking of her hand on Santana's stomach her girlfriend was doing, she allowed herself to relax, snuggling back into her big spoon duties. "You and me?" she asked.

Rustling told Rachel Santana was nodding her head.

"Why?"

A deep breath of air, and Santana's back tensed. Finally, "Because of who we are."

"What?" Getting concerned, Rachel tried to sit up, and after a second, Santana let her. "Who are we?"


	266. Chapter 266

**A/N: **Finishes up the three drabble arc with 264 and 265.

* * *

"You're where you want to be?"

Rachel smiled. Pausing the quiet humming she'd been doing, nice and safe and warm in Santana's arms as they watched their dog explore the dog park, she turned her head to draw Santana into a soft, loving kiss, "I am."

Searching her gaze, the faint lines on Santana's forehead eased, and her body suddenly, noticeably relaxed just that much more into Rachel's. "I believe you."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat, and relief flowed through her. "I'm glad," she continued smiling, kissing Santana again, "Because I'm telling the truth. _You're_ where I want to be."


	267. Chapter 267

**A/N: **R106 for ellowyntinuviel; good madness. Thanks!

* * *

"What the hell are you reading?"

Sniffling, Rachel lifted a finger, not looking away from her book. With her mouth sad and wide and tears flowing down her cheeks, Santana's girlfriend looked devastated. Knowing that it wouldn't be pretty if she tried to interrupt Rachel before she was done, Santana sighed and pulled out her phone.

Eight minutes later, Rachel burst into sobs, dropping the now closed book. Crawling into Santana's arms, Santana didn't have a chance to protest before the smaller girl had started crying all over her dry clean only dress. Completely unnerved, she still hugged Rachel back.


	268. Chapter 268

**A/N: **R107 for ellowyntinuviel; beer pong. Thanks!

* * *

Squinting, trying to figure out which cup was the _real_ one, Rachel jumped when a body pressed into her back.

"Okay, it's like this, Berry," a husky voice washed hot air over her ear, and an equally hot hand slid around the back of her hand holding the pong ball, "Seeing as you've been aimin' for, like, _ever_, and my bladder's gonna 'splode before Puck n' Finn fall t' the floor from alcohol poisoning, I'mma run this."

Eyelashes fluttering rapidly and a blush erupting on her face, Rachel nodded stupidly. "…Kay."

"Hmph." Bracing herself on Rachel's hip, Santana smirked. "_Finally_."


	269. Chapter 269

"I see you look at her, you know," Quinn announced, meeting Rachel's gaze in her locker mirror.

Freezing, Rachel slowly lowered her hair brush and turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled at Quinn, "Look at who?"

Quinn shook her head. "This is _me _you're talking to," she frowned, staring at Rachel pointedly, "I know your tells. Why are you lying to me?"

Rachel's eyes flickered. "I'm… I'm not _lying _to you. I don't know who you're talking about. Quinn, _you're_ my girlfriend. I only watch _you_."

"Rachel." Quinn interrupted, expression resigned, "I watch Santana too."


	270. Chapter 270

"It's that feeling you get when your cat comes over and settles himself on your lap. A warm body, not connected to you, settled against you and there because he _chose _to be there."

Santana and Rachel exchanged glances. "B?" Santana asked, Rachel echoing, "Brittany?" a second later.

The blonde smiled. "It's what I feel like when I'm with Quinn. And it's what you guys feel when you look at each other."

When Rachel and Santana stared at her, blushing and obviously ignoring each other, she continued. "It's what you _want _from each other. To be each other's Lord Tubbingtons."


	271. Chapter 271

**A/N: **R108 for an anon, who wanted Riverchele. Thanks!

* * *

"Santana _so _wants a piece of Rachel," Lea grinned as soon as the director yelled "Cut!", hopping off the stool and walking over.

"Oh yeah," Heather nodded, unscrewing the cap of the water bottle an assistant handed her, "And Brittany's _totally _not cool with it."

Naya just smirked. "Hell, Santana's wanted Rachel since the first season. _Totally_ called her on being a lesbian." Standing up, she finished wiping away the tears she'd gotten from Rachel's song. "Bathroom?" she asked, tilting her head.

Lea nodded, smiling, "Sure. So... How long has Santana wanted Rachel, truly?"

Naya paused. "Since they first met."


	272. Chapter 272

"Okay, Rachel Barbra Berry, time to go after what you want." Nodding firmly to herself, Rachel shut the door to her locker, affixed a determined expression on her face, and strode quickly towards the two Cheerios down the hall. "Good afternoon, ladies," she greeted cordially, stopping in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Santana glared at her, "Did we _ask _for you to barge into our conversation?"

Brittany shook her head. "Say no to drugs," she offered.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Brittany. I'll be sure to."

The blonde's face brightened, and her lips quirked up. "Awesome."

One down, one to go.


	273. Chapter 273

Santana wasn't graduating. She'd thought about crashing the ceremony, but ultimately decided that the level of judgment and pity and flaunting of achievement wouldn't be worth it. Instead, she camped out in her room with some cheap cigars and a pilfered bottle of rum.

Five hours later, she woke up to a cool hand on her forehead. Frowning, she groaned at the dryness of her mouth, scrunching her face as she forced her eyes open. "_Berry_?" she grunted.

"Santana." Eyes soft, Rachel lay down next to her. Drawing her hand into hers, she didn't say anything when Santana started crying.


	274. Chapter 274

**A/N: **R109 for an anon (and the various people who asked for more); Riverchele. Here you go, a series of three (this is me being too lazy to post them separately). Thanks!

* * *

"New scripts are in," Jenna smiled, sliding into the chair next to Lea. "I'm excited. Are you?"

"Maybe." Grinning, Lea set down her phone to pick up the script, humming into her coffee cup as she read over the title page. "You think you and Harry get some more cute scenes?" she glanced up.

Jenna, who was already flipping through her own copy, smiled. "I hope so. Tike _is _the healthiest relationship on the show – no offense."

Lea shrugged, "Eh, when it's true…"

"Whoah. Did you see this?"

"Hmm?" Looking where Jenna pointed, Lea's eyebrows rocketed up. "Is that… Pezberry?"

* * *

_Hey, you see the new script yet?_

_Not really. Just got it. Why?_

_Go to page 47._

_Oh my god. Do they even… Well, that's a twist. Interesting to see how Brittany and Finn react. Is that shown?_

_It's vaguely mentioned near the end. And, I know. But, well, I for one think it's good character development for Rachel. And this gives you the chance to finally DO something with Santana's crush on Rachel. ;)_

_You just want to get close to my lips on yours. ;)_

_Who wouldn't? :D_

Shaking her head, Naya sent back a heart. "Promises, promises."

* * *

"A word, Santana?"

Naya lowered her nail file. "Oh god. Start the counter."

Ignoring her, Lea sat down next to her. She rearranged her skirt, drawing Naya's attention to the motion; when she looked up, Naya flicked her eyes away. "I want to congratulate you on your being an inspiration. The latest meeting of the Rainbow Club was all _abuzz_ about you." She smiled widely.

Shrugging uncomfortably, Naya stood up. "Whatever. Tell it to someone who cares."

Lea jumped up. "Santana – "

Naya whirled around, entering Lea's space. "_Berry_."

Staring at her, Lea breathed, "Can I kiss you?"

"_Cut_! Lea!"


	275. Chapter 275

**A/N: **R110 for an anon; badass Pezberry. Thanks!

* * *

Like parting the Red Sea, Santana Lopez stalked down the halls of WMHS, Rachel Berry tucked under her arm. With her own arm slung around Santana's waist, the smaller girl was chattering excitedly about something, a self confident smile stretching across Santana's face.

For returning students, it was akin to Armageddon. Freshmen, completely new to the WMHS hierarchy, gaped anyway at the striking couple.

But Azimio, still smarting from Karofsky's betrayal into gay-land, met the two at the end of the hall, slushie in hand.

Barely sparing him a glance, they dodged and pushed his slushie back into his face.


	276. Chapter 276

**A/N: **R111 for an anon; Santana acting cute and/or shy with Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

Seeing her girlfriend hard at work studying at the back of the library, Santana grinned and quietly slipped behind her. She set the warm cup of tea to her left, surprising Rachel with a kiss when she lifted her head. "How's it going?" she whispered into her lips.

Humming happily, Rachel kissed her back, then dropped her gaze to quietly squeal at the tea and bag of food Santana still held in her hand. "Hun, you didn't have to do this," she smiled, tugging Santana in for another kiss.

"Maybe I just want you to owe me?" Santana teased affectionately.


	277. Chapter 277

**A/N: **R112 for kingcyrus; loneliness. Thanks!

* * *

Her back to rough concrete, Santana stared at the ratty pair of Converses she'd found in her closet. Shoes she had made herself forget about. Shoes that had made a desperate impulse float up. When she realized that no one was going to see her wearing them, she'd pulled them on. Instantly, memories of warm summers with cold water and a sweaty hand in hers had overwhelmed her, and she'd barely made it outside before she had to sit down.

Sometimes she wondered how she had given up her best friend.

Sometimes she wondered if Rachel would ever forgive her.


	278. Chapter 278

**A/N: **R113 for kingcyrus; dancing. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel knew dancing. Knew what it was. Knew what it was used for, and how to do it.

Rachel didn't know dancing at all.

With Santana's body moving against hers, surrounding her and leading her into something she had nothing to compare to, Rachel knew Santana knew dancing.

It was intoxicating.

Instead of listening to the music that boomed in time with the strobing lights, Rachel was listening to the pounding of her heart, to the husky instructions Santana was breathing into her ear.

Rachel didn't know dancing. But, she decided, that didn't matter. Santana knew how to teach her.


	279. Chapter 279

**A/N: **R114 for kingcyrus; leather. Thanks!

* * *

"Tell me this isn't real leather."

Seeing Rachel frown while poking the leather couch her father had bought for the living room, Santana rolled her eyes. "Does this house look like we'd have the fake shit? Please." Pushing past Rachel to drop onto it, she raised her eyebrows. "You gonna stand for the whole movie?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "I am _not _going to touch… _That_."

_That_. Jesus. "Fine then." Picking up the TV remote, Santana shrugged, "Don't whine when your legs cramp."

Five minutes later, Rachel squirmed herself completely onto Santana's lap. "I'm still not touching it," she huffed.


	280. Chapter 280

**A/N: **R115 for kingcyrus; chivalry. Thanks!

* * *

"I always wanted a knight in shining armor…" Rachel mused.

Not wanting to move her head from where it comfortably rested on Rachel's lap, the girl idly stroking her hair, Santana hmmed.

"It's true." Sounding more alert, Rachel shifted so she could better bend over Santana's face, thankfully blocking the sun that had been shining directly into her eyes.

Trying to blink the red from them, Santana squinted up at her. "And why are you telling me this?"

Rachel smiled, a soft blush rising to her cheeks. "Because I realized that's what you are. You're my knight in shining armor."


	281. Chapter 281

**A/N: **R116 for an anon; Santana teaching her and Rachel's daughter to be a bad ass. Not exactly what it asks for, but I still like it. Thanks!

* * *

"No! I don't wanna wear that! Mamí! Mama's being mean!"

Hearing the loud elephant feet of her three year old daughter galloping towards her, Santana grinned and turned just in time to scoop her up. "Hey now," she looked into stubborn brown eyes, "What's this?"

Following a step behind, Rachel gave her wife an equally stubborn glare. "Santana," she asked pointedly, "Did you tell Kat she could wear pajamas to Grandpas' house?"

"Pajamas?" Turning back to Kat, Santana tilted her head. "Baby girl? I said within _reason_."

Kat pouted. "But I wanna wear Wonder Woman! You said she's bad donkey!"


	282. Chapter 282

**A/N: **R117 for an anon; protective Santana. Thanks!

Note: This takes place in the Echoes of the Past universe.

* * *

"'Tana! Look!" Grinning proudly, Rachel skipped through the crowd towards her, clutching something in her hands. Smiling and waving, Santana glanced down at her watch. When she looked up again, her cousin was gone.

"Rache? _Rache_!" Heart pounding, Santana jogged to where she had seen the smaller girl last. To her relief, the crowd parted to show her Rachel…_ Sprawled on the ground between two boys, crying_.

Immediately, Santana punched the first boy in the back, shoving the other out of the way. Helping Rachel up, she turned back to the boys. "Alright, who wants a beating first?" she growled.


	283. Chapter 283

**A/N: **R118 for an anon; hospital. Thanks!

* * *

Santana had only gone to the hospital three times in her life: after her mother's car accident, the birth of her baby sister, and the one time she'd gotten a panic attack that wouldn't let her breathe. The fourth time she went to the hospital was the best day of her life.

"Sí. Right, right… Okay, got it." Turning to the right, Santana barely managed to evade the small body that was turning to the left. "Whoah!" she snapped, automatically putting a hand out to stop from getting run into.

Beautiful brown eyes stared up at her.

Santana stared back.


	284. Chapter 284

**A/N: **R119 for an anon; scared. Thanks!

* * *

The wind howled. Huddled up in Santana's arms, barely any warmth coming from the contact between their bodies, Rachel tried to pull Santana tighter around her.

Even with the shivers wracking her body, Santana managed a slow squeeze. "Rachel…"

"San…" The wind almost stole Rachel's voice directly from her throat, and she drew in a wet breath, trying again, "Santana?"

Santana buried her face into her hair, breath barely reaching Rachel's scalp. "I know… Said… Strong, but…"

Freezing rain swirled around them. Santana's voice cracked. "…Scared."

Turning her head back, Rachel pressed a desperate kiss to lips she couldn't feel.


	285. Chapter 285

**A/N: **R120 for an anon; birthday. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's eighteenth birthday was spent in jail. Reeking of barbecue sauce and plastered with confetti, she sat with her head in her hands. Joining her, Quinn stuck her nose into her hair. A laugh bubbled up. "You… You smell like a _steak_!"

Rachel knocked her away with her shoulder.

"No, no, you really do!" Quinn snickered, "B, you smell."

Leaving the corner she'd been standing in, Brittany bent, sniffing deeply; she giggled, "You're a meat-flavored cupcake!"

Rachel burst into tears.

"No, no." Slinging her arm around Rachel's shoulders, Santana smiled soothingly, "She's my little cow."

"That's not _better_," Rachel wailed.


	286. Chapter 286

**A/N: **R121 for an anon; control. Thanks!

* * *

Small hands pressed her against her locker, her cheek smushed into the cold metal. Sucking in a deep breath to replace the air lost from the sudden impact, Santana growled when firm hips pushed into her ass, keeping her pinned.

"What did I tell you?" a low voice perfectly pitched to head straight for her core whispered harshly into her ear.

"_Fuck_… _You_, _hobbit_," Santana forced out, fire burning up and down her spine when her legs were kicked farther apart, a rough hand sliding down the side of her thigh, pressing immediately into sudden, pulsing wet heat, "_Fuck you_."


	287. Chapter 287

**A/N: **R122 for an anon; Valentine's Day. Thanks!

* * *

The aquarium was disgustingly crowded. Cursing her current whereabouts – like, hell, who the fuck would go to the aquarium on _Valentine's_ Day? Oh yeah, lungfish and octopuses got her _hot_ – Santana stared down into Rachel's bright eyes. "A bat ray."

"Yes!" Rachel smiled widely, squeezing Santana's hands in her own.

Looking around – because honestly, who did Rachel think she was talking to? – Santana tried to convey the full extent of her apathy at petting a grody slimy marine freak. She arched her eyebrow, setting her hip. "Why?"

Biting her lower lip, an 'ahah!' brightened Rachel's face. "Because you're my valentine?"


	288. Chapter 288

**A/N: **R123 for an anon; Rachel getting hurt with Santana being surprisingly tender and worrying about her. Not exactly what it asked for, but I still like it. Thanks!

* * *

"I got it." Santana tugged the door open, putting her back to it and walking backward until it was opened as far as it could go.

Smiling ruefully, Rachel shook her head and shuffled forward. "I could have gotten that," she paused when she cleared the threshold, leaning on one crutch to push hair behind her ear.

"So?" Santana raised an eyebrow, stepping aside to let the door hit a freshman. Smirking at his yelp, she shrugged at Rachel's look, then scooped Rachel's backpack off of her shoulder.

"Santana! I'm not invalid!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Never said you were."


	289. Chapter 289

**A/N: **R124 for quietonthesidelines, who asked for a follow up to drabbles 145, 185, and 259 (Rachel commits suicide and Santana finds her). Thanks!

* * *

Three months after her suicide, Rachel's fathers found two letters in her diary. One addressed to them, the other…

Staring at the broken and tearstained men in front of her, Santana was barely able to close her fingers around the envelope. Nodding at their whispered apologies, she stepped back, closing the door in their faces. She couldn't read it in front of them.

_Santana_, it read when trembling fingers opened it, _I know you're going to hate me for doing this to you. But out of everyone, I know you're the strongest. You'll pull through. _

_Please… Don't hate me forever._


	290. Chapter 290

**A/N: **R125 for an anon; mistake. Thanks!

* * *

Curling herself into the crook of Santana's arm, Rachel closed her eyes.

_She's only using you_, Quinn's voice swam up, _Once she gets what she wants, she'll drop you so fast you won't be able to breathe._

_Sex isn't dating, Rachel. You know that, _Brittany whispered, _She lives on a different island than you do._

Kurt sighed. _Satan? Rachel, you're setting yourself up for heartbreak. Why can't you see this mistake? _

Sighing sleepily, Santana's lips pressed into her shoulder. "…'re thinkin'?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing."

"You sure? 'S… Loud." Santana kissed her sleepily again.

Rachel snuggled into her. "Yes."


	291. Chapter 291

**A/N: **R126 for an anon; Rachel teasing Santana about being whipped and Santana submitting. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel paused when the door to the apartment opened. If she knew her girlfriend…

Indeed, two minutes later, Santana leaned into her, kissing her while holding two paper bags, "Hey babe."

Rachel grinned, pulling back. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Opening the first bag, Santana handed Rachel a vegetable sandwich, taking one out for herself.

"Ooh, yummy! Thank you." Taking a big bite, Rachel chewed and swallowed, smiling knowingly. "You're whipped."

Santana paused. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Whipped. Without asking, you brought me food."

Santana scowled, shaking her head. "You _always_ get hungry after class."

"Exactly."

Narrowing her eyes, Santana flushed. "Whatever."


	292. Chapter 292

**A/N: **R127 for an anon; regrets. Thanks!

* * *

The lights were hot, heavy and weighted on her shoulders. Rachel licked her lips, forcing her eyes to look away from the trophy clutched in her hand; she needed to say something.

She had a list. She'd had a list for years. But at that moment, she could only remember one name.

_Santana. My dearest Santana_.

"This… This award," she forced out, clearing her throat and affixing a smile on her face, "Wouldn't have been possible without the tireless support of numberless people."

_People that included you, Santana_, she whispered silently, searching the light-blinded crowd, _Are you watching?_

_Forgive me._


	293. Chapter 293

**A/N: **R128 for an anon; Rachel has a few months left to live but Santana doesn't know about it. Thanks!

* * *

Noticing something earlier that year when Rachel broke up with Finn with a finality Santana hadn't known her capable of, Santana only realized something was truly wrong when Rachel declined a solo.

Then, it had been shocking. Now, it was disturbing.

Finding Rachel sitting at the piano, Santana stared at her. "What is it?" she demanded.

Pale and thinner than Santana had ever seen her, Rachel rested trembling hands in her lap. "What is what?"

"The hell's wrong with you." Sitting down, Santana pulled incredibly bony fingers into her own. Her gaze caught on sharp cheekbones. "_Rache_…" her voice cracked.


	294. Chapter 294

**A/N: **R129 for an anon; babysitting. Thanks!

* * *

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Santana asked, her face screwing into an unsure line.

"Since _it_ is a baby girl, Santana," Rachel corrected sharply, "_Yes_, it's supposed to look like that."

Santana made a face. "She's ugly."

"And I suppose you were a perfectly beautiful baby?" Rachel asked, giving her a disgusted look, lifting their slumbering goddaughter up, out of the car seat.

An arrogant smirk lifted Santana's lips. "Of course I was." Sliding her arm around Rachel's waist, she peered down at Mike and Tina's daughter. "Will our daughter look like that?"

Sinking into her, Rachel smiled.


	295. Chapter 295

**A/N: **R130 for an anon; jealous. Thanks!

* * *

They'd broken up a month ago. Over something completely silly that had felt so entirely important, so _urgent_ that it had needed to be battled out _at that moment_. They'd both said things they alternately wished they could take back and yell all over again. It was overwhelming and heartbreaking and earth shattering and so, so _final_.

But the need was still there.

Finn was sniffing around Rachel again, the cute barista at The Lima Bean making her flirting with Santana clear. But the only time either responded was when the other was near.

A continuing repeat of their breakup.


	296. Chapter 296

**A/N: **R131 for an anon; gym. Thanks!

* * *

Gym class. Where the strong ruled and the weak got hurt. Of the strong, Santana and Brittany were the queens of dodgeball, Tina and Rachel their lieutenants. It hadn't started out that way, but the Cheerios had quickly and reluctantly realized the threat of dethroning the two offered them, so on the day the four defeated Quinn and her lackeys, Santana'd granted them permanent placement.

"Berry!" Santana barked, "Trouty Mouth, four o'clock!"

"See it!" Rachel called back, easily catching his lob. "Tina, ready for Puck!"

Thwack! Puck was out.

"Alright!" With Finn's removal, Brittany performed her victory dance.

Another win.


	297. Chapter 297

It had started raining sometime that afternoon. Frowning at the already soaked parking lot quickly emptying of cars, Rachel groaned when she realized she'd rebuffed her ride home, aware Finn would be too brooding after their fight to have thought about sticking around. That, or forgotten. He'd done that before.

Unfortunately, everyone else was probably gone, and she knew that both of her fathers wouldn't be reachable. Sighing, Rachel sat back to watch the rain.

In the corner of her eye, a flash of red caught her attention. Santana?

After a second, Rachel stepped forward. It wouldn't hurt to try.


	298. Chapter 298

She was seventeen years old, a high school senior. She was a finalist for NYADA, she had her whole life planned out, and no matter what, she was moving to New York in less than six months.

Even the girl wrapped around her wasn't going to stop her.

A warm mouth dragged across her shoulder, hands playing with her waist.

"Mmm…? San?"

Santana urged her around, whispering, "Love you."

Rachel rolled to smile up at her, eyes shining, "Love you too."

Silence. White teeth worried a dark lip, and dark eyes studied her. Then, "I want to go with you."


	299. Chapter 299

"Don't worry," Quinn offered quietly, startling a heavily frowning Rachel's attention from Santana's receding back, "Finn and Santana aren't dating."

Rachel's head snapped up, "What?"

Quinn took Rachel's arm. "I have a proposal for you. Rachel," she started leading them down the hall, "You're going to let me help you get Santana right where you want her."

"Quinn, I _don't_…" Sighing, an automatic denial died on her tongue, and Rachel shyly met the blonde's eyes, pushing her hair behind her ear, "What do you want in return?"

Quinn looked away, a smile flickering on her mouth. "Your help."

"With…?"

"Brittany."


	300. Chapter 300

**A/N: **Kind of a follow-up to/inspired by drabbles #54 and 55. Also, 300th drabble, woo!

* * *

Rachel had surprisingly cute ears. Santana'd certainly seen enough of them lately, as Rachel had taken to jerking her head to the side whenever being caught staring. Never having expected to focus on _any_ part of the hobbit (except, of course, that giant honker that was _impossible _to overlook; like, hello), she found herself wondering when Rachel had worn earrings last.

Having been thinking about that when asked to help with Rachel's Christmas present _might_ have been the reason she'd chosen some.

But, as she'd predicted, Rachel never wore them.

The odd sense of satisfaction that caused surprised her, though.


	301. Chapter 301

Seeing Brittany staring blankly into her locker, Quinn walked over. "Brittany? You okay?"

Brittany slowly closed her locker door before turning in Quinn's direction, a slight pout flickering on her lips. She blinked in recognition, "Oh, hi, Q," then stared into space again.

Waiting for more, Quinn finally gave up. "Okay, seriously. What's wrong?"

Eventually focusing onto her, Brittany's eyebrows drew together. She sighed. "San and Rachel are fighting. I don't like it."

"What's the fight about?"

"What they're going to name Rachel's baby."

"Rachel's _pregnant_? Who's the father?"

Brittany looked at her as if she was stupid. "Santana, duh."


	302. Chapter 302

**A/N: **After I go through and dust off these 100 word drabbles from the bits and pieces I already have, I'm going to go to the top of my request list and make my way down. That honestly seems to be the best way for me to get these done for everyone. :}

* * *

Santana looked away, glaring into the distance. Letting out an annoyed puff of air, she turned back and leaned forward, making sure Rachel was paying _complete_ attention, "Okay, understand this. Since I don't want you getting the idea that you mean _anything_ to me, I will spell this out for you. But if you share this with anyone – _anyone_ – you's better be aware I's gonna make you regret it."

Curbing the urge to roll her eyes, Rachel nodded. "Sure, Santana. I guess I can _humor_ you."

"Tschh." Santana sat back. "Fine. Your insane vegan-natzi-ism?" She smirked, shrugging. "It's kinda hot."


	303. Chapter 303

Santana had stopped moving, her hands now propped on Rachel's hips. Her chin was resting on her head, and Rachel could hear the whoosh of her breathing. Her body was warm, and Rachel melted back into her; she sighed, "This is nice."

"Nice?"

"Isn't it?"

"Hmm. Nice." A smile wove around Santana's voice, and she squeezed Rachel's hips, sliding her arms forward to lock them around her waist. Pulling Rachel tighter into her, she tilted her head to nuzzle Rachel's cheek, "It's certainly nice to be held by the most popular girl in school, huh?"

"Right." Rachel grinned. "Lucky me."


	304. Chapter 304

Marching directly up to Santana checking her makeup in her locker mirror, Rachel barely waited for her to acknowledge her appearance before diving right in. "You're a lesbian, right?"

Santana, to her credit, barely reacted outwardly, only the tightening of her shoulder blades giving away her reaction. Capping her lip gloss, she ran her finger over her lower lip as she straightened. "Announce it to the whole world, why don't you," she answered.

"So you are. Great." Nodding decisively, expression unchanging, Rachel took a step forward. "Santana Lopez. Would you join me for an interesting and, hopefully, enlightening Sapphic dinner?"


	305. Chapter 305

Though Rachel had been the one to initiate the kiss, Santana quickly made it her own – after all, she wouldn't be Santana fucking Lopez if she didn't. Sliding her hand around to cup the nape of Rachel's neck, she urged her deeper. Her mouth tasted of sweet and tea and pure _finally_.

Gripping tightly to Santana's jacket as if stuck in a perpetual surprise that this was really happening, Rachel's nose brushed against her own once, twice, again and again. Her body was humming with energy, and Santana could practically _feel _her heart pound – triumphant, she pulled her even closer.


	306. Chapter 306

It had been a little thing, barely noticeable. But the second the tip of Rachel's tongue peeked out from in between her lips, Santana crashed their mouths together. Pushing the shorter girl back into the wall, hand thrusting under her sweater, she growled when softness filled her palm. "You," she grinned ferally when Rachel bucked into her thigh, sliding her tongue deeply into her mouth, "Fuckin'. _Tease_."

Moaning, Rachel's fingers dug into her back. "_Santana_," she gasped, arching her back as her bra and sweater were forced upward, Santana ripping her mouth away to explore the new landscape, "Oh – – _Santana_."


	307. Chapter 307

Coach Beiste caught them in the locker room. Rachel had Santana pressed up against the locker, Cheerio top shoved above her chest, Spanx tangled around her ankles. "Do you think you deserve this?" Rachel hissed, dragging her fingers through wet folds, dipping back to rub against Santana's entrance.

"_Rache_," Santana moaned, head thrown back as she ground herself into Rachel's palm, "_Please_."

"Why? Why do you deserve this?"

"Becau – "

"I don't know why Santana deserves… _That_, but I _do_ know my locker room_ deserves a hell of a lot more than you two carrying on like mares in heat_!"


	308. Chapter 308

Everyone was in position. She was just waiting on Santana.

Having told her girlfriend she'd made the reservation that week, it wasn't true. She'd predicted that it would take about a month to get everyone to New York, and it had.

Santana should be there soon. Rachel busied herself straightening the napkins on the table, followed by the flatware.

Everything had to be perfect.

She took a deep, centering breath. Palming the ring she'd strung on a chain around her neck, she immediately dropped it when she spotted Santana walking her way.

This was it. With Santana, everything was perfect.


	309. Chapter 309

Santana woke up from her coma with Rachel's name on her lips. "Mi estrella," she mumbled, cracked voice begging her mother each time she filtered back into consciousness, "Whe-where is mi estrella?"

"Who?" Maria would whisper, "Mija, who is your star?"

"Ra… Rachel es mi… Estrella."

"Rachel." Squeezing Santana's hand, pale and weak and barely responsive, Maria's voice broke as she asked again and again, "Who's Rachel? Mija, _who's Rachel_?"

"…Everything. She's… She's my… Everything."

Confabulation, the doctors said. False memories.

But Santana insisted. "_Rachel_. Mi Estrella. Mamí, _mi estrella_. Q-Quinn's best… Friend…"

"Mija…" Maria closed her eyes, "Who's Quinn?"


	310. Chapter 310

When the Unholy Trinity walked in, Rachel sat up. Immediately noticing the possessive look Quinn Fabray sent Finn Hudson, Rachel filed that away for later and slid her gaze past the striking blonde to the two girls behind her. Santana Lopez and Brittany… Something.

While Quinn had obviously brought another set of female vocals to New Directions, Rachel realized Santana and Brittany were amazing dancers. Good. Quinn's two lieutenants would work perfectly as choreographers or background dancers to sway while _she_, Rachel Berry, sang.

And indeed, everything worked like Rachel planned…

…Until she heard Santana sing, and fell in love.


	311. Chapter 311

"…And this would be your room," Santana pushed open the door, moving back to let the small girl past her. "As you can see, it's not the biggest room, but it does come with its own en suite bathroom and decent sized closet."

Rachel nodded. "It's definitely more than adequate," she smiled, eyes lingering on the floor and walls as she started mentally arranging her furniture.

Santana studied her. "When are you moving in?"

"No chance I'll say no, right?" Rachel answered, turning to beam at the taller girl, "Is today too soon?"

Looking a little surprised, Santana shrugged. "Welcome."


	312. Chapter 312

Something was bothering Rachel. Though she'd pay attention in glee, she'd sit by herself in the corner. She'd sing and perform and interact normally, but whenever she assumed no one was looking, she'd shut down. Her smile would slip off, her eyes would lower, and the lines around her eyes would crease – but then she'd perk up so seamlessly that it was like she had never been unhappy.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel frowned up at Santana. "I'm surprised you care."

Santana sighed. "Rache. Just because we're broken up doesn't mean I can't still care about you. So, hey, you okay?"


	313. Chapter 313

Sitting in the computer lab, keyboard shoved haphazardly over her book and the corner of her notebook, Rachel had one hand buried in her hair as the other tapped the eraser of her pencil against her lips. It was finals week, and due to _someone_, she was behind on her studying. It was a surprise she'd even managed to get out of bed, what with Santana and her grabby hands.

…Grabby, strong, _talented _hands…

Shifting in her chair, Rachel forced herself back to her work. Five minutes later, her phone vibrated.

_I'm naked. Shower with me?_

…

Studying could wait.


	314. Chapter 314

**A/N: **A follow-up to drabble #29.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Emma looked up from the pamphlets she was anxiously sorting. "Oh, Rachel! Come in." She gestured for the girl to sit. When she did, Emma took a deep breath, "Rachel, why was Santana tagging the school?"

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase. Why…" Emma tilted her head, unblinking, "Was Santana spray painting the school?"

Rachel stared at her, incredulous, the wheels turning in her head. "…If… If Santana's engaging in delinquent behavior, I certainly have no knowledge or reason for it. Now," she surged up, "I'm sorry, but… I've got to go."


	315. Chapter 315

A red blush suffusing her face after seeing her dad's wink and mouthed 'get yer girls', Rachel scowled at him. Then, her daddy sent her what he probably thought was a discrete thumbs up, and she hastily snapped her attention back to the girls in front of her. "So!" she smiled broadly, "I'm surprised to see you guys here."

Brittanybeamed at her. "San's parents invited me!" she explained, while Quinn raised her eyes to somewhere above Rachel's head, ignoring the question. Santana crossed her arms, dark eyes meeting hers, "Makes the 'rents happy."

Well. They said love wasn't easy.


	316. Chapter 316

Crossing her arms, Santana studied Rachel critically. "_Honestly_, don't you ever get tired of dressing like an Israeli clown's gay brother?"

Lips tightening, Rachel did an about-face, striding purposefully down the hallway. It took Santana a couple of seconds to realize Rachel had suddenly gone, and she scowled, taking off after her.

"Hey! Yentl!" She grabbed Rachel's wrist, stopping her, "You _don't _just walk away from me as I's speaking, you hear me?"

Glaring defiantly up at her, Rachel pulled her hand back. "Oh, but I believe I just did," she offered primly, turning away, "And, I'm doing it again."


	317. Chapter 317

When Rachel welcomed Santana into her house, she expected her to make a beeline towards the basement and the liquor cabinet. To her surprise, Santana walked towards the living room instead. Spotting the couch, she sat, shifted sideways, dropped back and scrunched down, throwing her arms up to help prop her head against the arm of the couch, and swung her legs up so she was laid out. "Grab me some of that dairy-free ice cream you've mentioned," she smirked cheekily at Rachel, "I wants to try it."

Rachel stared incredulously at her. "Who are you?"

"Shut it. I'm waiting."


	318. Chapter 318

Watching lust and pleasure move across Santana's face, Rachel felt jealous even as she felt incredibly proud that it was _her _making _Santana _feel good. However, when Santana settled back down onto her, Rachel's moan surprised her completely. Looking up into a wide smirk, she couldn't stop the whimper that quickly followed when Santana's hand confidently swept the hair away from her face, thumb tracing along her cheek. "You like this?" Santana whispered.

Eyes drifting shut, Rachel nodded. Sliding her hands back up Santana's back, she smiled, tracing the strong line of Santana's shoulders. "Is this real life?"

Santana laughed.


	319. Chapter 319

They weren't calling it hanging out and they certainly weren't calling it sleeping together, even if they were doing that – sleeping together.

Just sleep.

Santana was the surprise cuddler, Rachel often waking to find Santana draped over her. The first time it happened, Rachel had stayed frozen solid until Santana woke and snapped away as if she was on fire. But when they didn't speak of it, it happened again. Then again. Now, like Santana showing up at her door every couple of days, it was normal.

But they weren't calling it anything.

They just needed each other.

Like sleep.


	320. Chapter 320

Dropping onto Brittany's bed, Santana growled. "B."

"Mmhm?" Brittany didn't stop brushing Lord Tubbington with her hairbrush.

Santana scowled. "I can't believe I'm saying this – because, seriously, I'm Santana Lopez! I can have anyone I want!"

"S?"

"Fine. Right. Whatever." Muttering, Santana sighed. "What do you do when you don't even get a goodnight kiss?"

Gasping, Brittany stared at her. "No goodnight kiss?"

"Exactly!" Throwing her hands out, Santana groaned. "None! No boob action, either. I mean, you know sometimes you can get the tits if the lips are off limits, but, _B_. Berry only wanted to hold my _hand_!"


	321. Chapter 321

Rachel beamed. "I figured it out. You're… In love with Tina!"

Santana's hand, reaching for Rachel's waist, froze. "Tina?"

"Yes! You've talked about 'her dark hair', as well as made mentions of _West Side Story_ and _Born This Way_. It was actually quite obvious." Rachel's eyes shone, and she squeezed Santana's arm, "You don't have to be _embarrassed_, San. I think it's cute."

"Tina," Santana repeated.

Rachel frowned. "What's wrong? Are you worried about the interracial factor? As you're Hispanic, and she's Asian, it's possible there could be issues. Are your parents – "

Santana groaned, cutting her off. "_Rachel_. Tina?"


	322. Chapter 322

"Here you are," Rachel smiled, handing Santana a cup of coffee, "A non-fat latte." Bringing her tea to her lips, her eyes met Santana's again, "That's correct, right?"

Santana grinned affectionately. "Yeah," she nodded, raising her cup, "Perfect."

Pink lit Rachel's cheeks. "Good."

The two girls smiled at each other until Rachel dipped her head and stepped forward. "Hey," she whispered, leaning closer, shy smile widening, "We can do this now, remember?"

Santana's smile grew as well, and her free hand settled on Rachel's hip, "But only _before_ I drink the milkified coffee, right?" She kissed Rachel's answering giggle away.


	323. Chapter 323

Raised voices coming from the kitchen woke the cat curled up on the futon, and the rotund brown tabby slowly went to investigate the noise.

"No, it's _not_," Rachel snapped, sighing in frustration, "Santana, you haven't been _listening_ to me."

"Nope, sure not." Moving past Rachel to yank open the refrigerator door, Santana snatched a can of wet cat food from inside it. "And I won't start now. It's _too_ expensive. Deal with it!"

Picking up the empty cat bowl, Rachel watched Lord Tubbington pad over. "Fine. Then. _Here_," she pushed the bowl at Santana, "I'm sleeping with _him_ tonight."


	324. Chapter 324

No matter how many times Rachel says it, their reunion in the Starbucks near Santana's apartment and Rachel's dorm hadn't happened in slow motion. There had been no glittering sunlight streaming in, no classic rock song playing above, and certainly no large, startled smiles stretching across their faces.

Instead, it happened in real time on a gloomy, overcast day, obnoxious whiny indie-folk crap floating overhead as two wide-then-narrowed eyed, suspicious glares followed by frowns covered their faces as they saw each other, pointedly looking away moments later.

Of course, Rachel never mentions the reacquainting angry-betrayed-hate ex-sex that happened after, either.


	325. Chapter 325

**A/N: **For deeha-adreamoutloud, who prompted me this one; thanks!

* * *

"No."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I am _not." _Rolling her eyes, Santana sat back, "Seriously. Rache. Why should_ I_ sit through Phantom of the Opera when I get nothing out of it?"

Sighing and mussing her bangs, Rachel narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "Phantom of the Opera is a classic that I _insist_ you experience with me. What can I…" she trailed off, "Do to… Convince you?"

"Oh?" Santana smirked. "Come here," she beckoned, continuing when Rachel slid onto her lap. "Okay. But _only_," she smiled, "If you agree to wear Christine's tights."

"So you _have _seen it!" Rachel crowed.


	326. Chapter 326

**A/N: **R132 for Cappsy; Rachel Berry's proposal to Santana. Thanks!

* * *

The proposal was completely spontaneous. It was after a show, Rachel's hand cramping from signing autographs, and Santana handed her the hot tea she'd gotten for that reason. Rachel looked at it, then back to Santana, her affectionate smile growing. "Marry me," she blurted.

"What?" Santana's eyes widened.

Rachel barely faltered before nodding determinedly. "Marry me," she repeated assuredly, turning her back to the now clamoring media and crowd.

"I…" Santana paused, "You're _serious_?"

"I love you. Yes."

Santana shook her head, kissing Rachel soundly. "Always needing an audience," she teased, smile shining in the flash of cameras, "Yes. _Yes_."


	327. Chapter 327

**A/N: **R63c for darkndangel9; the many times Brittany walks in on Santana and Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

_s! eat lunch w/ me?_

_sorry b. doing my own kind of eating with rache._

_can i come w/?_

_not this time._

Brittany frowned. That wasn't fair. Why was Santana the only one who could eat with Rachel? She wrote another text. _where r u?_

_Sorry Brittany, I can't talk now. I have an appointment with Santana in the janitor's closet._

Janitor's closet! She remembered where that was.

Arriving and pulling the door open, Brittany craned her head to get a better view of Rachel's hand moving under Santana's Cheerio skirt. "Nice," she complimented, "But I thought you were eating?"

* * *

**A/N2: **Not yet, Brittany. Not yet.


	328. Chapter 328

**A/N: **R133 for Jasper's Twilighter; Harry Potter crossover with Hogwarts library makeoutage and Blaine interrupting at a certain point. Thanks!

* * *

"_There_ you are."

Rachel looked up. "San," she exclaimed, dropping her quill and standing up, "You're done already?"

Santana shrugged. "Quidditch ended early. _Now_…" She walked forward, fingers curling around Rachel's silver and green tie, pulling her forward, "Gives me some Berry macks."

Immediately circling Santana's shoulders, Rachel opened her mouth for her, letting her girlfriend push her back against the bookcase. Grinning when Santana's palm skimmed along her bare thigh, pushing under her skirt, she groaned at a sudden nervous stuttered, "Uhm, b-book…"

"Beat it, Huff-n-Puff," Santana snapped at a red-faced Blaine, fingers sliding between Rachel's legs, "We're _busy_."


	329. Chapter 329

**A/N: **R134 for anonniemouse; Rachel breaks Santana's heart. Thanks!

* * *

Santana stared at the wall. "What do you want?"

"Anything."

"Really. Anything." Her voice hoarse and scratchy, Santana slowly turned to look at Rachel. "_Stop_. _Lying_. Just – _stop_. Because, no. I'm not going to make _you _feel better. _Okay_. **_Good_**. Because that's _what you want_ _and **you** **know it is**_." Voice rising to cut Rachel's denial before she could start it, Santana stood up.

"Rache…" She sagged, face crumpling as her arms came up to hug herself, "_Rache_. How _could_ you?"

"No," Rachel stood up as well, shaking her head, "_San_ – "

"Get out," Santana strangled, _done_. "Go. Run to Quinn."


	330. Chapter 330

**A/N: **R135 for lovecanbesostrange; Samchelpez, where Sam emptied the popcorn bowl during movie night in record time _again_. Thanks!

* * *

Plopping back down onto the couch, Santana reached for the bowl between Sam's legs, freezing when she realized it was empty. "No!" she sat up, snatching the bowl away from him, "_Not_ okay."

Sam gave her a sheepish smile. "M&Ms?"

"Hell no – no damn M&Ms!" Pushing the bag of candy he tried to hand her away, Santana pointed her finger at her boyfriend, "It was Rachel's secret popcorn seasoning! Chocolate _doesn't compare_!"

"Thank you, San," Rachel beamed, walking into the room with another bowl of popcorn, "But if you hit Sam with that bowl, you're not getting any of this."


	331. Chapter 331

**A/N: **R136 for breadsticks4life; cotton candy. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm _not _eating that."

Santana wagged the pink floss at her. "You can't hate cotton candy!"

Rachel frowned, moving her head back. "I don't know if I hate it or not. It just doesn't look… Enticing."

Having pulled some of the cotton candy off the stick, now licking her fingers free of the stickiness, Santana paused. "Wait – you've never had any before?"

Rachel nodded. "Carnival food was never high on the list of what my dads thought suitable for me to eat."

Santana gaped, then pulled off another fluff, offering her fingers to Rachel. "Come on," she smirked, "Try it."


	332. Chapter 332

**A/N: **R137 for santanalovesrachelsberries; "In one minute you'll hate me..." Thanks!

* * *

"In only a minute?" Rachel smiled, moving in to kiss Santana, "Why so little time?"

But Santana shook her head, putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders to stop her. "No, Rache, I'm serious. You're going to hate me."

"What...?" Rachel frowned. "San...? You're scaring me." Pushing against Santana's hands, she reached for Santana's waist, only to grasp nothing when Santana stepped back. "Santana?"

Santana's eyes were dark and sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "But they're going to announce..."

"Announce _what_?" Voice rising, Rachel tried once more to touch Santana, flinching when she didn't allow it.

"I... I told Brittany yes."


	333. Chapter 333

**A/N: **R138 for foxchaos; fishing. Thanks! Yeah... This is interesting. XD

* * *

Dangling the bait, Santana waited for Rachel's response. _Come to Auntie 'Tana_, she cajoled mentally, _I won't huuuuuuurt yoooouu_…

Rachel studied her, eyes narrowed with her books tight against her chest. "You…" she drew out the pause so she could bite her lip and turn her head into a more dramatic position, "Want to trade _me_… Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D tickets _why_?"

"_Give _you Katy Perry: Part of Me 3D tickets in exchange for you going _with_ me," Santana corrected. At Rachel's continuing stare, she switched tactics, "I've already bought them." _Fishy, fishy_… "_Don't_ make me scalp them."


	334. Chapter 334

**A/N: **R139 for dottiep; Rachel drags Santana to a Renaissance fair. Thanks!

* * *

Walking up behind Rachel, Santana settled her hands onto her waist, exploring the lines of her corset, "You're a hard maiden to find."

Rachel lifted her chin. "I'm surprised you noticed I was gone."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

Rachel turned her head, glancing quickly at her before going back to watching the jousting. "Your _admirers_."

"Hey, it was _your _idea to wear 'authentic' dress. And what about _your _admirers?" Santana leaned in. "I mean, _fuck_, Rache," she whispered into Rachel's ear, enjoying her girlfriend's reaction at her thumbs rubbing along her hipbones, "I've been going Lima Heights _all day_."


	335. Chapter 335

**A/N: **R140 for an anon; Rachel avoids Santana after Santana chooses Brittany over her. Thanks!

* * *

She got adept at hiding. At slipping away, at taking the routes she knew wouldn't make her heart break. She got up earlier in the morning so she got to school earlier, keeping herself busy in the choir room. She switched the classes she could, changing seats in the ones she couldn't. It was dramatic and exhausting, but it was what she needed.

But glee was the one thing she couldn't control. Sitting on the other side of the room wasn't enough. She could still hear their voices. She could still see their embraces.

And every day, it still hurt.


	336. Chapter 336

**A/N: **R141 for itsacurse; Santana trying to convince Rachel to go down the tallest slide in the waterpark. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel grabbed Santana's wrist. "No, no, Santana, please. _Look_ at it!"

"_Exactly_," Santana grinned, using her free hand to shield her eyes as she looked up at _way _too tall waterslide.

Rachel shook her head, wet ponytail sliding along her shoulders, "Santana, please. Can't we go on…" Her eyes darted around, "That one?"

"That's the _kiddie_ slide." Turning her hand to grasp Rachel's wrist back, Santana pulled her towards the line. "Trust me," she smiled, "If you _want_… I'll go first so's I can catch you."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip. "…Alright. But _only_ if we sunbathe after."

"_Deal_."


	337. Chapter 337

**A/N: **R142 for an anon; new puppy chews up Santana's really expensive shoes. Thanks!

* * *

When Rachel arrived home, something flew past her head, glancing off the wall next to her. Immediately putting her hands up and shrinking back, Rachel snapped her head up when the burning voice of her fiancée preempted something slamming down on the ground near her feet.

"_Look at this_," Santana hissed, "Look what that _perro_ _maldito_ did. ¡_Mis zapatos_! _Ruined_!"

"I _would _if you would stop _throwing _them at me! And – _Santana_! You could have _hit _me!" Taking a deep breath, Rachel asked, "Where's André?"

"_Bathroom_," Santana snarled.

"You didn't throw _him_, did you?"

"Would've deserved it if I _had_."

* * *

**A/N2: **"He's just a puppy, Santana. He doesn't know any better. You know he's just teething."

"He still owes me three hundred dollars!"


	338. Chapter 338

**A/N: **R143 for an anon; nightmare. Thanks!

* * *

It was Santana's turn to call Rachel. Having never heard that particular tone in the other girl's voice before, Rachel rolled out of her bed, pausing just for a second before padding to her fathers' bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she was rapping on Santana's window. The bedroom light flicked on, and Santana pushed the window up, practically pulling Rachel inside. She immediately wrapped her arms around her, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath.

Rachel hugged her back, stroking her hair and humming softly.

Finally, "This is embarrassing..." Santana admitted softly.

"Don't worry," Rachel whispered, smiling, "You have me all night."


	339. Chapter 339

**A/N: **R144 for Mykelblank; Pezberry on the train, it's real late, and Santana's feelin' frisky. Thanks!

* * *

Using Santana's shoulder as a pillow, Rachel gazed at the reflected image in the train window; it was a while before they returned to Lima, but she was too awake to sleep.

When Santana's fingers played along the hem of her skirt, Rachel smiled, stilling Santana's hand with her own. "What are you doing?"

Santana shook her off. "There's barely anyone here." Nuzzling Rachel's hair, she slid her hand higher on Rachel's bare thigh, "And it's been too _long_."

Rachel's breath hitched. Biting her lip, she glanced around the car. "San…"

Santana's other hand curled around her hip. "_Let me_…"


	340. Chapter 340

**A/N: **R145 for an anon; silly string fight. Thanks!

* * *

On the last day of classes, Puck and Santana came to school with their backpacks full of silly string. Having already worked out the best course of action the night before, they nodded at each other, each took a half of the school, and unleashed the full force of their badassedness on the school.

Silly string covering almost every surface and every person, Santana grinned the second she saw Rachel hurrying towards her and away from Puck. Reaching out, she swung Rachel behind her, spraying Puck before he could react. "Hells yeah," she smirked, enjoying Rachel's surprised, thankful expression, "_Got'cha_."


	341. Chapter 341

**A/N: **R146 for an anon; talking about having a baby. Thanks!

* * *

Santana had just picked up the shampoo when Rachel asked, "Have you ever thought about being a mother?"

Her expression one of confusion quickly chased away by panic before calming into nervousness, Santana finished squeezing the shampoo. Rubbing her hands together, she started lathering Rachel's hair. "Like my personal womb squeezin' out a little monster?"

Rachel turned her head to give her a chastising look. "Like you and me. Having a baby. _Together_."

Stilling her hands, Santana turned Rachel around. She narrowed her eyes. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Laughing at Rachel's light slap, she sobered. "Maybe one day, yeah."


	342. Chapter 342

**A/N: **R147 for an anon; late night graffiti. Thanks!

* * *

The smell of spray paint was heavy in the air, Mike and Santana's bantering conversation weaving between sprays and shakes of their cans as Rachel waited for them to finish. Nervous, she glanced up and down the darkened street. "I'm repeating my protest," she whispered loudly.

"We're almost done," Santana answered, studying what she had just done. She nodded smugly. "But… Not before _you_ go."

"_What_?"

"Here," Mike grinned, tossing Rachel a spray can. He motioned at the wall. "Your turn."

Rachel gaped. "_No_."

Santana sighed, then expertly sprayed _Rachel Berry was here_. "Well?" she smirked, "Gonna leave that here?"


	343. Chapter 343

**A/N: **R148 for pocketsuperman; "Why are we under the bed?" Thanks!

* * *

Waiting for Santana to shuffle closer on her belly, Rachel shook her head. "Don't ask," she whispered, trying not to disturb the softly snoring blonde in her arms, "I _just _got Brittany to stop crying."

"_Cry_ – " Santana's harsh exclamation cut off at Rachel's glare. She frowned, starting to stroke Brittany's hair while being sure not to wake her, "Crying?"

Rachel sighed. "She wants to tell you herself."

"Rachel."

"I know, but I'm not breaking a promise."

Santana growled but nodded. Brushing her fingers along Brittany's cheek, she met Rachel's eyes. "Thanks. For being here for her."

Rachel nodded. "Anytime."


	344. Chapter 344

**A/N: **R149 for deeha; Rachel doesn't think she is going to win the Tony tonight. Santana bets that she will and if Rachel does, then Rachel has to say something... salacious of my choosing. Thanks!

* * *

"You _are_," Santana insisted, rolling her eyes. Not bothering to look up from where she was changing Noah Jr.'s diaper, she grinned at her son. "Yeah, huh?" she hummed, pulling Noah up and cradling him in her arms, "Mommy Rachel's gonna win?"

"_San_," Rachel whined, "You _have _to say that. You're my wife."

"Fine." Grinning, Santana arched an eyebrow at her wife. "Then, if you _win_…"

* * *

Rachel stared out at the audience of her peers. "Well," she cleared her throat, "This sucks. Because…" She made a face. "My name's Rachel Berry-Lopez, and my _wife_, Santana Berry-Lopez, is a _hot bitch_."


	345. Chapter 345

**A/N: **R150 for nicksjerrys; Santana showing up at Rachel's apartment in NYC with nowhere else to go. Thanks!

* * *

Pressing a warm mug of tea into Santana's hand, Rachel settled into the seat across from her. "Whenever you're ready," she smiled, "I'm here to listen."

Santana's shoulders shuffled. "Thanks," she offered, her voice thick, "But I don't know…" Closing her eyes, she dropped her head.

Waiting, Rachel sipped her tea quietly.

A large breath left Santana's body. "I just…" she started, voice rising, "_Brittany_."

"What about her?" Smiling supportively, Rachel sat forward, her hand moving to rest on Santana's.

Santana swallowed. "She…"

Rachel set her teacup down. Moving forward, without much coaxing, she pulled Santana into her arms. "Yes?"


	346. Chapter 346

**A/N: **R151 for an anon; Santana tries to break Faberry up with a kiss. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel was smiling that fucking disgusting smile again. It happened when she got a text from Quinn or saw Quinn or even fucking _talked_ about Quinn. Hell, she probably made the same expression _thinking_ about Quinn, too.

And Santana was practically out of ideas how to wipe it off her face.

Brittany turned from her locker. "Just kiss her already."

_Duh_.

Stalking over and pushing Quinn out of the way, Santana wrapped her hand around the giant bow on Rachel's shirt, yanked her forward, and cut off the smaller girl's, "_Santana_!" by expertly kissing the ever-living _shit_ out of her.


	347. Chapter 347

**A/N: **R152 for an anon; "I think I'm falling in love..." Thanks!

* * *

Grinning around the rim of her hot chocolate, Santana watched as Rachel and Sam started executing the silliest, stupidest, and obviously somewhat choreographed ice skating routine.

"Oh my _god_," Quinn laughed when Sam broke role to wave over at them.

Santana nodded. "They're dorks. But at least they're _our _dorks." She set her drink down. "Q?"

"Mmm?"

"If you repeat _any_ of this, I will cuts you, got it?" Santana smiled, letting out a "Woo!" after Rachel nailed a jump, then lowered her voice again, "I need your help."

Quinn frowned. "With…?"

"Rachel. _She's_… _I've_… Never felt like this before."


	348. Chapter 348

**A/N: **R153 for an anon; Samchel VS Faberry - "Wow Berry, you have both Wonder Twins at your feet." Thanks! Probably should technically be in Barbra and Star Wars, but it turned out more Pezberry than anything. XD

* * *

Her eyes wide, Rachel walked further into the quad. Staring at a waiting Quinn and Sam, her hands flew up to her mouth. "They're going to serenade me, aren't they?" she breathed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "This should be good," she muttered, and when they got close enough, pushed Rachel forward, "Have at her."

Looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes, Sam and Quinn stepped forward.

"We have a song," Quinn smiled.

"And you should listen," Sam added.

"And choose," Santana piped up, smirking and waving her hand when the two glared at her. "What? S'truth."


	349. Chapter 349

**A/N: **R154 for an non; Santana tells Rachel that they are having triplets … then Rachel faints. Thanks! Obviously an alternate universe than my other 'triplets 'verse'. :D Can you imagine _Santana_ pregnant with triplets? XD No, no, wait. Who would be worse? Santana? Or Rachel? Ooh...

* * *

"So how was the checkup?" Rachel asked, setting her purse down onto the counter. Coming up behind her wife, she slid her arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Santana turned, accepting the proper kiss Rachel gave her. "It's fine." She went back to the vegetable stir fry she was making, "But, uhm… Babe…"

"Yeah?" Her forehead wrinkling with worry, Rachel moved to Santana's side.

Switching the burner to low, Santana took a deep breath before facing Rachel. "We'll need two more cribs."

"_Two_…?"

Lips twisting, Santana nodded.

Rachel dropped.


	350. Chapter 350

**A/N: **R155 for Marie; Quinn tries to steal Rachel, and Santana wants none of it. Thanks!

* * *

As soon as Santana was close enough, she slammed her hands down onto Quinn's shoulders, yanked her back, and threw her into her locker, "_You fucking bitch_!"

"_Santana_!" Mr. Schuester snapped, but Santana dodged him just in time for a hand to crash into her cheek.

Barely pausing, Santana lunged, wrapping her arms around Quinn's sides. "Stay the _fuck away_ from _Rachel_! She's _mine_!"

"You don't deserve her!" Quinn scoffed as they grappled, scratching her fingernails down Santana's face.

With a feral growl, Santana viciously banged their heads together, pushing Quinn back, "_The hell I don't_! She loves _me_. **_Me_**!"


	351. Chapter 351

**A/N: **R156 for ApathyandEmpathy; Rachel accidently saying Quinn's name while having sex with Santana. Thanks!

* * *

"_Yes_…" Rachel hissed, bucking her hips, arms wrapped so tightly around Santana's back her mouth was spewing words and groans and moans directly into Santana's ear, "_Yes_. _Harder. Mo-**more**_."

Curling her fingers, Santana pushed her thigh behind her hand to put more strength into her thrusts. "C'mon. Babe. _God_. I can _feel_ you. Fuck, yeah, right there, right? Right…" She grit her teeth and _pushed_, hitting the one spot that _always_ did it, "_There_."

Rachel's body jerked, her mouth opened, her fingernails cut into Santana, and with a keened, "Q-Q-_Quiiiiiiiiiin_," she came.

Frozen, still holding Rachel, Santana closed her eyes.


	352. Chapter 352

**A/N: **R157 for mymomthinksimfunny; video games. Thanks!

* * *

Looking up from his controller when he heard the door to his bedroom open, Puck smirked when he saw Rachel holding a finger up to her mouth as she slowly snuck in.

"You're going _down, _Fuckerman!" Santana crowed as she successfully managed to use his distraction to blow him away. However, her triumph was short-lived because, with a, "_Language_, Santana," Rachel was suddenly in her lap, kissing her. Dropping her controller, Santana grinned, leaned forward, and continuing to kiss her, pushed Rachel back onto Puck's bed.

His jaw dropping, Puck immediately pulled a pillow onto his lap. "Yeah. Don't stop."


	353. Chapter 353

**A/N: **R158 for an non; I saw mommy kissing Santana Claus. Thanks!

* * *

Humming along with her iPod, Rachel pulled the tray of baked cookies out of the oven, setting it down onto the stove. Surveying them, she smiled, letting her humming become full-fledged singing as she twirled around towards the refrigerator, "I saw mommy kissing Santana Claus~"

"Well, look who's getting into the Christmas spirit," Santana grinned as she entered the kitchen, "But you, Rachel Berry? Changing the lyrics of a song?" She bypassed her girlfriend to reach the cookies.

"None of that," Rachel smiled, tugging Santana away to slide her arms around her neck, "But those lyrics'll be true soon enough…"


	354. Chapter 354

**A/N: **R159 for an anon; Fabrittana asks Rachel out. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel had just opened her lunch bag when three bodies sat down, flanking her. "Ladies?"

"Berry," Santana to her right, smiled.

"Rachel," Quinn in front of her, nodded.

"Rache," Brittany to her left, grinned.

Rachel flicked her eyes from girl to girl. "Can I help you?"

"You're coming to lunch with us," Quinn told her as Santana reached forward to pull her lunch bag from her, Brittany pulling Rachel to her feet and taking her arm. Immediately, Santana took her other arm, Quinn leading the way.

Rachel frowned, reluctantly falling into step, "Why?"

"Because," Quinn looked back, "You want us."


	355. Chapter 355

**A/N: **R160 for an anon; "Quinn, get your hands out of my girl's skirt!" Thanks!

* * *

"It's the _choreography_, San," Rachel glared at her girlfriend, slapping her hands over Quinn's to stop her from moving. "Do you see me getting jealous about Tina?"

Santana focused on where Quinn was practically cupping Rachel's ass, an ugly scowl taking over her face. "Well maybe you should be," she growled, sliding her arm tightly around Tina's waist, cinching her in close.

"Santana – " Tina stuttered, a glare cutting her off.

But Rachel obviously didn't fear Santana. "Oh _for_ – " Shaking her head, she reached back and pulled Quinn into her. Now snug against the blonde's chest, she smirked at Santana. "Well?"


	356. Chapter 356

**A/N: **R161 for an anon; first date. Thanks!

* * *

"Why am I not surprised it's Breadstix?" Rachel asked, smiling so she knew Santana wouldn't take her too seriously.

"You expect anywhere else?" Opening the door for Rachel, Santana lifted her eyebrow at her. "Do you know me at all?"

Watching the greeter take one look at Santana and scramble to find them a seat, two waiters already running over with four overflowing baskets of breadsticks, Rachel could only shake her head as she sat down. "Someday I shall command this amount of instant respect, you know."

"I don't doubt it." Santana picked up a breadstick, "You'll be going places."


	357. Chapter 357

**A/N: **R162 for an anon; their first time together getting interrupted. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's body was warm on Santana's. Her lips soft and wet and full, Santana could only slide her hands up and down her girlfriend's back and sides. They'd already been kissing for the last twenty minutes, and as Rachel moved over her, her shirt rode up, making Santana's fingers stroke along her bare skin.

"San…" Rachel whispered as she slowed her kisses.

Santana opened her eyes, smiling into dark eyes. "Rache?"

Rachel kissed her again, dipping her tongue between her lips. "I think… I'm ready."

Deepening the kiss, Santana pulled Rachel tighter into her. "I love you – "

"Honey! We're ho-ome~!"


	358. Chapter 358

**A/N: **R163 for an anon; Santana and Brittany are fighting over who gets to take Rachel to senior prom, and Quinn has to step in to referee. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn rubbed the bridge of her nose, her fingers curling on her thigh as the two girls bickered in front of her. It was ridiculous, and she didn't know how much more she could listen to.

"I _get_ it," she finally ground out, cutting into their rants, "You're arguing over who gets to take Rachel to prom, right?"

"Right," Santana snapped, Brittany echoing a second later with a tight, "Yeah."

Quinn looked up. "Right. Okay. To stop this from going much longer, pretend I'm Rachel. Woo me."

Santana's eyes widened, Brittany staring at her.

Quinn glowered at them. "Well? _Go_."


	359. Chapter 359

**A/N: **R164 for an anon; Santana's reaction to catching someone hurting Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

"No," Santana hissed, her fingernails digging into Rachel's shoulder to stop her from slipping away, "Rache, someone's _hurting _you?"

Stopping, head bowed, Rachel breathed in deeply, her hand ghosting along Santana's. "Please," she whispered, "Just let me go?"

Santana shook her head, stepping forward. Sliding her hand around Rachel's waist, she gently turned her around. "Don't you…" she trailed off, pushing Rachel's chin up to meet her eyes, "Don't you have more respect for yourself?"

Rachel licked her lips. "Santana, you don't _know_ – "

"_Bullshit_. I know many things." Santana pulled Rachel closer, cupping her cheek, "Like how you deserve more."


	360. Chapter 360

**A/N: **R165 for an anon; Santana tries to convince Rachel not to marry Finn five minutes before the wedding. Thanks!

* * *

Locking the door behind her, Santana walked straight up to Rachel and wrapped her arms securely around her waist, picking her up; ignoring her startled outbursts and the crinkling of her wedding dress, her hands grabbing at Santana's arms, Santana dropped her onto the couch. "Listen, Berry," she pushed Rachel back, having the compassion to pull Rachel's dress up so it didn't stretch when she straddled her, "You're fucking up."

"Santana," Rachel gasped, glaring up at her, "What are you doing? Get _off_ me."

"No." Santana leaned forward, shifting more of her weight on Rachel's thighs, "You _can't_ marry Finn."


	361. Chapter 361

**A/N: **R166 for an anon; Puckleberry bromance with Santana getting dressed in there somehow. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel and Puck were sitting on Puck's bed, completely focused on the game of Halo they were playing when Santana suddenly walked in front of them in the process of stripping off her tank top. Instantly both dying as their eyes followed Santana over to her Cheerios bag, bending down to pull out a new change of clothing, Puck and Rachel shamelessly stared at her.

"I still can't believe you get to see this every day," Puck whispered, leaning closer to Rachel.

Rachel slowly nodded. "I don't think I'll ever get used to getting to see her…" she whispered back.


	362. Chapter 362

**A/N: **R167 for texanlondoner; Santana and Rachel are trying their damnedest to bake one of those cool rainbow birthday cakes. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel glared at the array of baking supplies in front of her. Half of the counter covered in used ingredients and failed executions, the other half rudely taunted her with its gleaming perfection and chance of success.

Santana, bent over the counter with her forearms resting against the edge, growled. "I really wanna kick this cake in the balls."

Her lips twitching, Rachel sat back on her heel, pushing her bangs back from her eyes before she remembered the flour on her fingers; scowling, she grabbed a towel. "We should probably succeed in making it first, you think?" she snarked.


	363. Chapter 363

**A/N: **R168 for an anon; the mack figures out she's Pezberry's child and tells them and then like ninja Sugar enters in a rage and threatens her mami with cutting her lady balls off or something cause she cheated on her mom but that's not exactly how it happened... Thanks!

* * *

Having expected an offer of sweet lady kisses when the Mack approached her all severe and determined, Santana only slightly reluctantly followed her to the empty choir room. Instead, Rachel was already there, demanding to know why the Mack had requested her presence as well.

Staring at them, the Mack crossed her arms. "You're my mothers," she said bluntly.

"_No_!" Sugar practically screamed as she threw the door open, rushing in, "Santana and Brittany're _my _mothers!" And, just as sudden, she lunged at Rachel, "You lesbian harlot!"

Screaming, Rachel jumped behind Santana.

Santana jumped away. "What the _hell_ is _happening_?"


	364. Chapter 364

**A/N: **R169 for Riley; Unholy Trinity planning their revenge on Finn for breaking Rachel's heart again (San is her roommate in New York & the others are visiting). Thanks!

* * *

Brittany and Quinn could hear the Barbra Streisand blaring from Rachel's room even before Santana let them into the apartment. "It's been playing for hours already," Santana growled as she handed them headache pills.

"What happened?" Refusing the glass of water, Brittany tossed the pills back dry.

"What do you think? Finnwad the Bastard Douche broke her heart. Again."

Quinn frowned. "What did he do?"

"Does it matter?" Santana scowled. "We gots to do something. _To at least stop the freaking shrieking_."

"Maim or pain?" Quinn asked, already in HBIC mode.

Brittany glanced towards Rachel's room. "Can't we do both?"


	365. Chapter 365

**A/N: **R170 for foxchaos; non-angsty smut. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's hand searched for Santana's, the pads of her fingers pressing into the back of her hand. "M-More," she gasped, her other hand scrabbling against Santana's shoulder as Santana thrust two fingers deep into her. The back of her head digging into the door of the bathroom, her high, keening moan was swallowed by Santana's mouth as three fingers were slowly pushed into her.

"Baby," Santana whispered huskily, rocking her palm as she waited for Rachel to relax enough to start moving again, massaging deep inside her, "How does this feel? Do you like this? Do you want this?"

"_Yes_."


	366. Chapter 366

**A/N: **R171 for darkndangel9; the Unholy Trinity deciding to get some Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

Placing the gavel down, Quinn waited until she had both Brittany and Santana's attention. "I hereby call this meeting to order."

Brittany raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"I want a Hawaiian pizza."

Stifling a smile, Santana reached up to pull Brittany's hand down. "We're not ordering food, Britts."

Brittany looked back and forth between Santana and Quinn. "But it's lunch…"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn tapped the gavel. "Girls. Please. We'll get food once we're done here," she acknowledged Brittany's brightened expression. "But _first_, we need to figure out how to approach Rachel."

Brittany raised her hand again. "Invite her to lunch!"


	367. Chapter 367

**A/N:** R172 for lovecanbesostrange; Pezberry has been spending a "suspicious" amount of time together lately, and Hiram Berry and Maribel Lopez meet in the grocery store and have a little chat. Thanks!

* * *

Meeting over the bell peppers, it didn't take long for Hiram Berry and Maribel Lopez to finish the pleasantries and begin discussing the recent increase of time their daughters had been spending with each other.

"You know," Maribel started not-so-innocently, "I hadn't realized Santana and Rachel were such good friends."

"To be honest, neither had I." Adjusting his glasses, Hiram mused, "Is Santana still seeing Brittany?"

Maribel picked up a pepper. "Not lately. Finn and Rachel…?"

"I'm happy to say 'not lately' as well."

Nodding, Maribel finally dropped all pretences. "You think they're…?"

"They _have_ to be," Hiram practically shouted.


	368. Chapter 368

**A/N: **R173 for an anon; Pezberry cuddles as friends but totes adorbs. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's breath huffed against Santana's arm. "I don't want to cry."

"It's not even sad."

"It totally _is_." Poking Santana's side, Rachel sat up just enough to pull Santana's arm up.

"Okay," Santana turned to look at her, "What are you doing?"

Smiling determinedly, Rachel curled Santana's arm around herself, snuggling into her side. "It's your fault if I cry, so you have to take responsibility for it."

"By providing _cuddles_?"

"Mmhm."

Santana sighed. Rearranging her arm, she settled her hand on Rachel's hip. "You're a terrible friend," she offered affectionately.

Rachel nodded. "The absolute worst."

"Glad you know it."


	369. Chapter 369

**A/N: **R174 for an anon; Rachel and Santana fighting over who gets to take Brittany to the zoo. Thanks!

* * *

Sitting on her bed while munching on apple chips, Brittany watched the two girls bickering in front of her.

"It's _my_ day," Rachel insisted, waving a USB stick in the air. "If you look at the calendar I made…!"

"I don't _care_ about the calendar," Santana smirked at her, "_I'm_ the one with the passes."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her sometimes girlfriend, sometimes rival. "_I_ have money."

"_I_ have sex appeal."

Blinking, Rachel's lips curled up. "Even if that's true, it doesn't matter. Today's _my _day. Nothing says, however…" She trailed off, smiling suggestively, "You can't join our _evening_."


	370. Chapter 370

**A/N: **R175 for ocfanatic2013; buying a puppy. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm still surprised you suggested the humane society," Rachel smiled, squeezing Santana's hand as they walked into the canine section, the sound of barking dogs rising as the door opened.

Rolling her eyes, Santana still dropped a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "We want the best puppy, don't we?"

"Oh! Like this one?" Pulling from Santana, Rachel rushed towards where a little slightly shaggy black and white puppy was hopping around, wagging its little tail excitedly.

Following at a slower pace, Santana smiled fondly at the adorableness her girlfriend was showing. "Well," she knelt down as well, "Hello there, little bit."


	371. Chapter 371

**A/N:** R176 for lovecanbesostrange; Samchelpez - Sam and Santana set up a BBQ for ND. Lots of meat, nachos with cheese dip and everything not remotely vegan. Totally on purpose. They are a little mad at Rachel and this is her punishment. Thanks!

* * *

Standing at the kitchen window while slowly sipping her lemonade, Rachel glowered with barely repressed rage at the festivities going on outside. "That's it," she whispered to herself, "They may have taken my car keys, but I have _no _problem walking."

Fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up beside her. "Tiny," Santana rolled the passenger side window down, "What the hell are you doing? Way to disappear."

"It's not _disappearing_ if I'm getting a basic human right."

Parking the car, Sam hopped out. "Rachel – "

"No!" Rachel whirled around. "I understand you're _mad_ at me, but, to not _include _me? _Why_?"


	372. Chapter 372

**A/N: **R177 for an anon; Rachel only finds out Brittany isn't graduating through an off hand comment Santana makes shortly before the graduation ceremony. Thanks!

* * *

"What?" Rachel whirled around. Having just heard Santana revealing that Brittany wasn't with them because of a 0.0 GPA to Mercedes, Rachel stomped up to her. "You're not upset at _all_?"

"Berry – "

"And you didn't think to mention this _before_? What? Brittany's not worth it to rally around like we did Puck? I can't _believe _you." Rachel glared at Santana, practically vibrating with outrage, "What kind of girlfriend _are _you?"

"The kind who only just found out," Santana snapped roughly, voice breaking as pain and guilt and self hatred rose in her eyes, "Okay? I only _just _found out."


	373. Chapter 373

**A/N: **R178 for foxchaos; Finn finds out about Santana and Rachel and DOESN'T freak the eff out over it. Thanks!

* * *

When Santana closed her locker door, Finn was standing behind it. "Ew," she stared at him, "I _thought_ I smelled whale blubber."

Rolling his eyes while bobbing his head, Finn didn't smile. "Santana."

"Finnwad." When Finn didn't say anything, lips pursing and unpursing as if he was having trouble coming up with something to say, no matter the determined expression on his face, Santana, annoyed, started guessing, "What? You want to sleep with me? Been there, done that, _no_. You want to sing with me? _No_, again. You – "

"I know you're dating Rachel, Santana," Finn interrupted. "Just… Treat her right."


	374. Chapter 374

**A/N: **R179 for Jamith; Rachel's car gets a flat and Santana comes to rescue her. Thanks!

* * *

"Get in, hobbit" Santana smirked at Rachel, "We're going shopping."

"_Only_," Rachel scowled in response, slipping into her car, "If that _shopping _means going to the auto shop to pick up a jack and new tire and coming right back."

Rolling her eyes, Santana pushed her sunglasses back onto her face. "One of these days, Berry," she angled her face at her, eyebrow quirking over the glasses, "You and I are going to have an emergency fashion intervention."

"You would willingly spend time with me?" Rachel asked archly.

Santana scoffed. "I'm _here_, right _now_, aren't I?"

"I suppose you are."


	375. Chapter 375

**A/N: **R180 for lightblue-nymphadora; one finding the other's stuffed animal collection. Thanks!

* * *

"Honestly," Rachel huffed, rising from her hands and knees to look in the closet when under the bed didn't give her what she wanted, "Why couldn't she keep her things in the _logical _place?"

"I heard that," Santana smirked, "_Who's_ the one whose My Little Ponies are in their desk drawer?"

Clearing her throat, Rachel pulled open a cardboard box, "I _told_ you – what?"

"Told me what?"

"_Santana_," Rachel practically squealed, turning towards the bathroom with her hands full of squishy, adorable stuffed animals, "Why didn't you _tell _me you had these little ones?"

Horror covered Santana's face. "Oh no."


	376. Chapter 376

**A/N: **R181 for foxchaos; Santana actually just trying to take a shower and Rachel not letting her. Thanks!

* * *

"Santana?"

"Can't talk now. Gotta shower," Santana clipped as she rushed past, already stripping.

"Will you talk to me if I join you?" Rachel raised her voice, jumping up.

Sticking her head out of the bathroom, Santana smirked widely at her. "Yeah, right," she disappeared back inside.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel started unbuttoning her shirt. Five minutes later, she was sliding the shower curtain back.

Santana, rinsing shampoo from her hair, stared at her, eyes wandering down her body. "You called my bluff."

"I did." Rachel stepped in. "So talk to me?"

"What part of _showering_ do you not understand?"


	377. Chapter 377

**A/N: **R182 for foxchaos; Rachel's first time going to one of Santana's cheerleader competitions. Cue zoning in completely on her girlfriend being incredible and not paying attention to anything that is actually going on. Thanks!

* * *

Because Rachel was forbidden to be anywhere near Santana's cheerleading practices, the girl also refusing to show Rachel any other moves than the 'bedroom ones', Rachel was excited to be at the cheerleading competition for more than one reason.

Having expected to cheer and scream, gesturing excitedly at her Team Santana t-shirt, Rachel _hadn't_ expected to stare open mouthed, drooling and squirming in her seat with each practiced, amazing move of her girlfriend. Starting to throb, almost fainting when Santana actually managed to catch her eye and wink at her, Rachel curled her fingernails into her thighs. "_Oh_…" she breathed.


	378. Chapter 378

**A/N:** R183 for foxchaos; Santana and Rachel go bowling and Santana spends more time enjoying watching the view she gets whenever Rachel tries to throw the ball than actually bothering with the game. Thanks!

* * *

Licking her lips, Santana mumbled an affirmative when Rachel asked, for the third time, if Santana was watching her. "I mean it, Santana," Rachel said over her shoulder, "Are you watching me? You need to – for when I'm throwing so you can _help_… _Santana_."

Santana, her eyes having drifted down to caress the beautiful sight of Rachel's ass afforded to her in such a short skirt, lazily brought her gaze back up to meet Rachel's. "I'm _watching_," she waved a hand, crossing her legs and settling back, "Stop repeating my name unless you're talking 'bout me watching something else entirely."


	379. Chapter 379

**A/N: **R184 for foxchaos; Artchel bromance 'verse - Brittana friendship, talking about the fact that Rachel and Artie have a crush on them respectively and that the two are completely unsubtle about it. Thanks!

* * *

Rolling over, reaching for the bag of sea salt and vinegar potato chips, Santana shook her head, grinning as she pulled the bag open. "Did you _see _them today?"

"Yup!" Hopping onto the bed next to Santana, Brittany picked Lord Tubbington up and set him onto her lap. She looked down at Lord Tubbington as she began to pet him, "It was really cute. Artie practically rolled himself into the wall."

"And Rachel practically fell into his lap," Santana nodded.

Brittany smiled, scratching Lord Tubbington's ear. "Do you think they think we really don't know?"

"That's the best part, B."


	380. Chapter 380

**A/N: **R185 for foxchaos; Hangover-baby!Rachel being cared for by an incredibly amused Santana who may or may not have a nurse's costume on. Thanks!

* * *

If Rachel had been feeling a smidge better, she might have found Santana's determination to stick with her sexy nurse's role endearing. Instead, groaning, trying to keep _any _light from reaching her eyes, Rachel wished Santana would stop talking. "Please," she whined, blindly pressing three fingers against Santana's arm as she bent over her, "Just make the pain go away?"

Santana chuckled, pulling the bed sheet down enough to see Rachel's eyebrows. "Shh," she stroked the lines between her eyes, "Let the aspirin do its job, and I'll give you pleasure to completely _erase_ all of your virgin hangover shame."


	381. Chapter 381

**A/N: **R186 for an anon; Skypesex. Thanks!

* * *

When Santana logged onto Skype, the first thing greeting her were Rachel's naked breasts. Immediately moaning, mouth drying, Santana practically orgasmed on the spot.

"See anything you like?" Rachel's amused voice sounded, her chest pulling back until her smile lit up the screen.

"_Jesus_, Rache," Santana groaned, glaring at her girlfriend, "You almost fuckin' _killed_ me."

Rachel's eyes darkened, and she scooted even farther back, revealing that she was only wearing the smallest briefs Santana had ever seen. "How about now?" she purred, sliding her fingers under the waistband. "You want this, baby?"

Santana nodded, already soaking her shorts. "_Please_…"


	382. Chapter 382

**A/N: **R187 for an anon; Santana gets hurt during cheerleading, and Rachel panics. Thanks!

* * *

Turning from Puck's exaggerated flirting, Rachel was about to share an amused look with her girlfriend when the cheerleader holding Santana up in the air's knees buckled. Santana tumbled down, instinctively leaning forward and tucking her head behind her arms so when she hit the grass, her arms and shoulders took the brunt, her back slamming onto the grass a second later.

Rachel didn't breathe until she was kneeling next to Santana, stroking her cheek and begging Santana not to move until the paramedics came. "Keep your eyes on me, baby. Keep them open. I love you. _I love you_."


	383. Chapter 383

**A/N: **R188 for foxchaos; Quinn is fed up with watching Santana flounder around with her feelings for Rachel and decides some tough love is in order- ie, slapping (physically or metaphorically) sense into the girl. Thanks!

* * *

As soon as Rachel stormed out in another diva tantrum, Quinn stomped up to Santana and slapped her across the face. "_Enough_," she snapped, ignoring everything but the dark eyes narrowing at her, "We _get_ it, Santana. We _know_. You're worse than a boy tugging on a girl's pigtails!"

Santana reared back. "I don't _know_," she hissed warningly, "What the _hell_ you're thinking or _talking about_, but you're not _pregnant anymore, Fabray_!"

Quinn glared right back at her. "Santana. _Man. Up_. We're sick and _tired_ of your cowardice _disrupting_ everything. You love Rachel? You want Rachel? Then go _after her_."


	384. Chapter 384

**A/N: **R189 for foxchaos; Artchel bromance 'verse - Artie and Rachel are apparently Halloween dorks and their girlfriends just have to accept that of them. Thanks!

* * *

"Where is it?" Rachel asked frantically, "I need it!"

Santana gave her girlfriend a bored look. "Can't we just get you a new one?"

"A new one?" Sounding scandalized, Rachel stomped up to Santana, bristling outrage, "We have two _hours_, Santana. There's no way we could find another in _two hours_."

Opening her mouth, Santana shook her head and left the room.

* * *

"Artie's being like that, too" Brittany agreed, popping the gum she'd stolen from Trick or Treat bowl, "He keeps rolling around the house really fast looking for their props. Do you think he's gonna go through the wall?"


	385. Chapter 385

**A/N: **R191 for an anon; Berrittana. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel and Santana are clutching each other. Practically vibrating with energy, they're watching Brittany's first official dance troupe performance.

"She's doing it," Rachel whispers to herself, knowing Santana would be barely paying attention to her.

"Yeah," Santana nods anyway, fingernails cutting into Rachel's hands, "She's doing it."

Hours later, it seems, a vibrating Brittany is throwing herself at them. "You see it?" she laughs excitedly, pressing kisses to both girls' mouths, "This is real!"

Rachel nuzzles her neck, Santana pressing their foreheads together. "I'm so proud of you," Santana grins, Rachel kissing her jaw, "You're amazing, Britts."

"_Amazing_," Rachel echoes.


	386. Chapter 386

**A/N: **R191 for deeha-adreamoutloud; Rachel wants a cat. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's fingers trail along Santana's shoulders. "Please," she smiles, pushing up on her elbows to kiss Santana, grinning against her lips.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Why?" She kisses Rachel back, nipping at her lip.

"Maybe because I'm lonely?"

"Yeah, as if." Giving Rachel a pointed look, Santana stretches out her arms, finally settling them around Rachel's shoulders. "Babe, when are you home?"

Rachel pouts. "Which is why I want a cat."

"Yeah, like _that _makes sense."

"It _does_."

"Okay." Stroking bangs away from her eyes, Santana lets out a deep breath. "Is this some strange test for us having children?"


	387. Chapter 387

**A/N: **R192 for an anon; Brittberry and Quinntana double date and Santana and Rachel are step- sisters and Santana is the protective sister. Thanks!

* * *

Santana wouldn't stop eyeballing Brittany. Even though her girlfriend was pressed into her side, hand on her knee, Santana seemed obsessed with making sure her younger step-sister was being treated right.

"Please," Quinn murmured, gently kissing Santana's cheek, "Let Rachel have some space."

"I'm _giving_ her space," Santana growled, biting into a breadstick, "I'm watching her _girlfriend_, not her."

Laughing at something Brittany whispered to her, Rachel kissed Brittany's hand. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling Brittany into a hug. "I'm sorry about my sister."

Brittany shrugged, squeezing her. "She's your sister," she grinned, tilting her head, "I think it's neat."


	388. Chapter 388

**A/N: **R193 for an anon; Pezberry as Olympic athletes. Thanks!

* * *

Stretching, asking Brittany if she can help her limber up, Rachel can't help but gaze across the mat at the athletes she knows are the ones who will be her hardest competition. Dark eyes meet hers.

Blushing, Rachel looks away, then, realizing how silly that is, straightens and quickly skirts around the mat.

She has time, and this needs to be done.

The owner of the dark eyes meets her halfway. Gorgeous, confident, and seemingly amused, Santana Lopez sticks her hand out. "Greetings."

"Greetings." Smiling, taking Santana's hand, Rachel dips her head. "Good luck."

Santana's smile widens. "You'll need it."


	389. Chapter 389

**A/N: **R194 for foxchaos; Artchel bromance 'verse - Santana finds out that Brittany watches with Artie and Rachel and is judged by the three forever for not enjoying the "incredibly heart-pounding and mind-blowing awesome" that is the series. Thanks!

* * *

"How can I enjoy the _incredibly heart-pounding and mind-blowing awesome _if I never know when you're going to be _watching_?" Santana protests, glaring at Rachel over her crossed arms.

"That's not an excuse," Rachel shakes her head, continuing to cut the celery into strips, Brittany nodding next to her as she cuts the carrots. Artie, settled at the table, cutting broccoli, scoffs and shakes his head. "No, man," he raises his eyebrow, "Did Brittany know when we were watching? Nah, she didn't." He shrugs. "Didn't stop her."

Santana's jaw grinds. "I'm here _now_."

Rachel smiles, kissing her quickly. "You're cute."


	390. Chapter 390

**A/N: **R195 for thecrackshiplollipop; Rachel and Santana have to share a sleeping bag at a sleepover at Tina's. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel is adamant that Santana is taking up too much room.

Santana says that for how tiny Rachel is, she's the one taking up the most space.

In a fit of anger, Rachel shoves herself on top of Santana. "There," she hisses, "Deal with it."

Blinking at her, Santana drops her head back. "Whatever," she mutters, "Just don't sweat on me."

Five minutes later, Santana's hands are under Rachel's shirt, her mouth meeting Rachel's furiously. Rachel has already shoved Santana's pajama pants down, and as their bodies are already tangled, it isn't long before they're urgently grinding into each other.


	391. Chapter 391

**A/N: **R196 for an anon; X-Men Pezberry. Thanks!

* * *

Santana won't stop bugging Rachel. Though it looks like she's calmly listening to McCoy's sex education lecture, she's obnoxiously taking in everything he's explaining and broadcasting it loud enough with added _illustration _that Rachel has no chance of not receiving it. It's uncomfortably appealing.

"_Please_," Rachel glares at the girl who's made it her mission to _woo_ and sexually _woohoo_ her, "Do you want me to start pulling on your tail?"

"It's an erogenous zone so please, _yes_," Santana smirks, sharp teeth glinting in the light. She broadcasts another explicit image. "Not _my_ fault you still haven't perfected your shields."


	392. Chapter 392

**A/N: **R197 for foxchoas; Santana's being a baby about getting a sliver and Rachel is telling her to stop being a wuss and let her use the needle to get it out. Thanks!

* * *

Santana is practically crying, and Rachel doesn't know if she should be laughing or giving her tough love. "_Sweetie_," she stresses, taking her girlfriend's hand back, "This will go much faster if you just _let me _– "

"You're laughing at me," Santana sniffles, "And I'm only crying because I'm drunk!"

"Your last drink was hours ago." Rachel cups Santana's cheek. "Sweetie, let me get this sliver out and I'll kiss it better, okay?"

Chewing on her lip, Santana leans forward to hide her face in Rachel's neck. "Love you," she mumbles.

Rachel smiles as she removes the sliver. "Love you too."


	393. Chapter 393

**A/N: **R198 for lovecanbesostrange; Pezberry (living together in NY as they should be) - Santana is upset, because for the fourth time this month some of her food has vanished. Rachel denies knowing what is going on, Santana suspects she throws away the "offending" non-vegan items. It turns out Rachel is sleepwalking and eating the stuff! *gasp* Thanks!

* * *

Rachel stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm padlocking the refrigerator," Santana sneered, nodding mockingly at the tiny cooler in the corner, "Your shit's in there."

"What?" Outrage clouding her face, Rachel stomped over to her. "For the last time, I'm _not _throwing your food away!"

"Sure. I believe you."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel angrily lugged her cooler into her room.

* * *

Snapping awake to a loud banging noise coming from the kitchen, Santana almost dropped her baseball bat when she found Rachel clumsily trying to open the refrigerator _while_ _fast asleep_.

Instead, she threw a glass of water into Rachel's face.


	394. Chapter 394

**A/N: **R199 for an anon; Prom King Santana and Prom Queen Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

They'd taken a chance. They were a newer couple, but they were popular, and remembering the outcome of prom the year before, it was exactly in line with their personalities that they would run together.

So now here they were, on stage, their hands clasped tightly together as Kurt announced the winners.

Having cheered and kissed Santana when she won, Rachel hadn't been prepared for the rush of emotion as Kurt placed the tiara on her head, and Santana had to grab her hands. Beaming at her, leading her down to their first dance, Santana pulled her close, "You're beautiful."


	395. Chapter 395

**A/N: **R200 for foxchaos; Rachel gets hit on by some college frat boys. Santana shows her possessive side. Thanks!

* * *

The boys were hanging out outside Breadstix. Wearing hoodies that proclaimed their college, the boys barely hesitated before engaging Rachel into charged conversations.

Santana, ten minutes late, came upon the leader of the group sexually explicitly propositioning her girl. Catching Rachel's wide-eyed response, her girl obviously being unequipped to handle the advance, Santana didn't hesitate before her foot was up close and personal with his family jewels. "Really," she breathed, twisting his hand behind his back as he staggered, "You don't know what _no_ means?"

"B-bitch," he gasped.

"Totes," she purred, pushing him away and pulling Rachel to her, "So?"


	396. Chapter 396

**A/N: **R201 for foxchaos; in which Rachel finds out about Santana's secret love of Pokemon and can't stop sending her ridiculous "that's so adorable!" looks. Bonus points for working Sam or Mike in there somehow as either of Santana's Pokemon Bros. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel stared at the Gameboy she'd found in Santana's closet. Obviously, by the lack of dust on it, Santana had played it recently. "Really," she whispered, turning it on and settling herself onto Santana's bed, "This is _amazing_."

Santana's scandalized yell when she found Rachel playing the original Pokémon Red almost made Rachel stop. Instead, twisting away, Rachel flopped back into Santana's chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing, Santana circled Rachel's waist. "Maybe because it's embarrassing…?"

"What?" Engaging the Sparrow, Rachel pressed a kiss to Santana's lips, "Sweetie…"

Santana sighed again. "I _so_ owe Mike money now, thank you…"


	397. Chapter 397

**A/N: **R201 for adelaidegleek13; it's Summer vacation & it's just San & Rach. None of the other ND kids are around & San's house is empty except the power's working, they have a fridge full of vegan, healthy & junk food with soft drinks & alcohol & the whole day to themselves. Thanks!

* * *

"We have twenty four hours," Santana says listlessly.

"We have twenty four hours," Rachel repeats just as listlessly.

Santana makes a face. "_Alone_."

Sighing, Rachel throws her hair back. "At least you have appropriate food."

'Appropriate food,' Santana mouths. She glares at the girl opposite her. "_Why_ are you here?"

"Because everyone else hates me." Her voice doesn't change tone, and it throws Santana for a loop.

"What? They fuckin' left you vegan food!"

Rachel eyes her. "Then why are _you_ here?"

"They left me alcohol?" Santana guesses.

"Right…"

Sighing, Santana stands. "Fine. Body shots?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	398. Chapter 398

**A/N:** R202 and 203 for an anon; sexting and a continuing drabble. Thanks!

* * *

_I want you._

_Excuse you?_

_I want you, Santana. Knuckle deep in me, chewing on my neck as your body covers mine._

_Jesus. Who is this?_

_You're a demanding lover, I bet. Able to use my body as yours. Do you want to fuck me? Feel how wet I am?_

_Okay, whatever. How many fingers can you take?_

_How many can you use?_

_Fuck. You want my tongue?_

_Make me take it._

_I bet you'd cry if I sucked your clit into my mouth. Circling your pussy, pushing two fingers in you._

_Oh god, you're stretching me so good. More._

* * *

Santana was on a mission. Coming up behind Puck, she didn't bother asking before she slid her hand into his pocket, pulling his phone out. Not acknowledging his surprised but quickly smooth come on, she scrolled through his phonebook. Stopping at people she knew she didn't have saved to her own, Puck's phone almost slipped out of her hands when she registered what she was seeing, a slow smirk curling her lips up. Slapping his phone against his chest, she strode off.

_Rachel Berry_, she pulled her own phone out, _I believe you and I needs to have a talk._


	399. Chapter 399

**A/N: **R204 for randomqueen98; first date nerves and mishaps. Thanks!

* * *

In the middle of their first date, strangely nervous, Santana spilled iced tea all over herself. Having to buy one of the really tacky Breadstix t-shirts (that she would never admit she already had, like, twenty of – they were awesome sleepwear, okay?), she bought one for Rachel as well. Staring at it uncertainly, Rachel finally only gave in when Santana tried to look as sexily pathetic she could. (The fact that their shirts matched only made Santana kind of happy, okay?)

At the end of the night, looking at Rachel's silly smile, Santana was relieved that she could smile back.


	400. Chapter 400

**A/N: **R205 for an anon; Rachel is intensely eye sexing Santana across the choir room, trying to impregnate her. Thanks! Also, happy 400th Piece, everyone! :D

* * *

Dark eyes burned into Santana. A plump lip caught between teeth, her tongue darting out every so often, Rachel Berry was thoroughly eye fucking Santana so hard she could practically _feel _her impregnating her. Literally. Shoving herself inside Santana and making sure she's pregnant over and over again.

If she thought she'd get away with it, Santana would stomp over there and make sure it happened. Tear Rachel's skirt and underwear away, straddle her, and mount her so hard she'd _guarantee_ she'd have little big nosed breadstick lovin' hobbit babies.

Because _fuck_, she _knew_ the sex would be worth it.


	401. Chapter 401

**A/N: **R206 for an anon; Faberry announcing engagement. Thanks!

* * *

Boredly chewing on her Red Vine, Santana almost spat it out when Quinn and Rachel, practically vibrating with excitement and bursting with love-sick smiles, announced to the glee club that they were getting married.

Instead, the candy turned to ash in her mouth and stomach.

"_What_," she hissed, the breath gone from her lungs, her throat constricting, "What the _fuck_?"

Rachel's dark eyes begged for forgiveness even as Santana stumbled past her. "_Santana_ – !"

"No," Santana croaked, out in the hall and whirling around, tears in her eyes, "We broke up _two months_ ago. That's… That's enough time for… _This_?"


	402. Chapter 402

Santana's eye throbbed. Stinging and wet from the ice pack melting on her face, she concentrated on breathing deeply while staring up at the ceiling.

Coach was going to kill her.

No.

_Rachel _was going to kill her.

The door opening, Santana didn't have to look to know who it was. "I'm alive," she preempted.

Rachel bent over her. Her eyebrows furrowed as her fingers softly brushed along Santana's forehead, she frowned. "That doesn't mean you're not in trouble."

Closing her eye, Santana reached for her. "Love you."

Rachel sighed, but squeezed her hand. "Thank you. I love you too."


	403. Chapter 403

"Hey, Rache? Where's my body wash?" Not bothering to grab a towel as the shower pounded behind her, Santana rifled through the bottles under the sink. "Damn," she muttered, staring at yet _another _bottle of Rachel's shampoo, "How many does she really _need_?"

"Here."

Not having noticed the bathroom door open, Santana _did _notice that Rachel, holding a new bottle of body wash, was equally naked. Freezing, eyes falling to drink in the sight of her, Santana couldn't stop herself from licking her lips. "Well, hello."

Rachel tilted her head, lips turning up. "You need someone to wash your back?"


	404. Chapter 404

**A/N: **R (whatever - I don't want to bother numbering these anymore) for an anon; Brittany is afraid of being alone after Rachel and Santana go off to school, and bonus if Brittany decides to try and sneak away before they have to leave, causing Rachel and Santana to work out just what is wrong with the blonde. Thanks!

* * *

It's a couple of days before they're scheduled to leave, and Brittany has disappeared.

"I… Thought we were going to spend time together," Rachel frowns at Lord Tubbington and Santana on Brittany's bed.

"I know." Nodding, sighing, Santana leans forward with her elbows on her knees. "I… _Ohh_." Putting a finger to her lips, Santana lowers to the floor. "Britts…" she whispers, pulling the blonde from under her bed, "What were you doing?"

The blonde sags. "I… I'm going to be here when you're there."

Rachel smiles sadly, kissing her firmly. "We're not _leaving_ you, Brittany. You're stuck with us."


	405. Chapter 405

**A/N: **R for an anon; Santana and Rachel are at Magic Kingdom on It's a Small World and there's no one else on the boat with them, which obviously means that one of them tries to initiate sex. Thanks!

* * *

Santana pulled Rachel close. Watching the little animatronic kiddies bob back and forth, she grinned when Rachel's fingers dipped down, between her legs. "Rachel…?" she whispered, nose brushing along Rachel's ear.

"_Santana_." It's obvious Rachel's hiding what she's doing from the people behind them with her arm, breath hot against Santana's skin as she nuzzles Santana's neck. Her fingers slid further down to explore the crotch of Santana's underwear.

"Is it _that _much of a small world?" she husked approvingly, spreading her legs. Her eyes fluttered closed when Rachel slipped underneath, so soft and slow as she stroked her. "_Oh_."


	406. Chapter 406

**A/N: **R for an anon; Santana is at Louisville. Rachel is at NYADA. Cue Santana showing up and surprising Rachel at the opening night of her first musical at NYADA after she told Rachel she wouldn't be able to make it. Thanks!

* * *

Heart pounding as pure exultation fills her, Rachel doesn't think she can feel better than she does now. Sure, she would have loved Santana being able to come, but she understands that Kentucky is just too far from New York to justify her girlfriend showing up.

Still, her gaze strays at the curtain call.

Ten minutes later, she's still riding high when confidant knocks sound against the green room door. Barely paying attention as she wipes the makeup off her face, Rachel squeals – yes, _squeals _– when two familiar arms wrap around her. "You're amazing," Santana whispers, squeezing her, "Absolutely amazing."


	407. Chapter 407

**A/N: **R from an anon to continue the sexting drabbles (chapter 398). Thanks!

* * *

Rachel stared at the damning words on her cell phone screen, her heart pounding.

_I'm surprised, _she started typing as stately as she could, _that you bothered to find out who this was._

Almost immediately, her phone rang; Rachel flinched. "Hello?"

"It's surprising that I want to know who I practically fucked into the floor last night?" Santana's voice was husky, arrogant.

"I believe you are the one who 'came…'" Rachel licked her lips, hoping Santana couldn't hear her pause, "'Throbbing around your fingers.'"

Santana chuckled. "I'm impressed," she appeared behind Rachel, "Who knew the hobbit was _so._ _Fucking_. _Dirty_?"


	408. Chapter 408

**A/N: **R for adelaidegleek13; after cheerleading practice smut (warning - g!p). Thanks!

* * *

Santana's harder than she's ever been. Cheerio's practice, always a temptation, had been worse than normal because Santana had been sexting with Rachel all day long, as well as their normal sex-date before practice hadn't happened. So, throbbing and aching and not caring one fuck that _everyone _in the fucking girls' locker room sees her pull Rachel into the changing stall, Santana slams their mouths together.

"_Fuck, Rache_," she hisses, shamelessly grinding into Rachel's palm when she pushes her spanx down, hands already stripping Rachel's blouse off and sucking Rachel's nipple into her mouth through her bra, "_I need you_."


	409. Chapter 409

**A/N: **R from an anon; Rachel has a problem with the kitchen sink, so she calls the plumber, but she didn't imagine it would be a girl (Santana) and a really sexy one. Bonus if Santana gets her shirt wet. Thanks!

* * *

"Well, you certainly came within a reasonable… Time…" Stopping, Rachel stared at the sexy woman she'd opened her door to. "Hello."

The woman quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "You rang Puckerman's Plumbing?"

Rachel blinked. "Oh. Right. Yes. Please come in."

* * *

Busying herself in the kitchen, Rachel tried not to stare at the woman under her sink, her uniform shirt bunched up around her abs. What she could see was delicious and distracting, and she was pretty sure Santana, the plumber, knew it.

Suddenly, "_Crap_," and water soaked Santana's shirt.

Rachel swallowed. "Let me… Get you a shirt."

Santana smirked again. "Why?"


	410. Chapter 410

**A/N: **R for an anon; Future!Pezberry - Rachel finds the song Santana wrote for her back in senior year. Thanks!

* * *

As she boxed up her childhood bedroom in preparation for the sale, Rachel accidentally dropped some old textbooks. A folded piece of paper fluttered out.

_Rachel,_

_I'm horrible at sharing my feelings, but I have to try, at least. You're a singer, so I'm confident you'll appreciate this._

Eyes widening, Rachel raised a hand to her mouth as she read the lyrics. It was a sad song, hopeful but knowingly futile, and below it, the last line broke Rachel's heart.

_If this speaks to you or… Or you feel something for me, meet me backstage after the graduation ceremony._

_Santana_


	411. Chapter 411

**A/N: **R from an anon; BullyWhip!Santana protects Rachel after she comes out. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel had been forced to accept the Bully Whip's offer of protection when Adam McCoy came back from his suspension to hear the news, immediately searching her out. And now, after their initial encounter in the hallway, Santana stayed glued to her side.

Picking her nails as Rachel organized her locker, Santana offered, "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Pausing, Rachel looked at her, heart skipping a beat at the unexpected emotion in Santana's normally shuttered eyes. "…Thanks," she smiled.

Santana nodded. Then, smirking, she raised an eyebrow, "At least you'll probably get more ass going after chicks."


	412. Chapter 412

**A/N: **R for an anon; Faberry double date with Brittana - Cue Santana and Rachel clashing and Brittany and Quinn trying to calm their girls down before they are kicked out of wherever their date is. Thanks!

* * *

"You're _dead_, Berry."

"I am very much _alive_, thank you very much."

"You're _dead_. I shot you!"

"It didn't _count_!" Rachel stomped her foot, her paintball gun creaking in her hands, "It was spray from impacting _next _to me!"

Santana let out a sound of consternation, eyes flashing. "Who said it wasn't a _fuckin' shotgun_?"

"The _rules_ – !"

"Okay, getting you away from Santana before she hits you," Quinn cut in, pulling Rachel back while Brittany did the same with Santana. Feeling her girlfriend's body still bristling, she snapped angrily, "Rachel. Santana. Do you _want_ to get us kicked out again?"


	413. Chapter 413

**A/N: **A collection of three related drabbles in a 'Rachel and Santana as best friends with Santana secretly in love with Rachel' universe, requested by lovecanbesostrange, if I remember correctly. Thanks!

* * *

"So," Santana smoothly pushed herself in between Rachel and Finn, "Instead of our normal movie night, you wanna check out the new drive-in theater?"

"Oh… Santana, I'm sorry," Rachel gave her an apologetic smile, shuffling around so she could see Finn again, "But I'm going out with Finn tonight."

Santana blinked. "But it's our _movie night_. It's _always _our movie night."

"I know, San, I'm sorry. But he asked me a week ago, and I forgot – "

"And you only tell me _today_? Mature, Rache. Real mature." Santana stepped back, forcing a fake smile, "Fine. Whatever. You _deserve_ each other."

* * *

Brittany was warm and familiar and didn't smell like Rachel. Burying her face into the blonde's neck, Santana fought back a wave of tears as Brittany's body moved against hers.

She wasn't too successful.

Sighing, slowing, Brittany propped herself up. "You don't want to do this."

Santana stared up at her. "No, B. I do. Of course I do."

"No you don't." Rolling off of her, Brittany frowned. "You're not crying from orgasms."

"I will if you come _back_ here."

Brittany gently shoved Santana back. "San. Just because Rachel's with Finn tonight doesn't mean you have to be with me."

* * *

"San?"

Flashing out in terror, slamming her laptop shut to hide the slideshow of smiles and close hugs and Rachel being so achingly beautiful that it physically _hurt_, Santana hastily dashed at her eyes before turning her best glare onto her mother, "_What_?"

Maribel slowly stepped in. "Weren't you supposed to be out with Rachel?"

"She canceled."

"Finn?"

Santana let out a short, humorless laugh, shoving her hair back from her face. "You'd think, right? But no. Not this time. For _once_."

Studying Santana, Maribel let out a soft 'oh'.

Santana averted her eyes, swallowing.

"Do you want to talk?"


	414. Chapter 414

**A/N: **R for phoobar; Pezberry starting despite established Quinntana. Thanks!

* * *

Santana's body was burning hot. Gasping, throat trembling as her lips hovered over hers, Rachel's hands stuck in the pockets of her jacket clenched the liners uselessly. "…'T…na?"

"Don't even pretend that you don't feel this."

"I… I won't deny that we've had a growing of – _of_," Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open as Santana shifted her body even closer, "_Amiability_… In the past m-months…"

Santana curled her hand around the nape of Rachel's neck, fingers threading through her hair. "I want you."

"But… Quinn…"

"I love her," Santana whispered huskily, pausing, her jaw clenching. "But I want you."


	415. Chapter 415

**A/N: **R from an anon; Rachel finds out she's pregnant with Santana's baby. Thanks!

* * *

Dragging back from the toilet bowl, a wan and pale Rachel trembled under clammy, sweaty bangs. She breathed in and out deeply, not sure if she was more nauseous from what she had just done or what her heart was starting to crumple from in fear.

She almost wasn't able to open the cupboard under the sink.

Her fathers had always been pro-preparation, and though they believed in her responsibility, they'd still stocked her bathroom with worst case scenario products, too. And five heart-pounding minutes later, Rachel knew why.

"Santana…" her voice cracked into her cell phone, "I need you."


	416. Chapter 416

**A/N: **R for an anon; another version of the Rachel and Santana as Prom Queen and King plus another little prologue/extra. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn stared at the collected ballots. "No… Way."

"What?" Popping up behind her, Brittany looked over her shoulder, "Wow, whose are those?"

Quinn's lips turned up. "Two people who won't know what hit them."

* * *

Everyone was laughing and cheering, hooting and hollering.

"…_What_?" Santana snapped.

"But… I didn't even run," Rachel babbled nervously, tears welling up in her eyes as Kurt settled the tiara on her head.

"But you've won. So go dance with your King." Kurt gently shoved her forward.

Sighing, Santana wiggled her fingers. "Well, hobbit? Let's hold court and dazzle some bitches."

"How gallant of you." Unable to sound negative, Rachel took Santana's hand, letting her lead her to the dance floor. "You're my King?" she whispered as Santana pulled her close.

Santana's hand tightened on her waist. "Seems like it."


	417. Chapter 417

**A/N: **R for an anon; Pezberry - Army. Rachel gets the news that Santana is MIA, but one day she answers the door and gets a surprise. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel couldn't remember the last time she'd answered the door with a smile on her face. "Just put the package on the couch," she sighed, pointing towards the living room, "I'll get to it."

"I don't have a package."

"Oh…" Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Rachel paused, turning back, "Then I'll take the mail."

"Rachel. I don't have mail."

"Then _what_ do you have?" Snapping, she whirled around, "Look, I can't _humor _you."

A strong hand catching hers, Rachel immediately threw the other up. "_Stop_ – "

"_Rachel_."

Tears built up. "_Please_."

A thumb brushed her tears away. "Rachel. I'm home."


	418. Chapter 418

**A/N: **R from an anon to continue the sexting drabbles (chapter 398 and 407). Thanks!

* * *

"You don't know a lot about me," Rachel raised her chin.

Santana's lips pursed. "Obviously," she waved her hand blithely, phone disappearing into her pocket, "Or else…" She walked forward; running her fingers along the piano top, she stopped when her fingers almost met the keys, "I would have known that _you_…"

"Me…?"

Her tongue darting out along her lower lip, Santana took the seat next to Rachel. Finding Rachel's hand, pulling it up to curl over the keys, fingers curling around hers in turn, Santana leaned forward, "…Wanted _me_…"

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut. She barely turned her head. "_Santana_…?"


	419. Chapter 419

**A/N: **R for an anon who asked for cheesy pickup lines. Thanks!

* * *

Santana was at her locker. Pausing, Rachel lifted her chin. Never give her enemy the upper hand, right? "Santana?" she purposefully sounded unaffected, "May I help you?"

Turning, lips quirking up as she took a good look at Rachel, Santana pressed her hand upon her hip. "Really," she started, eyes taking in Rachel, "If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents."

Rachel stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand."


	420. Chapter 420

**A/N: **R for foxchaos; Artchel brodom 'verse. Artchel introducing Brittana to the series and Brittany becoming a complete addict as Santana cries over the loss of her best friend. Thanks!

* * *

"It's not even anything I can understand!" Santana sobs, her fingers digging into Rachel's shoulders, "I mean, do _you _understand?"

Rachel tries to smile, keeping her head up even as she lowers her head so Santana can't meet her eyes. "San…" she draws out, "Just watch it with her."

"I've _tried_," Santana weeps, shaking her head before watching Artie wheel past her, Brittany on his lap, "But I… I just don't _get _it."

Patting Santana's shoulder, Rachel tries to hand her a beer. "San…" she sighs, "It's Dr. Who. Just… Just try to see what Brittany gets out of it?"


	421. Chapter 421

**A/N: **R for an anon; one of them gets very scared during a thunderstorm. Thanks!

* * *

Closing her palms over her ears, Santana tries to pull herself into herself. It's just a thunderstorm, she knows, but she can't help the whimper that escapes her.

Twenty minutes later, small hands are pushing confidentially around her palms, a strong pumping heart pressing into the area her ears can easily meet. "It's just thunder," Rachel whispers, purposefully making her voice deep and loud within her chest so Santana can take shelter against her, "And I'm here."

Santana trembles, her arm wrapping tightly around Rachel's shoulders, her knees up close to her chest. "Berry?"

Lips turn up against her cheek.


	422. Chapter 422

**A/N: **R from an anon to continue the sleepover at Tina's house (chapter 390). Thanks!

* * *

"I…" Rachel grunts, hands fluttering along Santana's ribs as she rolls her hips into Santana's, "I don't know what's going on."

"Sweetie," Santana answers, hands curling around Rachel's face, lips meeting hers over and over again, "_Shut up_."

Rachel rears back as well as she can, glaring down where Santana's face is, trying to ignore what the girl's body under hers is doing. "What?" she gasps, moaning when Santana flips her over as best as she can within the sleeping bag.

Dipping her head, Santana bites into Rachel's neck. "Shut it," she repeats huskily, "Let Auntie 'Tana get you off."


	423. Chapter 423

**A/N: **R from an anon, who wanted continuation to the 'Rachel wants a cat' drabble (chapter 386). Thanks!

* * *

"Right, right," Santana nods, not really paying attention, "New litter, five weeks old… Wait, _litter_?" Snapping her head up, Santana turns to her coworker. "Please say you're talking about cats?"

"…Kittens," the woman nods, eyes wide.

Santana stares at her. She suddenly surges up. "Give me one."

* * *

"Honey?" Santana calls out, kicking the door closed behind her, "Help me with the groceries?" She coos at the small fluff ball in her hands, suddenly quickly pushing it behind her back.

"You… Don't have groceries?" Rachel greets, walking forward to kiss her cheek.

Santana grins. "I have something better: a child substitute!"


	424. Chapter 424

**A/N: **R for samtittany; something to do with (500) Days of Summer. Thanks!

* * *

"You've never seen (500) Days of Summer?"

Rachel shrugged. "Contrary to popular belief, I have not seen every single musical or musical-type movie."

Santana shook her head. "No. No. This doesn't make sense." Putting her hand out, she slapped Rachel's pencil down. Sliding the tips of her fingers along Rachel's knuckles as she pulled away, she raised her eyebrows, "You and me. We're fixing this. _Now_."

Jerking back, Rachel frowned. "May I remind you we're supposed to be doing our science homework?"

"Right, if by science homework you mean you not-so-subtly gettin' your creeper on by staring at my cleavage?"


	425. Chapter 425

**A/N: **R for an anon; I noticed that on the show we've had Sam hold back Rachel (when she's going after Karofsky) and Sam hold back Santana (when she's going after Rachel) so there should be something about that and turn it into romance maybe? Thanks!

* * *

"They're too alike."

"Don't I know it," Kurt nodded, expression unchanging. "Oh." He nodded again, "You might want to get ready."

Sam was already up, rolling his sleeves. "Got any advice for who I go for?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Depends. You want wounds or deaf ears?"

"Right." Sam rolled his shoulders, "Rachel it is."

But he never finished moving forward. Instead, as Rachel and Santana seemed they were going to erupt into anger, Rachel clapped her hands around Santana's head to pull her into the most passionate of kisses.

"That…" Kurt trailed off, eyes wide.

Sam smirked. "…Works, too."


	426. Chapter 426

**A/N: **A R for lil-becca-boo-bear, an anon, and foxchaos, who asked for a continuation of Sam cheating on Rachel (which you can find in _Barbra and Star Wars_, chapter 53). Thanks!

* * *

It was obvious everyone knew, the reactions seeming to range between laughter and oppressive, pitying looks. Rachel could barely keep her head high.

She'd always wanted to be part of the popular couple.

She just hadn't figured that role would include being the poster child of the jilted lover.

She couldn't decide if it was worse when she was still unpopular and unknown. At least then she didn't have a broken heart.

A warm body was suddenly at her side, an arm threading with hers.

"Santana?"

Santana nodded firmly, patting her hand. "Trouty Mouth's going down, Berry. I promise you."

* * *

Rachel was small in her arms, her body stiff but relaxing as she started to process that she was now pulled to Santana's body. Her whispered, "Santana…?" was cut off by Santana's hand pressing against her lower back.

Satisfied, Santana didn't look away from Sam. Chin up, eyes firm, her smirk was part smugness and part barely clamped down anger. "I hope it was worth it," she taunted ruthlessly, "Because you just lost the _best thing_ to have _ever_ happened to you."

Sam's jaw clenched even as his shoulders slumped. "_Rachel_ – "

Rachel's grip on Santana's waist tightened. "Just go, Sam."

* * *

"You really didn't have to do that, Santana."

Santana shrugged. Turning from the mirror, she watched as Rachel finished straightening herself up. "Nuh uh. Not good enough. Come here."

"What are you…?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana motioned Rachel over. "Sweetie…" she over pronounced her words, "You need to show Sam _exactly _what he fucked up. So. Tilt your head up." She pulled out her mascara and eyeliner, lip gloss a second later, "You may be passable normally, but…" One side of Santana's lips turned up, and she met Rachel's eyes, "You'll be better if you put yourself in my hands."


	427. Chapter 427

**A/N: **R for ocfanatic2013; Santana and Rachel are dating, both famous and they haven't seen each other in a long time due to scheduling conflicts and they run into each other for the first time in a month at a red carpet. Thanks!

* * *

"She's going to be here," Rachel muttered to herself, allowing a couple seconds of panic and longing before her show face slid on, "_'Cedes_."

Mercedes took her elbow. "Yes, she is. Now shut up and smile. We're here."

* * *

Santana kept her smile and pose as every free second was spent with her eyes flicking back and forth through the sea of people.

Finally, between the flashing cameras and interviews, she spotted her. Finishing up her sound-bite, she strode down, sliding her arm into Rachel's. "I missed you," she whispered huskily into her ear.

Rachel stuttered into the microphone, smile broadening.


	428. Chapter 428

**A/N: **R for an anon; Santana and Rachel are late to practice, and Britney goes out looking for them and finds them in the auditorium getting it on on the piano. Thanks!

* * *

"We're late."

"So?" Smirking, Santana nuzzled Rachel's neck, her hand massaging and groping Rachel's breast over her bra. "I've missed you."

Rachel smiled, humming as she stroked Santana's shoulders. "You're in practically all of my classes."

"Well, maybe I missed _this _you…?" Santana slipped down and up, Rachel's naked breast suddenly filling her hand; a low sound of appreciation left her lips as Rachel sharply breathed in.

"_Sannn_…" Tangling her hands into Santana's hair, Rachel dragged her up, kissing her fiercely.

"I _knew_ it!" Brittany's voice suddenly exclaimed, flouncing up from the back of the auditorium, "You two – _totally_ sexing."


	429. Chapter 429

**A/N: **R for an anon; Rachel decides she had enough and goes to another school. Santana confronts her. Thanks!

* * *

When Rachel pulled up to her house, Santana practically wrenched the car door out of her hand. "_Santana_!" she stared up at the glaring girl, frozen in her seat, "What are you doing he – ?"

Grabbing Rachel's collar, Santana's lips slammed into Rachel's. "You _idiot_," she hissed, her hand sliding back to grip Rachel's back, lifting her upwards, kissing her fiercely again, "You're such an _idiot_."

"_Santana_ – " Her shock melting between kisses, Rachel's hands curled around Santana's neck and shoulder, pulling herself closer.

"_Dammit_, Rachel." Santana rasped huskily, panting against her lips, "What the hell are you _doing_? McKinley. _Needs. You_."


	430. Chapter 430

**A/N: **R for SSA, who mentioned Santana being in Mario's outfit while Rachel was Princess Peach, deciding that she wanted to get saved when she saw who was saving her. Thanks!

* * *

Princess Berry was in a window of Unique's castle humming to herself when she realized that that _wasn't_ another Toad approaching below.

Instead, it was her red beret, red jacket-wearing Bully Whip, Santana. Waving excitedly, she pulled herself back in, and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the door swung open. "_Really_?" a slightly singed and dirty Santana quirked an eyebrow at her, hands on her hips, "You can _float_, Berry."

Berry took her hand, smiling. "Maybe I know you _needs to get your Lima Heights Adjacent on_ every once in a while?"

"…_Fine_. Just don't ask how many lives I used."


	431. Chapter 431

**A/N: **R for an anon; waking up in the morning, they have their own morning routine. Although one of them hates being up so early, they still manage. Thanks!

* * *

Santana has to get up first because if she doesn't, she knows Rachel won't appreciate it if she sleeps in _again_. On the days they don't have morning sex, her girlfriend will get _that _look in her eyes and _that _edge in her voice that tells Santana if she makes them late for another day of school she'll be sleeping on the couch and responsible for her own food for the next couple of days.

But, behind her grumblings and groans, Santana understands. This is Rachel's dream, after all. It isn't too much to get up earlier than she'd like.


	432. Chapter 432

Rachel turned her phone off, lowering it to grip tightly in her lap, "What do you want, Santana?"

Santana shook her head, tapping her finger against her cell before slipping it into her pocket. She sauntered over, enjoying watching Rachel's expressions as she sat down next to her. "I feel…" she started, tilting her head to catch the slight quiver of Rachel's lower lip when her hand almost brushed Rachel's thigh, "Like we're at a crossroads."

Rachel nervously pushed her hair behind her shoulder, shrugging sharply. "Crossroads?"

"Yeah. Do I use what happened last night as leverage? Or. _Future. Plans_?"


	433. Chapter 433

**A/N: **R for nasuadas; g!peen, fucking over the table in the back of the library, and they hear someone coming as Rachel and Santana are about to orgasm. Thanks!

* * *

Grinding against her, Rachel can barely keep her lower lip in her mouth to stifle her moans at the strength and depth of Santana's thrusts. She's so thick and high in her belly, doing that _twisting _motion that if they weren't in public, would have Rachel _screaming_; her throbbing is telling Rachel she's close to cumming. The sharp bite of her teeth on her neck helps Rachel closer to her own.

"Baby," Santana groans, pulling back until she's almost completely out, surging back into her, "You're so fuckin' _tight_."

Yes, she is. And getting tighter. Because _she's_… Because _they're_ _cumm_ -


	434. Chapter 434

"No," Santana hisses, nails scratching deep into her, "No, this is _cheating_."

"Cheating what?" Rachel whimpers, slipping her tongue inside Santana's mouth.

Parting her lips, tongue twining with Rachel's, hot and slick and always moving, Santana pushes harder against her, snug and violently fierce before, "Yeah, fuck you," she laughs, pulling back just enough to meet Rachel's gaze, "You're not pulling this on me."

But Rachel shakes her head, hands tightening on Santana's waist. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her lips search for Santana's again.

The lines around Santana's mouth deepen. "Right." She pulls Rachel closer. "Never mind."


	435. Chapter 435

Walking down the hallway, Tina paused when she realized she recognized the voices escaping from the cracked open door of the auditorium. Quietly as she could, she slowly pushed the door further open.

"_Yessss_," Rachel's voice crowed as Tina's eyes adjusted to the dim light, "I've finally gotten it!"

"About time," Santana's voice rolled its eyes, "It's not like it took _forever_…"

Rachel sniffed. "I'm not going to let you put a damper on my enthusiasm, Santana."

Tina frowned. Santana? And… Rachel? She didn't understand. Didn't they…

"Thank you, Santana."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. _Don't_ mention it."

Hate each other?


	436. Chapter 436

**A/N: **R for an anon, who wanted a continuation of chapter 415 (Rachel's pregnant with Santana's baby). Thanks!

* * *

"_If you're fucking going to __**break up with me**_," Santana spat, barreling into Rachel's room, "Just go ahead and _do_ it without the _fucking weak_ **_shit_** that is '**_we need to _**_**talk'**_, _Rachel_." Jaw clenching, her eyes bore into Rachel's, body vibrating as her face continued tightening, almost seething.

Rachel stared at her. "I'm – " she stopped herself, anger building in her expression, the pen in her hand creaking under sudden, furious, constricting fingers; she shoved herself from her desk. "How _dare _you?" she hissed, voice rising, "I _never_ – not _one word_ – "

"Then why am I _here_?"

"Because I'm _pregnant_, Santana!"


	437. Chapter 437

**A/N: **R for pauladeroma; Santana as the Vampire Slayer and Rachel as her sidekick. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel wasn't being gentle. "Hey!" Santana hissed, flinching, "Hurting, here."

"Stop being a baby." Rachel made a face at her, nevertheless making her ministrations softer. "It's your fault," she mumbled.

"My fault?" Retrieving the stake near her foot, Santana quickly snapped it past Rachel, burying it into the heart of a vampire cheerleader that had been sneaking up on them. "They were actual _hobbits_, Rachel. Hooded monk hobbits. You can't tell me you didn't expect me to laugh."

Letting out a huff, Rachel sat back. "Still your fault. All done." She picked up the dusty stake. "Ready?"

"Hooded _hobbits_, Rachel!"


	438. Chapter 438

**A/N: **R for an anon; "I'm choosing Santana." Thanks!

* * *

"I'm choosing Santana."

Rachel firmed her expression.

"I'm choosing _Santana_."

She frowned.

"I'm _choosing _Santana."

Studying her expression in the mirror, she tried again.

"Santana is the one I want to be with?

"No," she let out exasperatedly, "It shouldn't be in question!" She continued, "I want Santana!"

"Good to know it," Santana's voice made her snap around.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Santana?"

"The one and only." Smirking, pushing away from the bathroom door, Santana approached her. "Really," she relaxed into a smile, sliding her hand around Rachel's cheek, cupping her jaw, "Enjoy the fact you don't have to practice anymore."


	439. Chapter 439

**A/N: **R from an anon, who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"So we… _Can't_ have a kitten?"

"I'm sorry, hun, but we can't. Not now. Maybe after we move."

"But you've been saying that for_ever_, mom!" Annie protested, trying to present as big of a dissenting figure as she could at seven years old.

Rachel turned from her script to look at her daughter from above her glasses. "Annie, please," she placated, "We'll be done moving in less than a week."

"But will you talk to Mamí about it?" Annie insisted. "At least? Please?"

A smile flirted with Rachel's mouth. "Okay," she nodded, giving in, "I'll see what I can do."


	440. Chapter 440

**A/N: **R for menduthecat who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"I had nowhere else to go."

Allowing a smile, Rachel wrapped her hand around Santana's wrist. "Come on," she tugged gently, "Let's get you warm. Would you like some tea?"

Her voice still thick with old tears and pain, Santana's fingers barely brushed across Rachel's hand, "Got anything stronger?"

Rachel paused on the stairs. "Normally," she let out a breathy laugh, "I'd deny it, but I _do _still have the liquor you left at my Train Wreck Extravaganza." Turning on her heel, she smiled softly down at the girl looking back up at her. "But… Will it really help you?"


	441. Chapter 441

**A/N: **R for an anon who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"Santana, your son is awake."

"Good for him."

Snorting, Rachel kissed Santana's jaw. "No, really," she squeezed Santana's waist, eliciting an undignified noise, "He's up and about."

Letting out a groan, Santana opened one eye so she could glare balefully at her wife, threading her fingers through her hair. "He's your son too," she pointed out.

Rachel giggled. Snuggling her head into Santana's chest, she grinned broadly. "Be that as it may," she poked Santana's side again, "You're the one who promised him the zoo today."

Santana groaned again. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yup. So… Up and at 'em, dear."


	442. Chapter 442

**A/N: **R for an anon, who asked for Samchelpez, and supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Santana met Rachel's eyes. "Yes."

"And it's not just for me?" Rachel's lower lip trembled.

Sighing affectionately, Santana kissed Rachel's forehead, encircling her waist with her hands. "Rache, baby," she whispered, pressing her lips against Rachel's, "I love you."

"And I love you," Rachel started.

Santana interrupted her, "Sam's a hot piece of meat no matter how you look at him, okay? I've been _on _that trouty mouth. Now." Turning, she rapped on Sam's hotel door, "We're good.

"Guppy Lips!" she smirked when he answered, "Gonna let us in?"

"I… Okay…" Sam stepped back. "Sure."


	443. Chapter 443

**A/N: **R for swearimnotthedevil, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"Let's go to the bedroom."

"Yeah," Brittany smiled at Finn, hand pressed against Rachel's side, "Let's go."

"Ah," Santana tapped her shoulder, "B. She was talking about me."

Brittany frowned. "Oh?" When Rachel blushed, the blonde's eyes widened. "Oh! Right. Sorry."

"It's okay," Rachel blushed again, pressing her hand against Brittany's, giving her a smile, "We just… Need this?"

"Totes yeah!" Santana grinned, slinging her arm around Rachel's and wheeling her around, "I can't wait."

"But…" Finn swallowed, drawing in on himself, "What about me?"

"B'll keep you company," Santana offered over her shoulder, "Right, B?"

Brittany blinked, smiling. "Okay!"


	444. Chapter 444

**A/N: **R from an anon, who supplied the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"Are you _really _gonna eat all that?"

Santana looked down at her plate. "What's wrong with that?" she snapped defensively.

Rachel blinked. "No. I never said there was anything _wrong_."

Leaning forward on her elbows, Santana raised her eyebrows. "Your tone said so."

Rachel's mouth flapped open. "Santana. No. What? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Santana took pity on her. Smirking, shaking her head, she leaned back. "Just because I'm a Cheerio," she bit down on breadstick, almost moaning at the greatness, "Doesn't mean I's can't be eating what I want."

Shaking her head, Rachel didn't try to respond.


	445. Chapter 445

**A/N: **R for an anon, who provided, "Oh my god! I love you both!" and asked for Samchelpez. Thanks!

* * *

"Oh my god," Rachel snapped, "I love you both!"

Santana and Sam froze.

"Wait…" Sam stuttered, Santana finishing for him, "_What_ did you say?"

A hand to the bridge of her nose, Rachel took a ginger seat on the edge of the bench. "Please," she gentled her voice, "Can you – can you both please just… Listen?

"I never meant for this to happen," she continued, "For both of you… For me to…"

Sam met Santana's eyes. "Rachel…?"

Santana swallowed. "Berry?"

Watching the two sit down on either side of her, Rachel managed a small smile. "Both of you," she whispered.


	446. Chapter 446

**A/N: **R for an anon who gave me the first sentence and asked for Samchelpez. Thanks!

* * *

"What will they call him?"

"Sam?" Santana shrugged, too involved with her nails, "Like I care."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know you don't care," she huffed, "But I'm still asking."

Looking away from her emery board, Santana frowned at Rachel. "Hobbit," she scowled, "Why do _you_ even care? It's just a stupid stripper name."

Rachel's jaw worked. "Santana," she started, indignant, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"What's there _to_ get?" Finally meeting Rachel's gaze head-on, Santana scowled at her. "Sam's gorgeous. He's stripping. Yeah, so? What does it _matter_, his stripper name? He's still _ours_, ain't he?"


	447. Chapter 447

**A/N: **R for an anon who provided the first paragraph. Thanks!

* * *

It was the last thing Rachel and Santana expected when they walked into their daughter's bedroom. There on the floor was their little girl with both kitten and puppy curled into her tiny frame, fast asleep.

"You see that?" Rachel whispered, smiling.

"How can't I?" Santana reproached softly, sliding her arm around Rachel's waist. "But seriously – how is she warm enough?"

Laughing softly, Rachel leaned against Santana. "You want to try to cover her without waking her?"

Grinning, Santana's loving expression only expanded when their puppy shifted, yawning, their kitten stretching a minute later. "This is too cute."

Rachel giggled.


	448. Chapter 448

**A/N: **R 41b for silver tears and wasted fears; Santana attempts and/or actually commits suicide and Rachel finds her. Trigger: suicide and death. Thanks!

* * *

"Santana?" Rachel called again, using her knuckles to rap on the front door, "This is a wellness check. You haven't been to school for a couple of days now, so…" Pausing, waiting for an answer, she frowned and knocked again.

Still getting no response, she tried her cell. Hearing a ringtone coming from an open window on the second floor, Rachel tried to push down the dread cold in her chest. "Santana? Please… Please answer…"

Halfway up the trellis, a sickening smell reached her nose. No. _No_. Wavering, hands white knuckled, gripping tightly, Rachel stared into Santana's bedroom.

She screamed.


	449. Chapter 449

A/N: R for ocfanatic2013, who asked for for a sequel to drabble number thirty (pizza delivery). Thanks!

* * *

Two nights later, Santana found herself at Rachel's again.

"Brittany," Rachel greeted cheerfully, "I wasn't sure it would be you again."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Lima's not _that _big." She smirked. "Gettin' a lot of pizza's uncharacteristic even for _you_, Jones."

"We have company." Rachel shrugged. "Pizza's not my first choice."

"Right. $15.42, again."

Handing Santana another twenty, "Keep it," Rachel repeated, and Santana waved in thanks again.

Two nights later, Santana was once again at her doorstep. "Really?" she asked as she handed the pizza over, "Your 'rents _really_ this lazy?"

Rachel avoided her eyes, smiling. "Thank you, Brittany."


	450. Chapter 450

**A/N: **R for Ryoko05, SammmLG, heyalove, and darkndangel9 for a follow-up to drabble number 169. Thanks!

* * *

Sitting next to each other on the bench outside of the science department, Rachel and Santana were miles away from each other.

Bundled up, hands clenched together in her lap, Rachel couldn't look at Santana.

Looser, hands in her jacket pockets, Santana's eyes were boring into the side of Rachel's face.

Around them, the snow had started up again.

Santana shifted. "Rachel."

Lifting her head, closing her eyes to the cold, Rachel nodded.

"Rachel." Repeating herself, voice cracking, Santana's hands curled away centimeters from Rachel's arm, trembling in the cold, "How could you do that? Wasn't I… Wasn't I _enough_?"


	451. Chapter 451

**A/N: **R for TrustInFaith; Santana walks in on Brittany and Rachel making out in the glee room and gets upset and walks out, starting with Rachel's POV and ending with Santana's. Thanks!

* * *

Pushing up into Brittany's body, fingers threading through the taller girl's hair, Rachel opened her mouth in response to her questing tongue.

"See?" Brittany giggled into her lips, hands squeezing her hips and stroking up and down her waist, "Told you sweet lady kisses in here would be worth it."

* * *

Santana's back hit the choir room door. Turning away before the girls could see the tears building in her eyes, she fled down the hallway. Stopping at her locker, scrabbling to stuff her things into her backpack, she only allowed herself to fall apart when she sank into her car.


	452. Chapter 452

**A/N: **Prompt for lil-becca-boo-bear; Brittany playing matchmaker to an already secretly together Pezberry because she thinks they would be good together - matchmaker Britts to the 'rescue'. Thanks!

* * *

_b at breadstix at six_. Reading the text again, Rachel sighed and placed her phone back into the pocket of her jacket. It was already 6:05, and no one was there. No Brittany, no familiar face, no one.

"Rachel?" Santana's surprised voice wrapped around her ears as the girl suddenly stepped from her side, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Brittany texted me."

Staring at her, Santana smirked. "B texted me, too."

They compared texts. Santana laughed while Rachel shook her head.

"Well?" Santana offered after a second, kissing Rachel's cheek before taking her hand, "Shall we?"


	453. Chapter 453

**A/N: **R for anonniemouse; Santana shouts Brittany's name during sex. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel has her hand curled inside of Santana, fucking her roughly, deeply. "C'mon," she whispers harshly, sucking on Santana's neck as she pushes herself into position to _completely _focus all of her attention on getting her off, "San, _just_ – "

Santana's spine arches, her fingernails biting into Rachel's back. "Oh, _oh_," she gasps, lips crashing to Rachel's, "_Fuck_, baby. _Yes_."

Shivering as Santana's walls clamp around her, Rachel shoves herself closer to her. "San," she hisses, kissing her, coaxing her lips to open under hers again, "You can do it – I _know_ you can."

"God, _yes_, _yes_, baby – oh _god_ – _Brittanyyyyyyyy_."


	454. Chapter 454

**A/N: **R for bananaofrandomness, minako366, onyx452, darkndangel9, and reader48, who asked for a continuation to drabbles 68 and 167. Thanks!

* * *

"Dude," Puck poked Rachel, trying to get her to shut up, "Just shut up, okay?"

Rachel bristled. "I'm _only _trying to ensure that this club has the _best _chance come Nationals, and – "

"_Shh_!" Glaring at her, Mercedes turned back to Santana. "C'mon," she cajoled, batting her eyes at her normal nemesis, "Just tell us who it was."

Santana gave her a _very _unimpressed look. "And _why_, honestly, should I do that?"

Letting out a giant, unamused breath of air, Rachel glared at the front of the class. "This is ridiculous."

"You only think that 'cuz you're getting _nothing_," Santana smirked.


	455. Chapter 455

**A/N: **R for heyalove, Reader458, Ryoko05, and TrustInFaith; a follow-up to drabble 203. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel didn't know how she could make anything better. Kneeling helplessly next to her wife, she didn't know what she was allowed to do. What she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her, holding her tightly to her as she kissed away her worries, but she knew Santana wouldn't let her.

She dropped her hand.

She was sorry. So sorry. "Baby…"

Santana continued flinching away. "Why?" she gasped, still sobbing, "Why?"

Rachel didn't know. She really didn't know. It was stupid and horrible and – _unforgivable_. "I don't know," she whispered, words catching in her throat. "I don't know."


	456. Chapter 456

"Brittany?"

Slinging Rachel's backpack over her shoulder and her own backpack, not bothering with the rolling capability, the named blonde grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her into her side as she strode out of the choir room, effectively dragging her along, "I want to talk to you."

Rachel struggled to keep up. "Is this about Santana?"

Brittany shrugged, smiling enigmatically. "Maybe."

Rachel stared at her, swallowing. "It's okay, Brittany. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not interested in Santana."

"But you are!" Shaking her head, smiling creepily at her, Brittany patted Rachel's arm. "There's no point in lying, Rachel."


	457. Chapter 457

"I feel like a tuffet."

Rachel frowned. "…Little Miss Muffet?"

Santana laughed, grinning. "Exactly."

"Who's Little Miss Muffet?"

Regarding Rachel incredulously, Santana tightened her arms around her waist, lightly wiggling her back and forth on her lap. She made a _duh_ expression. "It's not like anyone's sitting on me," she drawled.

Rachel squeezed her hand. "Be nice," she chided, kissing Santana's cheek.

" Is that even possible?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel sat back against her. "Hush," she chided again, "Glee's starting soon."

"Yeah?" Resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder, Santana grinned. "You think Schue's gonna let you stay on me?"


	458. Chapter 458

**A/N: **R for JackyKay and elitemassacre6, who requested a follow up to drabbles 174 and 236. Thanks!

* * *

"Did you… Make this?" Rachel's voice was hoarse. Rough.

Smiling at her, Santana handed her the glass of water she gestured for. "I did. I even, like, got knitting calluses! See?" She held out her hands.

Rachel's pale, thin hand slowly traced along Santana's palm to her fingers. Her skin was papery dry, and when Santana suddenly wrapped her hand into hers, Rachel looked up. She was clearly feeling guilty.

"I was teasing." Smiling again, gently stroking the back of her hand, Santana disengaged from her just long enough to tighten the scarf. "I was happy to do it. Promise."


	459. Chapter 459

**_Why Fapezberry is Going to Happen_**

_ 1) Have you fucking LOOKED at us?_

_* Imagine us TOGETHER_

_* Yup_

_ 2) We know you want us_

_* We want you_

_* * In EVERY way_

_ 3) We're better than anyone else_

_* Like there ever was a doubt_

_ 4) Two hot bitches for the price of one_

_* Lucky you_

_ 5) We're Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray; you're Rachel Berry_

_* Imagine our lady babies_

_* And the sex_

_* * We're both masters of the g-spot_

_* * And the clit_

_* * Seriously_

_ 6) You have fucking hot tits and legs and bangin' body_

_* We wants on them_

_* You wants us on them_

_* * Don't bother denying it_

_* * * We'll ignore you_


	460. Chapter 460

"I don't know why you're here. If you're looking for tears, I've already moved on, only suffering from a small amount of the crippling depression that had affected my daily life previously.

"As well as, if you must know, Santana," Rachel continued, "I've sworn off boys. As Finn is undoubtedly a boy, that means you are free to pursue him if you're so inclined and willing to betray Quinn's friendship." She paused, grinding out, "_Again_."

Santana scoffed. "Brave words, Jewberry. But no. I don't want the Finnocent. I do, however…" She leaned in, eyes glinting as she smirked, "Want you."


	461. Chapter 461

Santana's pillow smelled like who it belonged to: orange blossom and spice, sexiness and affection. Snuggling in, Rachel tried to push away the tiredness creeping upon her.

Still, stepping back into her room, Santana chuckled softly.

Rachel fought to open her eyes, slowly focusing on her girlfriend. "I'm… Sorry," she yawned, "But I just… Comfortable."

"I don't blame you." Pulling the covers up around Rachel's neck, Santana kissed her cheek. "Sleep, hun. I'll join you soon." She stepped away.

"San?" Rachel called out.

"Yeah?"

Rachel smiled. "I love you."

There was a pleased silence. "I love you too," Santana replied.


	462. Chapter 462

"You can kiss me if you wanted to."

Santana's eyes widened. "The fuck?"

Immediately, fear rippled across Rachel's face. Her eyes snapping open, the girl stared at Santana. "I, I mean," she stuttered, head jerking back on her neck, fingers snarling in the waist of her sweater, "Nothing. Nothing."

"No," Santana shuttered her eyes, "You meant _exactly _what you said."

Rachel's mouth worked. "…No," she finally breathed, pushing away from the piano and Santana perched on the piano bench, "I didn't mean what I was saying."

"Right." Disbelieving, Santana ghosted her fingers along the piano keys. "Like I believe you."


	463. Chapter 463

**A/N: **The first sentence in this drabble is one that has been bumping and spinning around in my head for a while. This is one incarnation of my response to it. :}

* * *

"Would you give up your wings for me?"

Jerking her head up, Santana stared at the girl lingering near the doorframe. "…What?" she finally managed.

Rachel dipped her head.

Her tongue working against her cheek, Santana surveyed her sadly. "Rache…" she whispered.

"I know." Sighing heavily, drawing into herself, Rachel managed to meet Santana's eyes. "The rules…"

"The rules." Her words tasting heavy in her mouth, Santana pushed herself forward, hands skimming along Rachel's waist. She buried her nose in Rachel's neck. "Screw the rules," she breathed, pulling the girl closer, ever closer, "I'd give anything to be with you."


	464. Chapter 464

"I remember when you called me beautiful." Rachel smiled at her.

"I did, huh?" Turning her head towards her, Santana allowed a smirk to lift the corners of her mouth. She watched the smaller girl play with her drink. "You sure it wasn't a drunken hallucination?"

Rachel softly laughed, shaking her head before meeting Santana's gaze. "You know it wasn't." She leaned back. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she let out a soft breath against the surface of her drink. "If this were a movie…"

"Ahh." Santana nodded. Taking a sip, she locked eyes with Rachel again. And smiled.


	465. Chapter 465

An off-the-cuff insult about Rachel hailing from the Kingdom of Kobolds (to which Rachel later complimented Santana on the new addition to her mythical creature index) turned out to be the final straw in the game they had been playing for two years. Stepping back, almost spitting mad, Rachel tore her sweater off. "Here!" she snapped, fluttering her hands up and down her chest, "Do I _look _like a tiny hairy creature to you?"

Santana's eyes darkened taking Rachel in. "Well." She moved forward smoothly, curling her hand around Rachel's belt to tug her forward, into her, "About damn time."


	466. Chapter 466

"You know, sometimes I wonder what's keeping me from finding the right tools to shove up your nose to reach your brain to lobotomize the annoying right _out _of you, Berry, because _god_ _knows_ we'd all benefit from you being a drooling coma patient, don't even get me started."

Rachel slammed her locker shut. "Excuse me, Santana," she forced a fake, pinched smile on her face, "But I don't have the luxury to listen to this right now."

"_Please_." Keeping pace as Rachel power-walked away, books clutched close to her chest, Santana laughed, smirking, "You're _always_ practically _asking_ for this."


	467. Chapter 467

**A/N: **R for spicybreadsnix; Rachel and Santana wake up in each other's bodies. This is my first version. Thanks!

* * *

When Rachel sat up to turn off her alarm, she was momentarily disorientated before she realized she was on the wrong side of the bed. And her body didn't feel right. "San?" she turned to her girlfriend, poking her back, "Since you're on _my _side of the bed, you should… _San_?"

Santana jerked, snapping up at Rachel's tone. "_What_? What is it? What – _what the fuck_?"

"So you… You see this too, right?" Rachel stared at her own face, then down at her… _Santana's_ …body. The body she was apparently in. While Santana… Was in _Rachel's_?

"Rachel…? What… What's _happening_?"


	468. Chapter 468

**A/N: **R for Ryoko05, who asked for a follow-up to drabble 196. Thanks!

* * *

It was a week before Rachel left her bedroom suite, and another before she left her apartment. Memories of her life with Santana were littered around, the pillows of the couch and bed drenched and torn and as broken as she was. She lived in Santana's favorite shirt.

Through it all, Puck made sure she ate and showered and functioned enough to remember who she was. He was there when she couldn't enter the nursery, and held her when the nights were too painful, and even though he wasn't who she wanted…

At least he could be what she needed.


	469. Chapter 469

**A/N: **R for Veronique Roux, who wanted anything Kurtana. Thanks!

* * *

Santana slapped Kurt's locker closed. Choking, hand wrapping around his scarf, Kurt glared at the girl as he yanked it open again to pull his scarf out. "Miss Satan?" he rasped.

"Oh, like you need your throat anyway for what you and Warbler _don't _do." Turning, leaning back against the locker next to him, Santana crossed her arms. Her dismissive smirk melted into tight lines around her eyes. "It didn't work."

"You procuring a soul?"

Santana scoffed, glaring at him briefly, before looking away. "She said no."

"What?" Kurt frowned at her, "I don't understand. She – "

Santana pushed away. "Whatever."


	470. Chapter 470

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Santana's turned away from the rest of the apartment. At the sound of Rachel's flirty laughter, she closes her eyes, jaw flexing.

Walking in behind her, Kurt takes a coffee mug for himself. He picks up the carafe, keeping silent as Finn's low voice burrs happily a second later. Santana doesn't look at him.

Stirring sugar and cream into his coffee, Kurt takes a sip, then moves to go back to the living room. As he does, he pauses near her shoulder. "You're an idiot."

Laughter sounds in the apartment again.

Santana doesn't answer.


	471. Chapter 471

**A/N: **R from an anon; first kiss. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel swallowed. Fingers tensing around her belt, she looked up, below her eyelashes. The tip of her tongue traced her lips.

Santana's eyes shuttered. Her lips pursing, she raised her head, smirk curling the corners of her mouth up. "You want this?" she smiled.

Worrying at her lip, Rachel smiled. "Maybe?" she asked.

Santana laughed, shaking her head. Reaching out, her hand cupped Rachel's cheek, urging her closer. "You're such a loser."

Rachel tilted her head, fingers searching Santana's waist. "Cute loser?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana jerked Rachel closer to her, lips brushing along her jaw. She smirked. "Come here."


	472. Chapter 472

**A/N: **R from an anon; "I told you it was a bad idea." Thanks!

* * *

Gritting her teeth, Rachel shook her head. "_Stop it,_ Santana!" she stamped her foot, hands fluttering along her sides, "This _isn't _the time!"

Growling, Santana reared back, crossing her arms as she glared at her. "This isn't the time?" Her eyebrows rocketed up. "The time? I'm _telling _you this is the time, and you don't _care_?"

Rachel set her hips, glaring back at her. "I _told _you it was a bad idea."

Santana put up her hand. "Wow," she dripped disdain, "You're hilarious."

Throwing back her hips, Rachel threw her hands up, flicking them at her. "I try," she smirked.


	473. Chapter 473

**A/N: **R for an anon, who asked for Pezbeberry rivals. Thanks!

* * *

Both Rachels want her. Santana knows this. And she can't help encouraging both.

Because it's ridiculous how much she's attracted to both girls.

Ridiculous… And crazy.

Because both girls are different.

Berry (young!Rachel) is innocent.

And current!Rachel (Rachel) keeps on looking at her with _knowingness _in her eyes.

Santana chews on the inside of her cheek, glancing at both as she files her nails. It's pointless, but it helps her calm down, helps her gather her thoughts.

Rachel smiles at her.

Berry blushes.

Santana closes her eyes, turning away. This isn't fair. Why should _she _be the one to choose?


	474. Chapter 474

**A/N: **R for an anon; Rachel is feeling guilty. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel wouldn't look at her.

Frowning, eyes slitting, Santana turned her head to study the girl from another angle. "Berry…?" she led.

Dark brown eyes flashed up to meet hers, skittering away a second later. The girl drew in a deep breath.

"_Berry_…?"

Rachel covered her face with her hands. She shook her head.

Santana sat forward. "Rachel?" Her voice rose, hands curling into fists on her thighs.

"I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_." Pushing up from her seat, feet planting solidly just long enough to dart forward, Rachel barreled into Santana's arms, curling up on her lap. "I'm so, _so _sorry."


	475. Chapter 475

**A/N: **R for an anon; Pezberry g!p where Rachel sneaks under the table in the library and gives Santana a blowjob. Thanks!

* * *

Santana lolled her head back, sucking in deep breaths as best as she could, her hands spasming along the table's top with each movement of Rachel's mouth. "Oh, _god_, _Rache_," she groaned, fingernails digging into the wood, abs tensing as she bucked her hips up, forward.

"_Shh_." Pulling back just enough to manage ungarbled words, Rachel's tongue dipped out, curling around the tip of her dick. "_Quiet_," her head bobbed, drawing Santana back into her throat.

Santana's teeth clamped down onto her lower lip as she gasped, hands shooting down to pull Rachel's head closer to her pelvis. "Fuck, _yessss_…"


	476. Chapter 476

**A/N:** R for nasuadas; a sequel to chapter 474. Thanks!

* * *

Santana pushed Rachel back, forcing her gaze to meet hers. "Rachel. No. Not okay. What the hell is this?"

Tears crowded Rachel's eyes. Her lower lip trembled.

Santana glared at her. "Rachel," she repeated, voice deepening, back straightening as her fingernails dug into Rachel's waist, forcing her to look at her, "Why are you so _sorry_?"

A pink tongue swiped along Rachel's lips. Her shoulders dropped. "Because I…"

"Because _you_…?" Santana clacked her jaw shut, shaking Rachel, "_Fuck_, just fuckin' _tell _me already!"

"Because I _cheated _on you, okay?" Rachel snapped, fists pounding into Santana's upper chest, crying, "Because I – "


	477. Chapter 477

**A/N: **R for Riley; Fapezberry: Quinn & Santana find out about Rachel's possible pregnancy and are shocked that their girlfriend slept with Finn. Thanks!

* * *

"So _this_ is why you weren't with us at the wedding, huh?" Santana spat, throwing the pregnancy test at Rachel. "_Huh_?" She could barely look at her, sneering when she had the _gall_ to start crying, "Because I _know _it's _not_. The _hell_. **_Mine_**."

Rachel covered her face with her hands. "Does… Does Quinn know?" she asked, shaking, voice breaking.

Santana's mouth opened, then clacked shut. "Fine," she hissed, "_Fine_. You want Q here for this?" She yanked her phone out. "Just tell me," she glared at Rachel, barely holding her composure, "_Who_?"

Sinking, curling into herself, Rachel sobbed harder.


	478. Chapter 478

**A/N: **R for an anon; "Won't you just tell me what's going on?" Thanks!

* * *

They hadn't spoken in days. Ignoring each other in class, in glee, in the hallways, and during the weekend "bonding get-togethers", it had been getting increasingly harder to pretend nothing was wrong.

Unsurprisingly, it was Rachel who cracked first.

Sliding her books back into her locker, Santana turned towards the girl waiting at her shoulder.

Rachel managed a faint smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "For not staying."

Studying her, Santana shook her head. "It's 'kay."

"No. No it's not." Stepping forward, Rachel's hand pressed into Santana's arm. "Won't you just tell me what's going on? So I can help?"


	479. Chapter 479

**A/N: **R for an anon; G!P, after a ...mishap they have a small issue when Rachel starts to become sick in the mornings. You know I get this prompt so often it surprises me? XD Thanks!

* * *

It was one stupid condom. _One_.

Santana swallowed.

Part of her hoped that Rachel had slept with someone else. One of her NYADA buddies. Weren't they all hot for Broadway and hung out in packs and smoked and drank together and slept together in really strange orgies that _always _ended in regret and more artistic depression?

But Rachel's body shook, her face wet and cold and sniffling against Santana's neck. "Please," she gasped, "I need…"

Closing her eyes, Santana hugged her back. "Okay," she murmured, pulling her tighter into her, breathing in deeply and trying to swallow again, "We'll deal."


	480. Chapter 480

**A/N: **An anon wanted Pezberry g!p, and as I wasn't feeling the urge to be quite so explicit so far this night, here you go. Thanks!

* * *

Coming up behind her girlfriend, Rachel pressed into her back. Sliding her arms around her waist, she smiled at the automatic resettling of Santana's body to lean into her, covering her arms with her own. "San…" she whispered.

"Mmyes…?"

Shivering at Santana's fingers stroking along her wrist as she slid her hand lower, Rachel glided her palm down along her hipbone and outer thigh, "I love it when you wear these."

Santana laughed, breathing in a little deeper. "They're jeans."

"Yes, and they…" Rachel kissed Santana's neck, dragging her hand back up teasingly along the zipper, "Fit you so _well_."


	481. Chapter 481

**A/N: **R for Taylor144; "Please, baby, I'm sorry." Thanks!

* * *

Her phone buzzed.

Santana stared at wall. A tear trailed down her cheek.

Her phone buzzed, then buzzed again. A text. Then a call. Another left message.

She closed her eyes to stop the burning.

When the buzzing cut off, a tremor ran through her body, shaking her shoulders. She let out a choked whimper. Another followed, and she broke down, shrinking into herself.

She sobbed.

Minutes, hours, endless seconds later, the door to the bedroom opened, a hand touching her arm soon after.

Santana flinched. Her breath caught.

Fingers trembled on her skin. "Santana…" Rachel's exhausted, miserable voice whispered.


	482. Chapter 482

**A/N: **R for an anon; Pezberry g!p where Rachel has wandering hands. Thanks!

* * *

In the middle of the movie, Rachel slides her hand between Santana's thighs. Not even pretending like she was aiming for her knee or anything, the girl molds into her side, fingers immediately stroking teasingly along the instantaneously growing pressure in Santana's underwear even before she spreads her legs.

"I've been thinking about this," the girl fuckin' _purrs _into Santana's ear, nose dragging along her cheek, "_Santana_…"

Growling lowly, Santana digs her nails into Rachel's thigh. She shifts, unsnapping and unzipping her shorts. "_Fuck. You_," she groans, burying her moan into Rachel's mouth as she wraps her hand around her.


	483. Chapter 483

**A/N: **R from an anon; Pezpezberry g!p: the two Lopez twins, Santana and (insert name here) bring their girlfriend Rachel over, smut ensues, and extra points for DP. (Thanks to spoondance for helping me decide on the Lopez twin name.) Thanks!

* * *

Santana nibbles her neck as Gabriela unbuttons Rachel's blouse. "God…" the girl murmurs, meeting Rachel's eyes and smiling, "You're beautiful."

Rachel blushes, smiling back. "Thank you," she manages, twisting as her girls strip her, "You are, you two _are_ – "

It's still new into their sexual relationship, so even though she's not a virgin anymore, it takes Rachel a moment to prepare mentally for the reality. Catching her breath, straddling Santana and sinking down onto her, moaning, nothing will ever prepare Rachel for – she chokes, shuddering as Gabriela lines up, pushing into her as well – just how _full _she, _ohh_, feels.


	484. Chapter 484

**A/N: **R for lightbluenymphadora; pie fight. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel has cream in her eyes. She doesn't know if it's vegan cream or not, as her pies had gotten mixed up with everyone else's, but she's crossing her fingers that it's from one of hers.

Puck's voice slides along her cheek. "C'mon," the boy barks, pulling her down, behind what she can feel is a barricade made from a lunch table, "Open your eyes!"

"She _can't_, dipshit," Santana snaps, fingers digging into her eyes, freeing her, "She got hit!"

Puck sighs. "Whatever," he growls, "Just get her ready for the second wave."

Santana grunts.

Her fingers, however, are gentle.


	485. Chapter 485

**A/N: **R for an anon; "Don't forget the pie." Thanks!

* * *

"Like I could," Santana called back, rolling her eyes, "Not like you've been babbling about it for days and made me stay up with you all night to make it with you or anything."

Stepping back into the kitchen, Tina gave her a knowing smile. "Just because you're terrified of seeing Rachel again doesn't mean you should turn your bitch onto me."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "_Excuse _me?"

Tina walked past her to scoop up the pie, smirking. "You heard me."

"I'm not _terrified_. That's… No. Just no."

"Mmhm, right."

Growling, Santana yanked the pie from her. "_I_ got this."


	486. Chapter 486

**A/N: **R for an anon; "Shut up and kiss me." Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's fingers are tangled in Santana's tie, nails catching on the skin of her neck. Her lips are parted and plump, quivering as Santana fists her hair, pulling her head back. Santana bites down onto her throat.

Rachel jerks, a moan vibrating its way to and past Santana's teeth. Her eyes close. She slams her palm into Santana's side, scrabbling to get under her shirt and jacket, raking across her skin.

Chuckling, Santana nips harder, letting go to soothe with her tongue. She massages Rachel's scalp, sweet spikes of pain lancing as she pulls her hair.

Rachel can't breathe. "_San_…"


	487. Chapter 487

**A/N: **R for an anon; Pezberry g!p - "Oops." If you haven't noticed, I got a lot of g!p prompts. Thank you for putting up with it if it is not your cup of tea. :} Thanks!

* * *

Rachel didn't mean to walk in on her. She just hadn't… Thought to knock.

Santana's cheeks were dark, her eyes burning holes through Rachel's face. But Rachel only knew that because she could f_eel _her glare. She couldn't _see_ it because her eyes were somewhere far more south. Far, far more south.

Rachel blinked, her mouth opening, hastily looking away for a second before flitting back. Her heart pounded, warmth suffusing her own cheeks and neck.

"Berry." Santana's voice was low, gravel, full of lividness and slow, building fury. "Get the _fuck_ out of my room."

"Sa-Santana… I…"

"**_Get _**_**out**_!"


	488. Chapter 488

**A/N: **R for e-xhibitionist; a follow-up to drabbles 474 and 476. Thanks!

* * *

Cheated? _Cheated_?

Santana stared unblinkingly at Rachel. "What?"

Rachel's hands curled on Santana's sternum, her head dropping until her chin dug into her own chest. "_San_. Listen to me. _Please_. I didn't – "

Santana shoved her away, slamming her back against the table. Pausing, almost staggering as she couldn't help but watch to see if Rachel was okay, she still succeeded in pushing off of her chair as fast as she could, raising her hands a second later. "You… _Cheated_ on me?" she hissed. "Who? _Who_?"

"No, don't ask me that."

"I can very well ask you the _fuck_ I want!"


	489. Chapter 489

**A/N: **R for an anon; Quinn walks into the choir room, expecting her girlfriend to be running her scales, but finds her being thoroughly fucked by Santana. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's back was arched, tight, working to keep her upper chest pushed against Santana's neck and shoulders as they kissed, and her hips and legs rocking with each thrust of Santana's arm. Her fingernails were snagged on Santana's Cheerio top, the whimpers coming from her mouth hot and sharp and frantic, barely smeared by Santana's lips and teeth as they slid and sucked and bit harsher with each new moan and shuddered slam.

Her hand still frozen on the doorknob, Quinn's smile cracked, then shattered, fading into something wholly colder with each flash of pleasure that burned across Rachel's face.


	490. Chapter 490

**A/N: **R for spoondance, who asked for a follow-up (so I made a prequel) to chapter 483 (Pezpezberry). Thanks!

* * *

Gabriela and Santana Lopez had always known what they wanted.

They had also never kept any secrets from each other, so it hadn't taken long for both twins to realize they both wanted Rachel Berry.

"Well?" Santana asked her sister, "You okay with sharing?"

Gabriela studied her, finally nodding. "Only if it's with you," she warned, voice lowering, "Anyone else – I'mma cut a bitch."

A long, predatory smirk crossed Santana's face. "Good."

The next afternoon, both girls cornered Rachel in the handicapped bathroom.

"Berry," Gabriela started.

"We wanna talk," Santana finished.

Rachel stared at them. "I… Okay…?"

"We want you."


	491. Chapter 491

**A/N:** R from an anon, asking for a follow-up to drabble #487. Thanks!

* * *

The door slamming behind her, Rachel stared at the floor. What? she mouthed, fingers digging into the wood behind her, was that…? Really? Santana _was_…?

Countless minutes later, after Rachel had already stumbled forward and busied herself with folding and readying her laundry, purposefully ignoring what she'd seen, her eyes averted from the door and what it hid, Santana emerged.

"RuPaul," the girl hissed, stepping forward, "Give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't _kill_ you, here and now."

Swallowing, Rachel stopped, meeting Santana's gaze. "Santana," she beseeched, hand raising into the air pointlessly, curling on itself, "I'm _so_ sorry."


	492. Chapter 492

**A/N: **R for junebug13669; exactly why Rachel was the one singing I Kissed a Girl with Santana rather than Brittany. Thanks!

* * *

Singing her heart out, watching Santana strut down the hallway before sending her a grin, Rachel smiled back. She didn't know how the girl had forgiven her for her boyfriend's callousness, but she was glad she had. Perhaps that was why she'd approached Santana with the idea of singing the drama out. Even if the choice of song had been surprising, Rachel was glad Santana could get some enjoyment out of everything.

Pressing in close to Santana again, Rachel briefly closed her eyes. This was fun. Why hadn't she and Santana ever sung together before? They really had to again.


	493. Chapter 493

**A/N: **R for Gleek1990, who asked for a follow-up to drabble 228. Thanks!

* * *

"So what happened?" Rachel asked softly after Santana had sat down onto her bed, bending down to take off her heels before setting them to the side. Keeping herself leaning against the door, she watched as Santana let out a giant sigh, crashing on her side, her perfectly styled hair getting mussed by the pillow.

"What do you think?" Nearly black eyes met Rachel's.

Rachel let out a breath. "So, Brittany."

Santana closed her eyes. "Brittany."

"But why come here?" Walking forward, easing down next to Santana, Rachel waited for an answer.

"Because you can help me," Santana replied quietly.


	494. Chapter 494

**A/N: **R for ocfanatic2013, who asked for a follow-up to drabble #31. Thanks!

* * *

Santana's first reaction was to believe her eyes were deceiving her. _Baby? _she typed, her fingers almost shaking too much.

_Please don't. _

A low noise caught Santana's breath. _No_. Shoving her phone up to her ear, she pressed speed dial. Again the answering machine.

"Baby?" she whispered thickly, her heart plodding hard and painful against her breastbone, "Rachel? What's… What's going on? What are you – please don't. Can't we – _Rachel_." Anger dull and growing pulsed in her throat.

She barely lasted the five minutes it took for a response.

_I'm sorry. But we can't._

Tears overflowing, Santana called again. "Rachel?"


	495. Chapter 495

**A/N: **R for bananaofrandomness, who asked for a follow-up to chapters 22 and 170. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel's ankle was warm and sharp, soft as Santana rubbed her fingers up and down along her foot. It was obvious she was a little ticklish as her lips twitched, eyes fluttering open and closed.

_Caught you_, she mouthed.

Rachel glared at her. _You started it_, she mouthed back, swallowing and raising her chin. Eyebrow arching, she licked her lips before relaxing, and suddenly another foot was trailing along Santana's other leg. It was obvious it was Rachel, the girl breathing shallowly as she concentrated.

Looking down, angling to see under the table, Santana smirked widely.

Rachel pulled back. _Well_?


End file.
